Everything in Black and White
by blueprincess972
Summary: race and diffrent groups try to pull them apart. Off hiatus for this story :
1. Who is she?

**Yay my new story this is just the intro and ill be ending awbs soon so I wanted to go ahead and start this!...enjoy **

She was easily the most stunning girl he ever had ever witnessed. Her looks were far from the conventional blonde haired blue gazed bethel of beauties usually in this town. He was in awe as he watched the chocolate hued girl glide through the water with such conviction.

His actions were wrong, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the mysterious goddess. His lungs constricted as she ascended from the pool, _Damn I'm glad I decided to check out the new neighbors. _Her long hair like a halo clung to her back and shoulders, in a thick sheet of wet loose waves.

Her form defiantly nothing conventional there. Curves were just in the right places and he spotted the little cherries tattoo on the small of her back when she bent over to dry herself.

"Whoa" he breathed

Everything about her enticed him and he didn't even have a name to put to _his_ beauties' face. She exuded grace in her every move majestic and regal.

Suddenly her gaze caught his and he gasped ducking below the exposure of his bedroom window. After a moment of recovery he peeked over the pane searching for the breath taking girl that enraptured him. But she was gone.

**This is just the intro so it has to be short this story is going to be long around the line of love story long so anyways ill be posting more soon!**


	2. How things go

Troy shot up from his bed, beads of sweat trickling down his spine. His dreams were filled with inappropriate fantasies about the girl next door. He was hot all over and growled as he gawked at the flashing red lights of his alarm clock.

"Shit" he cursed before rushing to the bathroom to take a shower. After quickly disrobing he calmed letting the hot water softly pelt him. His mind began to wonder back to last night.

He couldn't't remember a time when his heart had ever beaten so fast especially over a girl, a black girl no less. He thought some black girls were hot, when he was five he had a devastating crush on Tyra Banks, but he never could imagine himself pursuing one. Pulling away from his thoughts he toweled off and got dressed.

Grabbing a quick breakfast and back pack in hand he headed out to school. Ceremoniously the bell promptly rang just as he pulled into the school parking lot. _Great_ he was going to be late.

"Well Mr. Bolton nice of you to finally join us." Ms. Darbus exclaimed. He nodded silently wondering how he got stuck with the mellow dramatic drama teacher each year. Rolling his eyes at Chad and his lackeys laughing in the corner he sat down next to Brad completing a silent hand shake before turning his attention to the continuation of the boring lecture about Julius something.

"Well class Julius was-" Ms. Darbus began but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Um is this the drama room?" A soft voice requested. Everyone's head shot up curious as to who the voice belonged to.

"Yes." Ms. Darbus replied obviously agitated.

"Oh okay I'm new and according to my schedule this is my homeroom." Troy nearly chocked when he saw the voice belonged to his dream girl literally.

"Oh yes yes welcome to the theater, please make an introduction." Ms. Darbus demanded excitedly clasping her hands together in a over done fashion.

"Well I'm Taylor I'm from New York…"

The rest went on deaf ears to Troy. _Taylor that's pretty. How is it possible that some one can be so sexy? Damn I'd-_

"MR.BOLTON!"

"Huh?" He asked snapping out of his daze.

"Ms. Mckessie take a seat next to Mr. Bolton."

She smiled and nodded ignoring the low whistle from Chad's direction. After sitting in the desk adjacent to his she gave Troy a smile. He felt his heart melt on the spot.

"So Tom I'm Taylor." She extended her hand toward his and he shook it briefly afraid of his actions if he held on any longer.

"Um actually it's Troy." She raised a delicately trimmed eyebrow.

"Hmm I never heard of a peeping Troy before." She said referring to the sneak and peek the previous night. Troy furiously blushed and Taylor bit her lip trying to suppress her laughter.

"Okay you caught me." He pleaded embarrassed.

"Duh why'd you think I made a big show of bending over when I got out the pool?"

"What!" He exclaimed gaining everyone's attention. Taylor turned away from him as everyone stared in his direction.

"Mr. Bolton we use inside voices detention fifteen minutes!" She proclaimed before re addressing the class. The bell rang shortly after and Troy stalked out of the classroom angrily. _Dad is going to kill me._ He thought. He heard the sound of heels clicking behind him and stopped when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He nearly yelled at the person. Immediately he felt guilty when he saw Taylor's alarmed expression.

"Sorry" He mumbled

"No I'm really sorry Troy. I really didn't mean to get you into trouble. I mean I just-" They both stared at his hand when he touched hers and quickly pulled back feeling the warmth between both their bodies.

"No problem Taylor." He was pissed for all of five seconds then he subsequently forgave her. He had a sneaking suspicion he'd always would in a heart beat. Hell even if she killed his dog he'd forgive her. He was whipped with a capital 'W'.

"No I feel really bad what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Too many things." Troy blurted _damn word vomit_. Taylor smirked.

"Did I just say that out loud?" She nodded amused, usually when guys tried to seduce her they'd do tacky things like talk under her clothes, but something told her Troy wouldn't try to disrespect her like that intentionally, and he was cute especially when he got all embarrassed. They stared at each other for a while Troy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Chad's voice.

"Troy best buddy why haven't you introduced me to your new friend?" Chad inquired looking at everything but Taylor's face. Troy openly glared the boy he had been rivals with since freshman year. They were total opposites in every way and were in constant competition with each other. Troy could see Taylor would just be another competition for them judging the lustful looks he was giving her. Chad was a known player prominently among black girls at East High, but Troy just couldn't see Taylor as another notch on his head board.

"Chad Danforth." He extended his hand to Taylor and she shook it.

"Hi Chad nice of you to finally look at my face." Troy laughed when he saw the Chad's astonished expression.

"JK Chad anyways so you and Troy are friends?" Taylor asked intrigued.

"No." Troy answered for him looking at the puffy haired boy with malice. Chad returned the look with even more hatred if possible.

"Ok." Taylor emphasized breaking drawn out gaze. "I got to go but I'll see you guys later." She reassured merrily before walking away, feeling the uncomfortable tension between the two boys.

"MM-MM" Chad hummed once when Taylor was out of earshot.

"That is grade A right there."

"She's not easy ass hole." Troy informed the salivating boy.

"Even better I love a challenge."

"Whatever." Troy replied starting to turn away.

"Why are you so concerned white boy? Shouldn't you and the rest of the ken crew be trying to chase after some Barbies right now?" Troy rolled his eyes at the cliché. Chad laughed at his own joke.

"Do your friends know about your sudden case of jungle fever, that wouldn't go over well at the Malibu beach pad."

"Shut the fuck up Chad." Troy snapped getting increasingly angrier.

"Whatever just get that little crush in check, because we all know whose going to win this round." Chad replied cockily.

"Hmm some one seems threatened maybe you know she see's right through you."

"Please." He mocked. "Just remember how things go around here." He stated before walking away.

**Yay another chapter. Okay Chad's not racist at all he's just truthful and I will have another chapter up soon as ****well as another chapter for awbs I don't own anything- Blueprincess**


	3. Practical love

"What's up with you and that girl bro?" Brad was Troy's best friend since birth and team mate. They're parent's were best friends they went to all the same schools and were on the same pee wee base ball team.

"What girl?" Troy's eyebrows lifted in curiosity as he sinked his three pointer.

"The black chick." He replied non-chalantly. Troy shrugged trying desperately to hide his feeling for the girl next door that he barely knew.

"Hmm well you guys seemed pretty cozy in homeroom, watch out for that." He crossed over the dazed Troy and completed a lay up.

"Huh?" He replied defensively

"Don't snap at me man I'm just saying. She's hot and everything and looks like a damn good lay but you know how those kind of girls are."

"What kind of girls?" Troy asked suspiciously shifting the basketball to his side ignoring the rest of his sentence.

"You know black girls." Troy honestly couldn't believe his ears. _Was this Brad talking?_ The Brad he knew since birth. There were black guys on the team and he didn't seem to have a problem with them, so why did he all of a sudden have an issue with Taylor.

"Dude we've been friend forever, literally since birth but honestly I missed the part about you being racist."

"I'm not racist I'm just trying to watch out for you dude. You and Chad already have beef and you know he has his eye on her." His expression was one of aguish and Troy choose to brush it off.

"Whatever." Troy replied.

"Half and Half shirt against skins!" Troy yelled to the other team mates before shedding his red jersey. Suddenly he felt a knot slowly writhe in the pit of his gut remembering the words Brad said. Ignoring the nagging feeling he handed the ball to Eric before hustling down to the center of the court.

* * *

"Hey!" Chad shouted at the swaying girl. She turned around her hair flipping behind her she pulled on the strap of her purse. 

"Hey Chad Danforth right?" Taylor asked looking at his face hoping he would catch the hint and do so also.

"Yeah." He replied smoothly rubbing his hands together while licking his lips seductively. Taylor quickly caught on to his player persona and fought the urge to roll her eyes. She dealt with this kind of guy every day back in New York and she figured that she wouldn't have to deal with it here. But she quickly came to the conclusion that players were everywhere not just in New York.

"So Chad what's the deal with you and Troy why aren't you guys friends?" Chad's frame slouched and he dropped his hand rolling his eyes.

"Why are you so worried about it?" His voice slightly rose in anger, but Taylor wasn't affected by it at all.

"He's my neighbor." She shrugged giving him a lame excuse.

"You live by that loser, wow." Taylor laughed lightly punching his shoulder.

"Hey be nice, now really why don't you guys like each other?"

"Who me and Bolton we're best buddies." He said pointing to himself. Taylor put a hand on her hip shifting her weight and tapped her razor thin heel. Chad eyes widen at her stance.

"Fine missy, we just don't get along were total opposites."

"So that could be a good thing you could learn from each other. Me and my bestie are like north and south, east and west, hot and cold okay I'm rambling but you get the point.We're still friends and we still love each other."

"Ok thanks Ms.America but we don't all strive for world peace and friendship around the globe around these parts." Taylor laughed again before walking along side him toward the cafeteria.

"You just sounded so deliciously country when you said that." Chad winked at her.

"So will you have lunch with me lil darlin?" He drawled milking the cow boy thing.

"Um will there be other people there or is this just a private affair cow boy?" Taylor decided a little harmless flirting would make no difference between them.

"Uh I don't have private lunch dates with new gals. You have to be here for at least week before you get lucky enough for that to happen." Taylor smiled

"Hope you don't mind big sweaty football players."

"I don't mind." She smirked. He glanced down at her then looked away when she looked at him.

"What?" She asked suddenly becoming self conscious.

"Nothing you're just really beautiful."

"Pfft." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Compliments don't get you into my pants Danforth. I know you're a player." She crudely conveyed. _Damn she's feisty_ Chad eagerly thought.

"No player here." He held up his hand in surrender.

"I find that hard to believe, I have an impeccable player radar."

"Okay I might be a little, but I swear the ladies mostly come to me." She hummed as he opened the double doors for her.

"Okay there's my table." He pointed falling back into step with her. She nodded and let him lead.

"Hey guys this is Taylor, she's new. Taylor this is everyone." There was a chorus of hi's and hey's as she smiled politely before sitting across from Chad. Everyone was nice to her, partially because she was nice to them. Mostly because if they weren't they'd have to deal with Chad. The table was full of football players and they're girlfriends.

"Ill be back I have to use the restroom." She announced rising form her seat.

"Oh I'll go with with you." A slightly high pitched voice offered. The voice belonged to Cynthia the one girl in particular who was the kindest to Taylor.

"Okay." Taylor replied grabbing her purse and walking along side the slightly taller girl. While walking Taylor observed all the cliques in the cafeteria. _Typical high __school _She thought before colliding into a solid figure. She stumbled back jutting out her arms to remain in balance.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Wow first you get me detention now you crash into me." Taylor grinned shaking her head at the blue eyed hunk.

"You know trouble making me." Taylor jeered at herself.

"Defiantly that." Troy teased admiring her sense of humor and just plain admiring her.

"Hey I apologized Bolton. It's not my fault you can't take a dirty joke." Taylor huffed. Troy rolled his eyes. _She's so damn cute._

"Hey Troy come on." Brad urged impatiently while glancing at Taylor in an odd combination of lust and disgust. She didn't catch the look he was giving her and shrugged saddened that Troy had to leave, she was enjoying their playful banter.

"Bye neighbor."

"See ya." He left with the rest of his team mates down the hall and Cynthia tisked watching the whole interaction.

"Well well well aren't you Ms. Popularity."

"Huh?" Taylor asked entering the lavatory stall.

"I saw you and Troy Bolton flirting, you guys were practically having flirt sex." Cynthia said reapplying her lip gloss.

"Is there such a thing?" Taylor countered washing her hands. "You should know you were doing it." After checking her reflection in her compact she snapped it shut.

"He's a cutie for a white guy. Do your parent not car about that sort of thing?" Cynthia inquired zipping up her coach bag.

"No." Taylor's voice echoed off the walls and she frowned hearing her own slightly raspy tone.

"Hmm you're lucky my mom would kill me if I looked at a white guy like that." Taylor gave her a quizzical look.

"Lucky you have Derek then right."

"Uh huh." She quickly replied brushing off the subject of her relationship. "Anyways Chad is practically in love with you so there's going to be drama between those two." Cynthia stated matter of factly fore seeing a possible fight between the basketball captain and football captain.

"Chad's a player he's probably practically in love with every one, and Troy doesn't like me like that." Taylor fired back. "Whatever he was drooling over you." She mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing come on girl let's just get back." Taylor nodded grabbing her bag and following Cynthia out of the bathroom door.

**I own nothing. ****Yay**** another chapter it get's juicer please review I need feed back love you guys- Blueprincess**


	4. Songs that remind me of us

"Oh my gosh you are so white." Taylor hooted witnessing Troy's desperate attempt at dancing. Troy asked Taylor over to help him with his calculus home work. He was passing that class currently, but he knew Taylor was acing it and needed an excuse to hang out with her. Subsequently after studying they got bored and Taylor wanted to see how he danced. Even though he warned her he was mortifying he did it anyways. Turning up the volume on his new Kanye CD she ordered him to dance, of course being her little puppet he submitted to her will.

"I told you I was bad." Troy whined stopping his movements. Taylor giggled rising from her position on his bed and grabbed his hands.

"Good thing boys don't really need to know how to dance." She strategically placed his hands on her hips and she leaned into his body rocking against it. Troy internally fought for control of his body. _Oh god…baseball…dead kittens…mom naked yep that did it!_

"Wow you've obviously been in this position before." Taylor laughed at her own innuendo.

"Yeah I've never danced in it though." Troy fired back. Over the past month that they'd been hanging out they developed a peculiar since of humor around one another.

"Oh should I be worried." She turned in his embrace facing him. Troy smirked.

"Nah I don't think you're ready for all of that…yet." Taylor rolled her eyes and bit her lip putting on a show for Troy. She hated to admit it, but she had a tinsy crush on the basketball hottie. The song ended with Taylor and Troy mere centimeters away from each others faces. Both feeling the tension Taylor stepped back.

"I got the new Alicia Key's in my bag; this CD doesn't require dancing for the most part thank god in your case." Troy frowned as Taylor rummaged through her stuff. _So close. _

"Found it." She exclaimed opening the case and placing the CD in the player. Pushing play she settled on a comfortable spot in the full sized bed with the basketball covered sheets.

"Come yonder Ken." Taylor beckoned calling him the nickname she picked up one day while they'd been hanging out. The pair was watching The Real World when a Barbie commercial came on.

"You look exactly like Ken!" Taylor cooed giving him a pinch on the cheeks. He groaned he hated being compared to a doll but whatever she could call him "cootie king" for all he cared.

Troy sat on the space Taylor patted and sighed, they had been beating around the bush about their feelings forever. He didn't know whether she was merely teasing him or just plain scared of actually confessing the truth. "No one" came on he knew that was one of Taylor's favorites from how she belted it out everyday on the way to school when it came on the radio.

"I love her voice, don't you?" Troy glanced over at the now humming Taylor her eyes were closed and she really seemed to be into the music, _God I want her so bad._

"Yeah she's so real and not afraid to say what she thinks, not to mention she's really beautiful." He said staring at Taylor the whole time.

"I know." Taylor rolled over facing him, her amber eyes boring into his baby blues.

"You're so cool Troy, I'm really glad I met you." Troy nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Me too." They're mouths were silent, but they're bodies weren't. The electricity between them was compelling them to one another. It was now it was going to happen.

"Taylor you're dad just called he said to come home." She hopped of the bed quickly laughing off the almost kiss and grabbed her stuff. _Fuck! _every part of his being screamed, but his voice was hushed. Rising from the bed he watched her fumble around the room gathering her belongings.

"Uh thanks for helping with the home work." She shook her head.

"No problem Troy, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Slinging her bag over her shoulder she opened his bedroom door and left. Troy fell back on his bed and groaned frustrated. _Maybe they weren't meant to be._

After biding Mrs. Bolton a due Taylor walked back to her house dazed. _Did that just almost happen?_ Walking into her own home she called out for her dad, silence. Strolling into the kitchen there was a note on the fridge.

_Taylor urgent page went to the hospital. Probably be out late have a good night _

_-love dad_

She sighed. It seemed like now a days her dad went into the hospital for every little page. Even the most minute things, just as long as they put off any form of talking. Taylor couldn't remember a time in the last year when her and her dad actually had a full conversation. They used to be close but once when her mom died he just cut everyone off. She vowed to never be like him, but every once in a while she would go into spells of depression. Her mother's death was hard on everyone. Grabbing a microwavable dinner from the freezer she smiled thinking of the last time Troy came over and ate about half of them. She found herself doing that a lot lately, thinking about Troy.

"You're the only one who knows me love it when you hold me never find a love like this." She sang her favorite new tune by Natasha Bedingfield. The timer on the microwave went off signaling her meal was done. Diving into her appealing spread of Salisbury steak and mashed potatoes she glanced out her kitchen window. A certain mop of dark locks caught her attention and smiling seemed like second nature now.

"That's why you keep on you running in and out of mind." Taylor chanted finally feeling the meaning of the words.

"Now I'll never be lonely look at what you've shown me never find a love like this." Placing the dirty dishes in the sink she trudged up the stairs to take a shower. That night while waiting for sleep to take her nothing but thoughts of Troy ran through Taylor's head.

"Never find a love like this." She murmured before falling asleep.

**Okay I was super bored so I decided to go ahead and write this chapter I'll probably write the next chapter and post it today to. I don't own anything. Review please they encourage me- Blueprincess**


	5. Inevitable

"Bolton me and you need to talk." An almost infuriated Chad demanded after busting inside the gym doors. Chad had decided it was time to make Taylor **his **but one thing was standing in his way of course was Troy. She was just so stuck on him, and he had to nip this little crush in the bud. Brad looked at Chad then back at Troy. Troy just shrugged before leaving the gym with Chad. Once inside the abandoned classroom Chad sighed slowly calming himself down.

"Look me and you both know why we're here."

"Nope I'm lost" Troy replied sarcastically, of course he knew why they were having this talk. They only had one thing in common, Taylor. Over the past month she had gotten close with both of the handsome athletes.

"We're gonna get together it's inevitable." Chad didn't even have to explain inevitable to Troy he knew. Chad was black, Taylor was black and this is just how it was supposed to go. Before Troy would think that philosophy was plain bullshit but remembering the last time he and Taylor hung out it seemed that it was becoming truer by the day.

"If it's so inevitable then why are you so concerned with me?"

"I want what's best for Taylor I care for her-"

"I do too." Troy defended

"Then let her go Troy."

"But-"

"Don't lead her on, don't make it seem like it will be strawberries and cupcakes **if** you were to get together. You and I both know no one will accept it." Chad argued referring to the fact that Troy was white. Troy slumped in one of the desks contemplating the words Chad just preached to him, _he's right._ He had to give her up. He was already was head over heels for her but he had to.

* * *

"Hey Troysie!" Taylor exclaimed running to catch up with her favorite 'doll'. Troy inwardly smiled at one of the many endearments she made up for him. She made this particular one up during home room one morning.

"Hey." Troy somberly replied hoping she would take the hint and leave.

"What's wrong?" She grabbed his arm stopping his retreat.

"Nothing." Troy's voice then took on a spiteful tone.

"You sure?" She asked concerned, wanting him to open up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine Taylor!" Troy spat angrily. Taylor recoiled at his tone.

"I'm sorry." Taylor apologized

_No I'm the one __who's__ sorry _Troy thought.

"It's okay." He replied gently.

"Well I'll just…go." Taylor softly mumbled turning toward the upcoming staircase.

Troy couldn't focus all he thought about was the horrible way he treated Taylor. It wasn't her fault they couldn't be together. _I'm doing what's good for her though, right?_

"Damn" He cursed looking outside his bedroom window. As if on cue there sat Taylor on the edge of her swimming pool staring deeply into the various shades of blue in it.

Taylor was pissed _Why had Troy treated me that way?_ Did he not like her? Was it that whole black girl/white guy thing? She knew his friends; Brad in particular looked at her differently. I guess their comments finally got to him. She jumped when she heard the gates that lead to her pool rattle. Startled she looked at the brown tresses boy silently pleading for entrance. She nodded and he smiled opening the gate.

Once she felt his presence near her she looked up instantly falling in to his cerulean blue eyes.

"Hey." He simply greeted.

"Hey." She complied.

They both sat idle for a while him twiddling his thumbs, her twisting her dark locks, both looking for words to say.

"I'm sorry." He admitted. "For earlier, you know."

She nodded.

"Yeah you were kind of acting like a dick."They both laughed. Deciding to lighten the mood he took off his shirt making a show of flexing his muscles.

"Wow it's hot out here." Troy proclaimed falsely.

"Whooh." He wiped his brown and Taylor giggled.

"Isn't it hot out here?" He flexed his arms and stretched in front of the sniggering girl. Taylor shook her head at his question snuggling deeper into her coat.

"I think it is, maybe you should get out of that shirt." Troy teased. Taylor smirked.

"Well maybe you should cool down Bolton." She suggested before pushing him into the freezing waters. Troy yelped at the temperature and stared at Taylor howling in laughter. But her chuckling was soon cut off when Troy pulled her into the icy cold waters also.

"Ohhhh m-my gggg-god." Taylor stammered. Troy smiled at his handy work.

"Not so funny is it, hey owe." Taylor punched him on the shoulder hard and he held it inspecting for bruises. Before he could retaliate she dipped under the water and Troy copied chasing after her. Sifting through the water's blanket he caught her leg and dragged her to him. Once surfacing their breathing was harsh and coupled with fits of laughter. When their laughter died down a serious mood washed over them, like that of the time when they were on his bed listening to music. Gravity was evident again and was slowly pulling them together. A foot, an inch, a centimeter. Finally their lips touched in a small simple kiss. Pulling back they stared at each other before indulging in a deeper more passionate embrace.

Every emotion played in Troy's head, lust, elation, _love_. This was right, so right but everyone one and everything said it was wrong.

_Don't lead her on, don't make it seem like it will be strawberries and cupcakes if you were to get together. You and I both know no one will accept it._ Chad's previous words echoed in his head and he reluctantly pushed Taylor away.

"We can't do this." He confessed. Her face scrunched up in an unfavorable look.

"Why?" She inquired impatiently.

"Taylor me and you can't happen you're destined to go out with guys like Chad and I'm destined to be with some blonde cheerleader… It's inevitable"

All was silent for a while, Taylor processing everything he just said.

"No, I'm not. Chad's a great guy Troy, but he's not who I think about all the time, he's not who I constantly talk about, he's not who I picture myself with at all. Don't you like me Troy?"

He nodded; _of course I've only been pining for you since the moment I saw you. _

"Well there that's inevitable."

"Taylor if we do this a lot of people will-"

"I know Troy." She interrupted.

"That's their problems. I'm willing to face that, if that means being with you." Her words touched him and he felt warm all over.She placed her arms around his neck. "So Troysie we together?" Troy smiled _Troysie never sounded so __good_ he thought.

"Yeah Tay we're together." He replied before pulling her against him tightly capturing her lips with his own.

Okay so another chappie yay! Review kiddos- Blueprincess


	6. Mall quarrel

"That seat's taken." Chad informed the pair of giggling girls. Taylor was re-enacting how Troy asked her out the night before while her and Cynthia retrieved their lunches.

"Okay." Cynthia drawled moving on toward two empty places near the end of the table.

"Those are too, but Cynthia your welcome to stay." Taylor immediately caught on to Chad's game.

"I see you've heard about me and Troy." Taylor announced slamming her tray down on to the table alerting every one at the table as well as a few passer bys.

"Yeah I heard and Troy Bolton's girl can't sit at my table." He stood at his full height towering over her.

"Chad that's bull." Cynthia argued. Taylor shook her head not believing how Chad could act this way.

"You know Chad you're a dick and frankly I don't want to sit any where near you." Taylor said walking away from the table. Cynthia gawked at her boyfriend expectantly.

"Derek." She urged, he simply shrugged at his friend's actions continuing to divulge his meal. She rolled her eyes before leaving toward Taylor's direction.

Taylor stomped into the restroom and splashed her face with water trying desperately to calm down. A moment later the bathroom door swung open and Cynthia emerged.

"Girl don't worry about him he's just jealous." Cynthia reassured her. Taylor nodded knowingly.

"God he just pisses me off!" The shorter girl screamed through clenched teeth. Her voice boomed in the echoing bathroom and Cynthia gave her a moment to calm down.

"Come on girl let's go back we just won't sit by him." Taylor grabbed her belongings following Cynthia out of the lavatory.

"I heard about what Chad did today." Troy angrily informed Taylor.

"Why didn't you tell me babe?" She shrugged.

"I didn't want to worry you." She closed her locker turning around in his embrace.

"Let's go to the mall, honey it's been a long day and I just want to relax." Taylor suggested after clasping her hand with her man's. Troy nodded agreeing with her as usual.

"Well isn't our favorite Oreo couple." Chad cooed with a giggling Derek and Mark by his side.

"Chad-" Troy began, but Taylor shook her head telling him to let it go.

"He's just jealous." She informed Troy before giving him an extra passionate kiss. Chad scoffed at the couple before him and his posse walked away.

"I love you; I mean how you did that." He quickly caught himself not wanting to scare her away by saying those words to early.

"I know." She replied choosing to ignore what he said before dragging him to his car.

Taylor was inside GAP trying on clothes. She persuaded Troy to help her pick out clothes by promising him they could go to the sporting goods store after wards. While trying on the cute summer dress she found on sale Taylor heard some giggles and decided to check it out. Peeping out of the curtains she saw two girls flirting shamelessly with Troy.

"Hi I'm Tara." The brunette announced.

"And I'm Lindsay." Troy smiled weakly obviously uncomfortable.

"So what school do you go to cutie?" The blonde tress female asked. Taylor rolled her eyes hearing the stuttering Troy's response.

"Uh um East High." He cautiously looked around for any sign of Taylor.

"I knew you looked familiar your Troy Bolton right." Lindsay asked. Troy nodded his eyes still searching around the store.

"So do you have a girlfriend Troy?" Tara inquired. Taylor took that as her cue to make an appearance.

"Hey baby how do you like this dress?" Taylor asked twirling around, in front of Troy. She slight smirked witnessing the shocked look on the girl's faces.

"It looks great babe." Troy nervously stumbled over his words. Taylor nodded.

"I think I'm going to get it." She enlightened him before re-entering the dressing room.

"That's your girlfriend!" Taylor heard one of the girls furiously whisper. _Mhmm _Taylor thought contently the surprised looks on the girl's faces re-playing in her mind. After coming out of the dressing room the girls were gone and Troy stood sheepishly waiting for her.

"Are you-" He began; she immediately silenced him with a soft peck.

"No babe I'm not mad you can't help that you're totally adorable. Now let me check this out and we can leave."

"What do you want baby?" Troy asked when they arrived at the mall's food court.

"Um just a smoothie and fries and a burger." She giggled at Troy's reaction giving him a small kiss before finding a table for them. En route to find a table she was blocked by a group of boys that had trouble written all of them.

"Excuse me." Being polite as possible she tried to move out of their path.

"That you?" From what she guessed was the leader asked while pointing to Troy. Taylor looked in his hand's direction and instantly knew what kind of thing was going to go down. The boy was black and Troy was white and of course he obviously didn't like Troy and Taylor together. Why it was any of the boy's business was beyond Taylor.

"Yeah that's my boyfriend." She said going into defensive mode.

"That's a shame." He said giving her a once over. "Couldn't find any black guys you liked." Taylor merely shook her head and turned to walk away. He grabbed her wrist stopping her movement.

"I wasn't done talking to you." He ordered.

"Is there a problem here?" Troy insisted heatedly dropping their purchased food on a near by table. Taylor yanked her arm free and went to Troy's side trying to prevent the looming brawl.

"Come on baby let's just go." Taylor soothed, but for once Troy wasn't listening and simply brushed her off.

"I said is there a problem." Troy barked alarming Taylor who had never seen him this way.

"Troy come on stop." Taylor tugged on his arm and he gently pushed her away.

"Listen to your girl Abercrombie and back up." Taylor was persistent and tugged on his sleeve again pleading with him to let it go. The boy got in Troy's face spewing curses. Finally Troy pushed him and the boy in turn pushed him back. That action only further angered Troy who raised his fist to strike the boy.

"Stop!" Taylor advised strongly pushing Troy away from the potentially dangerous situation.

"Please sweetie come on let's just go." Troy finally out of his furious haze nodded reluctantly and grabbed her hand to leave.

The ride home was a silent and Taylor fumed. Once he pulled into her driveway she blew up.

"God Troy why couldn't you let it go?"

"He had his hands on you Tay what the hell what I supposed to do?" Troy exclaimed dramatically waving his hands in the air. Taylor rolled her eyes frustrated.

"Whatever Troy I just can't talk to you right now." She exited his car slamming the door and stalking up her drive way. Troy immediately went after her grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

"I'm sorry baby I just wanted to protect you." Taylor sighed.

"If those guys beat you up then you couldn't have protected me at all. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Troy smiled lifting her chin to face him before taking her mouth in a sweet fervent kiss.

"I'll forgive you this time, but don't think just because you're a good kisser that I will every time."

"Night Taylor" He gave her another small pleasant peck before releasing his hold on her.

"Night Troy."

**Yay another post review lovelies- Blueprincess**


	7. Pure

Groaning Taylor turned away from Troy's embrace. The dark corner in the middle of the hall wasn't the most ideal place to spend quality time together especially in between classes with every body looking. Troy never noticed but Taylor certainly did see some of the looks people gave them. She figured even if they weren't making out in the shady spot they'd have the same contorted expressions on their faces.

"Troy stop you have to go to practice mister." Taylor giggled as his lips brushed against the skin on the apex of her neck. Being persistent Troy focused on that spot delicately sucking on the supple skin.

"Troy…come on…god." The bell rung and he reluctantly parted from her. Holding her at arms length he gave her a lingering kiss that was soon cut short by Cynthia's annoying pestering.

"Come on love birds wrap it up." Troy growled finally letting go of his girl and greeted Cynthia with a strained smile.

"I adore you too Troy." Troy rolled his eyes and Taylor smiled genuinely at the two.

"I guess I'll go to practice bye sweetie." He gave her one last peck before adjusting his gym bag's strap and jogging toward his desired destination.

* * *

Taylor beamed as her and Cynthia strolled to the lunchroom. She and Troy had been going strong for almost two months now and she was immensely content.

"Well well well you and Mr. Bolton have been getting pretty hot and heavy lately don't you think?'' Taylor shook her head, sure they had passed that awkward we don't want to touch each other in public places phase, but hot and heavy usually pertained to sex and that defiantly wasn't happening.

"No me and Troy aren't like **that**."

Cynthia's infamous eye brow raise alerted Taylor that something wasn't right.

"What?" Taylor cautiously asked pulling the plastic chair out from the round table and taking a seat. Cynthia grabbed one of her fries diligently munching on it before contemplating Taylor's situation.

"Have you and Troy had sex."

"No! No… god no"

"Okay." Cynthia drawled, her demeanor instantaneously becoming serious.

"Do you guys plan on having sex?" Taylor sighed cringing trying to think of a cover up.

"I really care about Troy; I might even love him but no not right now." Something wasn't right things weren't adding up. Taylor became nervous under Cynthia's gaze and decided to go ahead and tell her the truth.

"I'm a…virgin." She whispered. Cynthia gasped loudly.

"A what!" Taylor frantically looked around before calming Cynthia down. Reaching into her bag she retrieved a small trinket and set it on the table.

"This is a purity ring." Cynthia shook her head obviously confused.

"It means that I vow not to have sex before marriage." Cynthia's expression then turned into one of pure shock. _NO SEX! Damn that's rough. _Even though he got on her nerves Derek sure knows how to put it down, maybe that was the reason she was still with him.

"Does Troy know?" Taylor looked away before shaking her head in a silent 'no'.

"Oh damn you're going to have to tell him soon. The boy is obviously ready to get something started, and not abstinence."

Taylor knew, I mean every time they would get close to crossing the line she would stop them. She could tell her was growing tired of her excuses and just hoped he would accept her wishes. She heard about the kind of girl's he went out with before her and from what she guessed he defiantly wasn't a saint, but she accepted it and hoped he'd accept her.

* * *

"Hmm that feels good." Taylor murmured as Troy gently stroked her frazzled locks. Tugging on his t-shirt that over flowed her she sighed. Spotting his guitar by his gym bag she climbed off him to retrieve it.

After his daily after noon practice Troy decided to come over and surprise her. He knew for a fact her dad wouldn't be home and lately he'd been craving more alone time with his lady. Taking a quick shower and dressing in a casual polo and jeans he sprayed on her favorite cologne. She said he drove her crazy when he wore it so he made sure to put some on every day. Heading next door he wasn't surprised to see her dressed in his old t-shirt and some terry cotton shorts.

He was amazed how she was always so fashionable at school but the minute she got home she was the most laid back and casual girl you'd ever seen.

"Play for me baby." Taylor requested knocking him out of his thoughts. He nodded strumming a few chords trying to make sure the guitar was tuned right. Taylor immediately recognized the tune, one of her favorites. She began humming along and Troy knew before long she'd actually start singing. When she did Troy's heart skipped a beat, her voice was soft and breathy unlike the usually loud and off tune one she used when singing along with the radio in the mornings. He never heard her like this before.

"And if you want love, then make it. Swim in a deep sea of blankets take all your big plans and break them this is bound to be a while. Your body is a wonderland."

He watched her mesmerized as her hips swayed slowly to the beat. Always being playful she did various twirls around him as he focused on strumming the beautiful melody. The song perfectly described Taylor, he didn't mean to act like some constantly horny teenager but her body was so enticing he can't restrain himself at times. The way she walked, talked, everything about her he loved. When the song ended he safely placed the guitar back in its case and grabbed Taylor's hands. Straddling his hips she put her arms around his neck and held him close. _Troy wasn't the only one falling._

"I love you." Troy whispered against her cheek before giving her a tender kiss. Taylor smiled against his lips his words delighting her.

"How much, this much?" She asked leaving a small space between two fingers. He shook his head playing along.

"This much?" She left a sizeable space between two hands. He shook his head again.

"This much?" She asked flailing her arms around. He shook his head for the final time.

"This much." He replied planting a long fanatical kiss on her flushed lips.

"That'll do." He tickled her which sent Taylor into a fit of giggles.

"Uncle Uncle." She pleaded breathlessly, Troy complied and held her close not wanting to let go.

"I love you too Troy." She proclaimed softly placing an innocent kiss on his lips. Feeling a bit spontaneous he leaned back on the plush purple comforter taking her with him. Fusing their lips to one another Troy gently bit her bottom lip. Grappling their tongues with one another his lips left hers and she groaned. Disappointment was lost when he attached his lips to her neck which emitted a small moan from her.

"Wa..Wait I-I need to show you something." She half moaned. Troy rolled off and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Taylor fought off laughter as she saw the strained look on his face and got up to retrieve two items.

"Look." Troy observed the picture of the attractive black woman cradling an infant in her arms.

"She's pretty hot." He mumbled under his breath.

"She's my mom." Taylor fired back hearing every word. Troy's eyes bulged as he looked back at the picture then Taylor.

"Oh shit my bad." Taylor laughed when she saw his face flush with embarrassment _He's too cute._

"She died about a year ago." A somber mood fell upon them. Grasping her hand he pulled her toward him in a comforting embrace.

"How'd it-" He started but decided against it. She pulled back staring into his eyes.

"She killed herself after she had a miscarriage." She almost never told this story to anyone, but she trusted Troy.

"She gave me this when I was twelve." She held the silver ban in the palm of her hand.

"I made a promise to my mom before she died Troy." He nodded wanting her to continue. When she stepped out of his embrace he immediately became worried._ What was this promise, would it break them apart?_

"My mom was very big on abstinence and I always promised her I would wait." _Was she saying that__…?_

"I'm a virgin Troy and I plan on staying that way until I'm married." She bit her lip in anticipation of his reaction. The affect of her words were like a splash of cold water. _Virgin. _

"Look I know what kind of girls you went out with before me and-" He rose stepping closer to her and quieted her with a simple kiss.

"Look Tay although I am experienced, I respect you. I love you and I'd never do anything to hurt you babe." She nodded relieved.

"I know I guess I was just having doubts." He kissed her again continuing to hold her close.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to share your mom and this with me." She smiled sheepishly.

"I love you." She declared and he kissed her before repeating the sentiment.

**Okay yay new chapter. I wanted Troy and Taylor to be deeper than just black/white couple so I threw this in. Whooh this was long it was gonna be longer but I decided to leave that to the next chapter so review kiddies! - Blueprincess**


	8. Cynthia's woes

* * *

Taylor glanced over at Cynthia glue gun in hand and peculiar smile plastered on her face.

"I think this needs more glitter." Cynthia looked at the shirt her head tilted and fingers strategically placed on her chin.

"Nah, that's good enough. Gosh this is so cute!" Taylor rolled her eyes and sat at the edge of her bed.

"I feel like one of those lame girlfriends that have no life so they make t-shirts with their boyfriend's name hot glued all over them."

"No it's cute actually really adorable. No shame in wanting to support your man. I wish I could do something like this for Derek."

"Why can't you?"

Before Cynthia cold answer there was a tap at Taylor's window. Taylor giggled knowingly before opening the window for the striking basket ball captain.

"Hey Sexy." Cynthia groaned as she watched the happy couple in envy. _Why can't me and Derek be like that?_

"Hey honey what are you doing here?" Troy shrugged climbing into the room.

"I wanted to see you, Oh hey Cynthia." Troy waved observing the girl in the corner of the room mumbling and furiously bejeweling her t-shirt. Cynthia grunted in response.

"So what are you guys doing?" Troy asked looking around the colorful room. Taylor shook her head and wagged her finger at him.

"Uh uh it's a surprise." Troy sighed taking her into his arms.

"You know I love you." Her nose instinctively crinkled as he kissed the tip of it, which made him smile.

"I love you more."

"No I love you more." Cynthia vigorously embedded the jewels in to the shirt.

"Your so adorable baby." Taylor cooed standing on her tippy toes to kiss him on the lips. Cynthia almost threw up.

"Fuck!" Cynthia irately screamed after she placed the red jewel in the wrong place, messing up the "C" in wild cats. The couple broke apart from their heavy make-out session to observe the cursing girl.

"Um Troy I think you should leave." Troy looked at her in shock.

"Go." Taylor demanded he in turn rolled his eyes at Cynthia and reluctantly climbed out the window. She blew him a kiss before shutting and locking the window.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Taylor inquired focusing her attention on the now grumbling Cynthia.

"Nothing." Taylor sighed not wanting to pressure her into talking.

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk I'm here…always."

* * *

"Whooh yay go Troy!" Taylor cheered as Troy scored another point for the Wildcats. Cynthia and Taylor jumped up and down both wearing their self made East High spirit gear. "#30 is my man" was ironed on the back of Taylor's glittered down tee. While Cynthia's bared a regular "Go Wildcats!" Chad and Derek sat in the corner of the bleachers shaking their heads at the two lively girls.

"I can't believe Cynthia I though she was smart, man you better get your girl." Chad complained to her gullible boyfriend. Derek shook his head agreeing with Chad as usual, as he watched her approaching.

"Hey baby." Cynthia greeted her boyfriend stealing a small kiss from his lips.

"Hey Derek." Taylor politely waved. Chad nudged Derek and Derek sat up alerted.

"What the hell Cynthia why are you over there cheering for that loser?" Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Nice way to think for yourself Derek." Taylor shook her head. _How can Cynthia deal with that?_ Chad smirked satisfied looking at the bickering couple.

"And you, you're pathetic Chad." Cynthia berated him getting completely in his face.

"Get your woman D." Chad replied in a nasty tone. Taylor held Cynthia back seeing as she was about to punch the boy with the unruly curls in the face.

"Come on Cynthia let's go." Taylor urged dragging the angry girl away from the two football jocks.

Taylor ran from the stands and embraced Troy tightly who lifted her from the ground zealously kissing her.

* * *

"Oh my gosh baby you were so good!" He put her back on the ground and admired her shirt.

"You look sexy." She blushed and he gave her a light peck.

"So how are we going to celebrate my big win?" Taylor thought fully stroked her cheek.

"Hmm how about you take me out to dinner then you, me, and my big empty house?" He squeezed her sides making her jump.

"Hell yeah." She beamed grabbing his hand as they made their way over to Cynthia.

"Hey were going to head out but call me when you get in honey."

Taylor giggled as Troy who was behind her tickled her sides. She playfully slapped his shoulder and they shared a small kiss.

"Okay you two have fun." The taller girl weakly smiled at the two. Taylor and Troy both embraced her before walking off elated.

"Must suck being the third wheel." Cynthia rolled her eyes at hearing Chad's voice.

"Hey asshole where's my stupid fuck of a boyfriend?" Chad shrugged.

"Warming up the car I think." She frowned disgusted. Chad felt sorry for Cynthia. He controlled everything her boyfriend did. Cynthia was an attractive girl Chad noticed. Her caramel colored skin contrasted starkly with her jet black shoulder length locks. Her lips always seemed to be smiling and her eyes seemed to twinkle when she was happy.

"Look C I'm sorry about before." She looked at him kind of shocked. He hasn't called her C since they were in grade school, back when they were actually friends. When high school came Chad became a player and Cynthia ironically fell in love with his sidekick something of which Chad secretly resented.

Chad looked around the empty hall way and slowly advanced toward the dazed girl. Before she could say something his lips crashed against hers. Backing her against the lockers she moaned when his tongue entered her mouth wrestling with her own. She had never felt so much passion in one kiss before. Foot steps were heard at the end of the hall and they quickly parted.

"Chad come on!" Derek hollered.

"Shut up and go back to the car dumb ass." Derek rolled his eyes before squinting at Chad. He didn't notice his disoriented girl friend seeing as Chad was shielding her from his gaze and left with out a word.

Chad looked at Cynthia and sighed.

"C you okay?" She nodded looking around the hallway again. He leaned in and captured her lips again before whispering a quick good bye. He jogged down the hall toward the exit and hopped into Derek's car with out a word.

"Hey who was that girl?"

"Oh some West High chick." Derek nodded and chuckled. Chad sure had a way with the ladies.

Cynthia slumped against the lockers slightly shaking. _Oh god what did I just do?_ She wondered touching her lips in disbelief.

* * *

Taylor sniggered as she fumbled with her house keys. Troy wasn't helping seeing as he was behind her assaulting her neck with kisses.

"Stop that." Taylor warned before finally getting the door open. Troy went to turn on the lights but she stopped him. Grabbing his collar she pulled him down to kiss her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are so bad." He whispered and she laughed out loud as he began to kiss her neck. The foyer light came on and they both came face to face with an angry looking Dr. Mckessie. Troy quickly let go of Taylor and she stepped back smiling slightly at the fuming man.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Taylor nervously inquired.

"Who's your friend Taylor?"

"I'm Troy Bolton I live next door." Troy held his hand out, and Dr.Mckessie looked at it in disgust. Troy put his hand in his pocket and turned to leave.

"I'll see you later Tay. Nice meeting you Dr.Mckessie." Daniel Mckessie in turn grunted. Troy scrambled out of the house and Taylor watched her father nervously.

"What exactly did you guys plan on doing tonight Taylor." Taylor stared at him in shock.

"I cannot believe you; I see how you think of me now." She moved to go to her room but Daniel was having none of that. He grabbed her arm stopping any further movement.

"You young lady came home at one o'clock in the morning with some strange boy and you dare to get an attitude with me."

Taylor rolled her eyes and stayed silent.

"Who is this white boy?"

"Oh god not you too, we get this from every one else but I didn't think I'd ever get from you."

"Sorry if you don't dare tell me anything about you anymore." Taylor stood up to her full height.

"You're never here for me to tell anything dad! Ever since mom died I've been invisible to you." He shook his head in denial.

"And Troy is my boyfriend has been for the past three months, not just some white boy." Daniel McKessie was silent. _What has that boy done to my usually obedient daughter?_

"I'm going to bed dad I really don't feel like fighting with you." She trudged up the steps while her dad watched in contempt.

**Whooh long chapter my fingers are tired gosh review- Blueprincess**


	9. Discovered

**Early christmas gift! I know its short but next chapter is going to be really really really long and drama filled this one is jus introducing the drama. I will try to update on AWBS before christmas but if i don't then i will right after so anyways enjoy...**

Cynthia pulled back from the kiss and blushed under Chad's gaze. He in turn smiled lifting her chin to lean down and plant another kiss on her slightly swollen lips.

"We should go." She softly murmured not wanting to leave their spot. Chad shook his head no and continued to rain kisses on her neck and collar bone. She mewed lightly grabbing his shirt pulling him closer to her body.

"We-we r-really got to go" Chad smirked pulling away holding her body at arms length.

"Do you really want to go baby?" She shook her head.

"Of course not, but we have to." He nodded understandingly. Although this fling was not supposed to go past the weekend they couldn't keep away from each other. That weekend turned into a week and that week into a month. He even began to grow feelings fro her, something he'd never done with any other girl, but whenever he saw Derek he felt an undeniable pang of guilt.

"Fine just one more kiss." This time she pushed herself on him and stood on the tips of her toes to place a lingering kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Damn I feel like I haven't seen you in years Bolton." Brad teased landing a playful punch on Troy's shoulder. Troy smiled and knocked fists with the blonde basketball co-captain.

"Whatever man you see me everyday." Brad rolled his eyes leaning against the red lockers beside him.

"Well not without Taylor attached at your hip, what are you doing anyways?" Troy held up his basketball spinning it on his index finger.

"Going to go practice before first period."

"About time you work on something other than trying to get into Taylor's pants."

"Aye jack off" Troy hollered at the offending boy. Brand hunched over giggling.

"At least I have some one to do it for me." Troy raised his ball to hit Brad and he took off running down the hall.

"Don't forget party at my house after the playoffs." Brad shouted half way down the hall.

"Yeah you better run you pussy!" Troy yelled to the co- captain down the hall.

Troy silently laughed as he mad his way into the empty gym. Bouncing the ball a couple of times he groaned seeing as the ball needed air. When approaching the supply closet his face twisted into an unfavorable at hearing the curious from what he could hear moans from the other side of the door.

"What the hell?" He whispered catching the high pitched giggle. Curiosity getting the best of him he opened the closet shocked at the sight before him.

"Oh shit." He voiced unconsciously.

"Troy!" Cynthia gasped straightening her shirt and smoothing down her ruffled hair. Chad stood awkwardly looking between the two.

"I should go." Troy nodded angrily slightly shoving him as he left. Cynthia stared at Troy for a moment before turning to leave also, but all further movements were halted when Troy stood before her blocking her path.

"Why are you doing this Cynthia?" She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth to keep the lump rising in her throat down.

"You don't understand Troy you and Taylor are perfect." She chocked out nervously running her fingers through her hair.

"I thought you and Derek were happy?" She shook her head furiously burying her head in her hands fully breaking down.

"Hooking up with Chad is not going to help anything Cyn." She looked up at him rage in her eyes.

"Just because I'm not pure and vigilant Taylor doesn't mean I'm a slut Troy!" She got up to leave but Troy held her back grabbing her arms and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I just know how Chad is. I don't want you to get hurt." She nodded against his shoulder and stepped out of the embrace.

"Don't tell anyone please not even Taylor."

Troy nodded reluctantly agreeing.

"Okay."

"Thank you." She gave him another quick hug before she left. Troy sighed holding his hand to his forehead. He never kept a secret from Taylor now how was he going to keep one from her about her best friend?


	10. All falls apart prt1

**Yay I'm updating oh and btw HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm having writers block with AWBS but I'll try to crank out that last chapter as fast as possible. Enjoy…**

"Hey Troy wait up!" Troy turned around shifting his weight curiously gazing at the curly headed boy.

"What?" He held out his arms in an over exaggerated shrug. Chad rose from his hunched over position to face the brunette basket ball player.

"Damn your fast." He said mostly to himself. Troy smirked amused that the quarter back couldn't keep up with a little brisk walking.

"Look Cynthia told me about what you did that was really cool." Troy's expression suddenly hardened.

"Look let's get this straight I didn't do it for you." Chad nodded. "Taylor loves Cynthia and I love Taylor therefore I love Cynthia so you better not hurt her."

"Look man we cool?" Chad wondered aloud. Troy simply nodded and they knocked fists before parting with a silent truce. Just like that three years of animosity was put to rest.

* * *

Taylor collapsed on her bed with a frustrated sigh left to only one conclusion, _I have nothing to wear! _

"Cheer up Tay we'll find you something to wear." Taylor glanced over at the very chipper Cynthia.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked referring to Cynthia's new bubbly attitude she's been sporting for the past month.

"Never mind that just let's find you something to wear." Cynthia pulled the sulking Taylor off her bed and toward her closet. Cynthia squealed after spotting the gold sequined mini dress in the back of Taylor's closet.

Taylor shrugged before changing right in front of a shocked Cynthia who immediately shielded her eyes. Taylor rolled her eyes and struggled to zip the material. Finally getting the zipper up she turned around holding her arms at her sides.

"Ahh you look adorable!" Cynthia practically hopped to Taylor adjoining bathroom and grabbed her straightener.

"Now your hair!" She exclaimed clasping and unclasping the black hair appliance. After her last meeting with Chad she felt as though she was on cloud nine. Despite feeling guilty about not telling Taylor and cheating on Derek she couldn't help but gradually fall for the charming quarterback. When they last met up he took her to the beach for a picnic. They spent the whole day talking, laughing, and sharing sweet kisses in between, it was just all around wonderful.

"Damn girl you look hot." Cynthia announced while placing the hand mirror in front of Taylor. Taylor beamed gawking at her reflection for different angles.

"I do! Wow thanks. Now let's get you sexy for your man." Cynthia smirked thinking of Chad.

"Derek's going to love you in this!" She then frowned thinking of Derek's usual non-attentive behavior.

"So what are you going to get Troy for you guy's anniversary?" Cynthia inquired rapidly changing the subject of her and Derek. Taylor shrugged setting a strand of pearls against the black cocktail dress she picked out for Cynthia.

"Here go change then we can curl your hair."

* * *

"I got the hottest girls in the world as my dates tonight how lucky am I?" Taylor smiled looking up at her boyfriend, his arms were slung over both impeccably dress girls. Cynthia spotted Derek and Chad over by the punch table and decided to make an appearance.

"Ok kiddos I see my man so I'm going to take a stroll over to the punch table." Troy and Taylor nodded as always to wrapped up in each other to notice.

Chad smiled as he watched 'his girl' make her way over to them. She gave him a secret wink before tapping her boyfriend's shoulder. Derek who was oblivious to everything glanced over Cynthia before giving her a brief hug. Chad looked on in envy.

"So how's the party boys?" Cynthia asked latching onto Derek's side all the while looking at Chad. Cynthia faltered when she saw a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Some hot girls here, they seem easy enough." Chad gloated while looking at Cynthia. She gritted her teeth as she watched him and Derek knock fists.

"I've got to go talk to Taylor." She uttered through clenched teeth. She then proceeded to stomp across the party and pry Taylor away from Troy who after much protest left to go talk to Brad.

"Damn Troy is looking sexy tonight." Britney nearly moaned while licking her lips. She flipped her freshly colored hair and fingered her new light brown low lights.

"Why did I break up with him?" She asked watching him place a small kiss on Taylor's neck.

"Because you were cheating on him with that college freshman." Britney frowned.

"Shut up Mellissa." She demanded angrily of her side kick like friend.

"Maybe you should be acting more than talking dontcha think Brit?" Brad murmured in her ear while hugging her from behind.

"What about the black chick?" She asked pointing to Taylor who was now being pulled away by Cynthia.

"I got her." He reassured the dirty blonde bombshell.

"Hey dumbass." Troy teased walking over to the trio.

"Speak of the devil." Britney purred biting her lip. Troy shifted his weight uncomfortably quickly bringing the bottle of beer up to his lips taking a long swig at the sight of his ex girlfriend.

"Uh me and Mellissa got some business to take care of." Brad announced grabbing the red head's hand.

"So Troy how are you?" Britney inquired batting her eye lashes rapidly and placing a hand on his arm. The muscles under his skin flexed and she shuddered. Gaining her composure she smiled up at him again sweetly.

After convincing Cynthia that 'Derek' was just a little wired up they made their way back to the party. While Cynthia went in search of Derek Taylor searched for her own boy who was talking to a girl Taylor couldn't help but acknowledge as no less than gorgeous.

"They look good together don't they?" Brand asked standing behind Taylor who stood silently watching Troy and the girl's exchange. She saw something in his eyes as he laughed at her joke, a little gleam that Taylor couldn't shake.

"It's nothing." She reassured herself aloud as she watched the girl whisper something in Troy's ear.

"Sure." Brad agreed eyeing the hem of her dress.

"It must be hard not fucking you." Taylor whipped her head around facing the green gazed boy.

"Excuse me!"

"I know Troy hasn't fucked you…yet." Taylor rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"It's going to happen though. I mean they don't call him seal the deal Bolton for no reason." Taylor stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"He's guaranteed to seal the deal within six months or less." Brad then gave a bitter laugh.

"Oh shit isn't your six month anniversary next week?" Taylor shook her head repeatedly.

"No Troy wouldn't do that."

"I could see why he's waited so long, I mean your hot shit baby." He whispered placing a hand on the small of her back.

"And every one wants' to sow their wild oats and fuck a black girl at lease once in their life." He explained his hand slowly inching downward.

"Your just an experiment baby, they are the perfect all American couple." He clarified, growling after giving her bottom a firm squeeze. Taylor grabbed his hand pushing him away from her.

"Troy loves me and no matter what you say I know he'd never do any of those things to me."

"You sure?" He asked turning her body around.

Taylor instantly became light headed at the sight of her boyfriend lock jawed with the provocatively dressed girl. She made her way over to him watching in horror as the girl pushed herself closer to Troy.

Troy pushed Britney away a couple seconds after she planted a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Shit." Troy cursed his gaze locking with Taylor's who was a few feet away. Britney gave him a dainty wave before departing toward Brad's direction.

"Baby look I…" She placed a hand on his shoulder indicating for him to just stop talking which he did immediately.

"Let's just go." Taylor almost inaudibly demanded fighting back tears. Troy nodded sadly hearing the tears in her voice and grabbed her hand as she led them out of the party.

* * *

"C...C…Cynthia wait." Chad pleaded with the fleeting girl. Finally when he grabbed hold of her arm did she stop.

"Chad I-" She abruptly stopped her oncoming rant when she noticed they had a small audience. Chad motioned for them to move to the small darkly lit corner of the room.

"What's your problem Chad why are you trying to hurt me?" She demanded referring to the way he was grinding with every willing girl within his grasp.

"Well you were all over Derek."

"He's my boyfriend!" She exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"Why you know you don't love him." He crooned in her ear holding her close.

"I do." She whispered slowly melting in his arms.

"Come on let's get out of here." He urged. Sighing she finally submitted to his will and took his hand as he led them out of the party.

Derek blinked quickly as he watched from what he could make out his best friend hold his girlfriend before leading her through the crowded dance floor out the party. _No it can't be them._ He reassured himself. _They wouldn't do that to me. _

* * *

"Mmm." Cynthia moaned as Chad gently it down on the sensitive skin of her neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair then fumbled to unbutton his shirt.

"Stop." Chad softly demanded releasing his hold on her and pushing her fingers away. Cynthia stumbled back hurt at the rejection. Running her fingers through her hair she searched aimlessly for her misplaced bag through a watery gaze.

"Baby don't go." Chad pleaded grabbing her waist from behind. Much to her dismay an errant tear fell onto her cheek.

"You don't want me?" She asked turning around in his arms. He furiously shook his head grabbing her hand placing it below his pelvis. She gasped feeling his hardened package.

"I want you more than anything." He explained brushing away the tear from her cheek.

"It's just that I won't be able to see you with Derek anymore." He whispered cradling her to his chest.

"If we do that then you'll have to be mine." She looked in his eyes shocked at his confession. After a moment of silence she kissed him again and reached to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you sure?" He asked briefly pulling away from her kiss.

"Yes Chad…make me yours." He hungrily kissed her reaching behind her back to unzip her dress. Once unzipped he pushed the material down her body revealing her simple white bra and panties. Stepping out of the material she strolled over to his bed coyly sitting on the edge of it. Grinning in anticipation he quickly tore the shirt from his body, and soon his jeans suffered the same fate.

Sitting on the bed beside her he drank in the skin revealed to him.

"You're so beautiful Cynthia." She blushed reaching behind herself to unsnap her bra. He sharply inhaled reaching out to bring her body closer to his. Straddling his hips she placed her hands on Chad's chest both of them silently observing each other's forms.

"I love you." Chad hoarsely uttered slightly brushing his lips against hers. Her chest rose and fell rapidly in excitement as she pushed him down on the bed and rose from it hooking her thumbs through the material around her hips. It skimmed down her long legs to the ground and she kicked it to the side afterward. Chad sat on his hunches watching her while licking his lips.

"Mmm come here girl." She giggled and strutted over to Chad slowly working her way up his body. Flipping her over he suckled her sensitive nipples while parting her folds with his fingers.

"Oh hmm Chad." She mewled after he slipped two digits inside her. Purposefully moving in and out she moaned uncontrollably.

"Chad please." He lifted up to look in her eyes and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What do you want baby?"

"I want you inside me." She whispered wantonly reaching for the waist band of his boxers. He beat her to the punch quickly taking off the offending barrier. Surging deep insider her they both whimpered feeling a sense of completion. He slowly moved within her groaning at her warm snug fit.

"Damn C you feel so good baby." He praised, she simply moaned in response clawing at his back and shoulders. Lust clouded Chad's mind as he picked up his pace burying his face into the crook of Cynthia's neck. Throwing her head back in ecstasy she groaned feeling the beginnings of an orgasm in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh honey go harder." She urged. Lifting her up he slammed back into her roughly making her emit a small scream.

"You like that baby?" She nodded repeatedly after he repeated the move.

"What?" He asked again wanting to hear her say the words.

"Yes honey I love it, oh I love you!" She wailed giving into the approaching orgasm. A second later Chad came too leaving both them breathless wrapped in each other's arms.

"Wow that was…wow." Cynthia praised him in awe.

"I know I get that a lot." She playfully punched his shoulder.

"Owe." She gave him an apologetic kiss on his shoulder and he smiled.

"I love you babe." Chad professed bringing a giddy smile to Cynthia's face.

"I love you too honey."

**WOOHOOOO! Okay can I go on the record and say that was by far the hottest love scene I have ever done! Tell me whatcha think oh and next chapter ridiculous drama you might even shed a tear review por favor- Blueprincess**


	11. All falls aprt part2

"Hello wonderful girlfriend of 5 months and 29 days." Troy greeted Taylor giving her a soft peck on the lips. She weakly smiled before turning away from him to close her locker. They were undeniably on the rocks since Brad's party last weekend. Although Taylor said she forgave Troy after he explained the kiss wasn't his fault he could tell that he wasn't exactly her favorite person at the moment.

"Hey aren't I supposed to be the one groaning about anniversaries?" He coaxed trying to capture the attention of his dazed girlfriend.

"Troy it's not a big deal okay." She coldly replied, if all the things that Brad said were true they'd be proven tomorrow, so Taylor decided to hurt Troy before he even tried to hurt her.

"I'm tired of this." Troy complained. Taylor's heart jumped in fear, _Was he breaking up with her?_ No matter how hard she tried she couldn't and probably wouldn't ever be able to un- love the charming boy. She'd never loved a boy before Troy and now understood the sentiment about not being able to let go of your first love.

"What?" Taylor questioned shakily.

"Look I know you said you forgave me, but Taylor you're not acting like it." Taylor sighed staring deeply into his eyes. She saw genuine sorrow and decided to give up her grudge, which was slowly tearing her relationship apart.

"I'm sorry." Taylor apologized.

Troy nodded pulling her close. Snuggling deeper into Troy's embrace he placed a kiss on her forehead making her beam.

"I think sometime I love you too much Troy Bolton." Taylor quietly confessed, not expecting a reply.

"Well I know I love you way too much Taylor McKessie." With those simple words all of her doubts were put at bay.

_Dear Taybaby,_

_Happy Anniversary Baby! Be ready for me at nine. I love you so much. _

_Love,_

_Your Ken_

Seeing the tiny note on her window sill, Taylor smiled as she read her boyfriend's unintentional romantic gesture. Grinning she recalled the time when she acquired her new nickname. Cleverly he figured since he either called her one of the two endearments or both when she was upset with him, he'd put the names together.

"Your handsome prince is waiting." Troy cheekily announced after tapping the slightly jarred window pane. Taylor laughed at Troy's reactions when he caught sight of her in the dress she'd be wearing tonight.

"God you are beautiful." Troy breathed scanning her full length with gauged eyes.

"Thanks handsome prince." Taylor teased, making Troy blush. Helping her through the window, Troy softly put his beauty on the ground and led her across her yard to his home.

"We're going to your house?" Taylor asked confused.

"Yeah." Troy simply replied leading her through his front door.

"Where are your parents?" Taylor guardedly wondered out loud.

"Out of town, we have the house to ourselves." Troy nearly cheered. Taylor on the other hand sat uneasy for some reason, but shook it off.

"I got a surprise." Troy announced putting a finger up, indicating for her to stay while he retrieved it. Troy held up the bottle of champagne with two empty glasses.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Taylor lightly jeered with a hit of skepticism. Troy rolled his blue eyes toward the ceiling.

"Why would I try to do that?" He teased with a wink that made Taylor's stomach churn. Pushing away that feeling yet again she silently watched as he poured the bubbling liquid into the two crystal glasses. Taking the glass from his grasp she quickly made a toast to their relationship before downing the bitter sweet concoction.

"Whoa now you're just trying to get yourself drunk." Taylor shrugged, and then shot him a curious glance after spotting the trail of pink rose petals. He held his hand out, silently telling her to follow it. Carefully walking along the trail she gasped seeing the candle lit setting for two in his dining room.

"Awe it's so pretty." She squealed grabbing neck before pulling him into a long deep kiss that made both of them moan.

"I'm glad you like it." Troy replied in relief.

After dinner which included a few more glasses of champagne Troy led Taylor upstairs to his room which held another surprise for her. Slowly ascending up the stairs Troy led a slightly tipsy Taylor to his room. Stepping into the dimly lit room she noticed more rose petals scattered on his bed. Taylor turned around to face Troy, and was immediately taken into a fervent kiss. A low throaty moan was released for her which provoked him to take his actions further.

Pulling her soft body against his hard one Troy let his hands roam her body and his lips travel down to column of her throat.

"I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level." Troy murmured in her ear while reaching in his back pocket. Taylor blinked stepping back from his embrace. She felt as if she'd been splashed with a bucket of cold water. The hazy cloud the alcohol put over her was all gone now. It all added up, the empty house, bottle of wine, and dark quiet room. This was how he worked, **this** was the real Troy.

Advancing toward the bed, Taylor slowly slid the strap of her dress down her shoulder. Troy stood shocked yet mesmerized at the sight of Taylor diligently disrobing. Down to her undergarments she sat at the edge of the bed, and then beckoned Troy with two harsh words.

"Fuck me."

"What?!" Troy exclaimed in alarm. She stood making her way toward him.

"Isn't this what you want?"She asked running her finger down his chest suggestively.

"Yeah, but"

"Come on now's your chance you get to fuck a black girl." She crudely whispered in his ear making him frown.

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Troy angrily inquired.

"Wouldn't you like to know seal the deal Bolton." She huffed pulling her dress over her head. Rapidly adjusting the straps Taylor stomped toward the door only to be stopped by Troy.

"So you're gonna hold my past against me." She rolled her eyes.

"You know I thought I knew you." Taylor quietly confessed, near tears.

"You do I know you too baby." Troy desperately pleaded foreseeing a hurtful end to his particular fight.

"I don't think I do." Taylor replied silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I trusted and loved you I thought you'd respect my decision to wait." Troy sighed exasperated, which angered Taylor all over again.

"You know I guess you wouldn't know anything about morals." Troy laughed enraged by her accusations.

"From the constant flirt who wears tight jeans and has tattoo on her lower back." Troy barked, and was immediately rewarded with a slap.

"Fuck you were over." Taylor announced swiftly walking down the stairs.

"Wait Taybaby please I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I love you!" Troy hollered at the fleeting girl. Stopping in her tracks Troy ran over to her.

"Please take it back." She shook her head signifying she wasn't.

"Taylor don't this."

"I'm sorry I…I guess you can't fight the inevitable right." She said before making her way into her house.

Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans Troy pulled out the small black velvet box.

"Damn." He mumbled placing the box in the back of his sock drawer.

Taylor threw herself onto her bed, her body convulsing with her own sobs. Grabbing her cell form her night stand she dialed the familiar number and constantly came in contact with the droning blare of the answering machine. Sighing Taylor dialed a number she'd hadn't in forever and waited patiently for an answer.

"Hey."

Leaning against her locker, Cynthia smirked as she read the letter that Chad left in her locker. Hearing the infamous sound of a locker slamming she turned in the direction of the noise and came face to face with her boyfriend.

"Derek." Caught in fear she stood shocked as he took the letter from her clutches.

"Hmmm… hey baby how are you I just wanted to tell you I love you!" He exclaimed drawling the attention of a lot of people.

"Last night was amazing; I can't wait until we can finally be together!" Derek hissed loudly through clenched teeth.

Walking down the hall Troy and Chad stopped seeing the growing crowd near Cynthia's locker. Quickly making their way threw the crowd Troy and Chad watched stunned as the scene unfolded before their eyes. Little to their knowing another pair of eyes was watching the scene also.

"I love you so much baby…love Chad." Derek ended making everyone in the crowd gasp. Deciding to make an entrance Chad pushed Derek away from the softly sobbing Cynthia.

"Back off man."

Derek immediately retaliated by punching Chad in the face. Troy instantly got in between the two brawling boys.

"Stop guys."

"You know what you can have that slut." Derek announced getting in Cynthia face. Chad fought against Troy's grasp but Troy wouldn't let him go. Taylor stepped from the crowd and Cynthia rushed forward to hug her friend, but was shocked when Taylor pushed her away much to everyone's surprise.

"Poor Derek." Taylor announced shaking her head at Cynthia.

Troy stood stunned at his ex-girlfriend's cold attitude.

"Taylor." Cynthia began, but Taylor held her hand up telling her she didn't want to hear it.

"This is where you were last night when I needed you, when I called your phone five times." All eyes were on the two girls as Taylor continued to talk.

"And you, of course you knew." She said pointing to Troy whose head was bowed.

"You know he's right about you." Taylor informed the weeping girl.

"You are a slut." She said turning her back on Cynthia and harsh slamming into Troy's shoulder on her way out of the crowd.

**Whoo harsh I know but hey things get better please review! - Blueprincess**


	12. Happy Birthday baby

Brad shook his head as he listened to Troy recall the details of his and Taylor's break up as well as the fight earlier in the day.

"Whatever I knew she was a bitch."

Brad said sinking his shot then recapturing the basketball to work on his free throws. Troy flinched hearing Brad call Taylor a bitch. He suspected that Brad didn't like her, but the hatred in his voice was very evident when he commented on her recent behavior.

"Look she's not a bitch she's just-"

"Wait you mean to tell me your still whipped by that little cock tease?" Brad asked staring at Troy incredulously. Troy remained quiet deciding that not giving an answer would be best.

"I don't even know you anymore man." Brad said setting the ball back in its proper place.

"You need to be trying to get with all this new tail. Troy rolled his eyes as he listened to Brad's rant.

"Dude you got that whole broken hearted angle, chicks are practically creaming their panties when you walk by them." Laughing at his proposition Troy turned down the offer.

"That's cool, but right now I really do have a broken heart."

"Well get some hottie to fuck that broken heart away." Troy shook his head in disapproval.

"You have no emotions man." Troy said before walking toward the locker rooms.

"Maybe, but then again if I did I'd probably be some whipped little pussy crying over a bitch…hmm…kinda like you."

Troy laughed throwing the ball in his hands at Brad. Checking his watch Troy quickly exited the gym toward the locker room and hurriedly shed his sweat drenched clothing and stepped in the simple white tiled shower.

With a sigh of relief Taylor made her way to her car after a stressful day at school. Who knew that not having friends or a boyfriend would be so hard? Running her fingers through her wavy locks she pulled her keys from her bag and unlocked the beat up Toyota she loved so much. Groaning she realized that tomorrow was what would be the most monumental day of her life, if she wasn't in hell.

"Great just what I need a lonely birthday." She mumbled under her breath after starting her car up and pulling out of the East High parking lot.

Pulling into her driveway, Taylor headed straight to her room. After complete her homework and taking a much needed shower she slept thinking about the much unanticipated birthday that lay ahead the next day.

"Shit." Troy moaned miserablely and slammed his locker. He got no sleep last night thinking about Taylor's birthday and how he was supposed to throw her a surprise party today. Fingering the velvet box tucked securely in the front pocket of his jeans, Troy sighed. If he thought that he was in the least bit over her then today erased all of those thoughts.

"Hey man whatsup?" Chad asked, a beaming Cynthia attached at his hip. Rolling his eyes at the couple Troy proceeded to walk away.

"Troy, come on man." Stopping Troy faced Chad, who visibly winced at his appearance. Troy knew what he looked like, shit. Bloodshot eyes, wrinkled clothing, and to top it off a very unkempt mane.

"Awe Troy I know today must be hard for you." Cynthia cooed, trying to console the forlorn boy.

"What's today?" asked Chad totally oblivious as to the day's significance.

"Taylor's birthday." Cynthia whispered into his ear. Nodding Chad shrugged sympathetically.

"Look we're going out tonight why don't you come with us." Cynthia suggested. Troy vigorously nodded in disapproval, not wanting to be a third wheel.

"NO, thanks but I really don't need to be in between you guy's love connection."

"Nah come on man you need to get out maybe you could meet some one else."

"I only want Taylor." Troy quickly retorted longingly. Cooing, Cynthia gave Troy a hug and praised him on his romantic nature.

"That's too cute, well you don't have to meet any one but at least come to just hang out and get of the house." Troy sighed and shook his head in agreement.

"Good." Cynthia cheered grabbing both boys' hands leading them toward their homeroom.

"Happy birthday pumpkin." Dr.Mckessie greeted his daughter placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks dad." Taylor replied a small smile playing at her lips. Grabbing her purse and keys she moved to exit the house but was held back by her father catching grasp of her arm.

"Look baby I know things have been hard for you lately with your break up other stuff and I know you must be missing your old friends but keep your head up pumpkin things will get better very soon." Wiping the few tears that escaped her eyes, Taylor nodded taking her father's words into consideration.

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome pumpkin, now have a good day at school."

Pushing the tiny gray button on her key chain, Taylor alarmed her car and walked toward the double doored entrance of her school. Reaching her locker she grabbed the necessary books and quickly headed toward her homeroom, where she was one of the first to arrive. As timed slowly ticked away Taylor noticed Cynthia, Chad, and Troy arrive together. She also noticed Troy's disheveled appearance. She briefly felt sorry for the boy who'd broken her heart then immediately regretted those feelings seeing as he was the main source of her unhappiness.

Troy met Taylor's glance for a brief moment, before she quickly turned away in contempt for the star captain and resident heart breaker.

Straightening her last strand of hair Taylor smiled her reflection before applying her slight tinted lip gloss and lengthening mascara.

"Taylor you ready hun?"

"Yeah give me a minute." She self consciously pulled at the hem of her shorts and decided it was too late to change. Popping the collar of her shirt she picked some lint of the vest she wore over it and secured her foot that was clad in the black still toed pump. Grabbing her over sized bag she headed down the stairs her heels making a constant "click, clack".

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Taylor gasped seeing the two familiar faces in front of her.

"Oh my god."

Squealing she hugged the petite beach blonde girl who appeared to be the exact opposite of the humble brunette.

"Camille Raquel Smith I have missed you." Taylor confessed tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. Pulling back from the hug both girls observed each other and squealed in delight.

"What I get no love?" A baratoned voice inquired. Hugging the statuesque young man Taylor beamed then stood on the tips of her toes to give him an innocent kiss on the lips.

"I've missed you also Everett Taylor Smith." Turning toward her dad Taylor hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much daddy."

"Your welcome pumpkin, now go have fun with your friends."

She nodded pulling the two out the door toward her favorite restaurant in all of Albuquerque.

"Ahh I can't believe you guys are here." Taylor exclaimed making a quick turn on to the highway.

"Me neither Cherry, but I knew my girl was in need of some cheering up so we had to come." Camille replied from the front seat. Everett struggled in the back seat seeing as he size didn't accommodate well with Taylor's not so spacious car.

"Baby you got to get a new car." Laughing Taylor pulled into the parking lot excited to show her old friends around her new town.

"Why take me here of all places?" Troy asked sitting across from the loving couple who were currently decided on what to order.

"Sorry Troy I totally forgot this was Tay's favorite restaurant." Rolling his eyes Troy nodded trying to get his mind of the one thing he could only think of.

"Oh my god." Cynthia mumbled catching Chad and Troy's attention.

"What?" Chad asked concerned. Cynthia simply pointed toward the door which caused Troy to turn around. This had to be a nightmare thought Troy as he watched Taylor walk through the door hand in hand with the undoubtedly handsome boy while talking to the almost white haired Barbie look alike.

"This place is so good you guys." Taylor announced looking over the menu.

"I hope so baby I'm starving." Everett replied placing a hand on her uncovered thigh.

"Back off my friend perv." Camille playfully jeered at her brother.

"Whatever you're just jealous because Tay's all mine."

Rolling her eyes Camille stood.

"I need to go tinkle."

"TMI sis." Smiling Taylor took her hand and they headed toward the restrooms.

"Oh my god who is that hottie?" Camille inquired pointing directly at the table Troy, Chad, and Cynthia were residing at. Turning in the direction she was pointing Taylor rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You know him?" Camille asked looking at Chad with her I want you eyes. With out her consent Camille quickly pulled Taylor toward their table.

"Hey I'm Camille." Camille purred at Chad giving him a seductive wink. Cynthia stared at the girl in shock, but that shock was short lived.

"Um he has a girl."

"Really that's what you are." Camille quickly fired back making Cynthia fume.

"Calm down trust me he's not that special Camie." Taking immediate defense Chad stood in protest.

"I am amazing."

"Your body is anyways." Camille replied tilting her head to the side to get a better angle.

"Why are you here Barbie?" Cynthia inquired enraged.

"Well my best friend invited me here" Camille replied in an obvious tone.

Troy stared at Taylor while the two girls bickered over Chad. She looked amazing, he loved however she wore her hair but tonight it especially looked good. He loved the way the shorts hugged her curves and showed off her amazing legs. She looked all around stunning he thought. Turning toward him Troy saw the sadness that flashed in her eyes before she turned to make a quick exit. Getting up from the booth Troy followed her which in turn alerted every one else at the table.

"Cherry babe what's wrong?" Camille inquired walking toward her now weeping friend.

"Taylor please talk to me." Troy inquired finally catching up to her retreading form.

"Get away Troy." She mumbled against Camille's shoulder.

"Please just tell me what I did wrong baby I'll fix it." Troy pleaded with Taylor. Camille watched in silence as the two fought.

"You know exactly what you did Troy, now go your ruining my birthday."

"No I don't please Tay."

"Troy just-"

"Is everything okay baby?" Everett inquired placing a comforting hand on the small of Taylor's back. That sentiment didn't go unnoticed to Troy who looked at him as if he was going to pounce any moment.

"We were talking dude so you can leave."

"Excuse you." Everett rebutted advancing toward Troy who looked like he was ready for a fight. Taylor held Everett back and motioned for him and Camille to give her some privacy.

Once they were gone Troy made quick strides toward Taylor, and soon they were standing face to face.

"I want to give you something." He took the black box from his pocket and grabbed Taylor's hand placing it in her palm. Opening the box Taylor gasped seeing the silver heart shaped locket with both of their pictures inside.

"Happy Birthday baby." He breathed giving her a brief kiss on the lips. Both of their foreheads touching Taylor sighed.

"I want you back Taylor." Troy confessed. Taylor remained silent.

"Tell me what I did." Contemplating his words she immediately became angry.

"Go ask Brad." Was her simple reply before placing the necklace back in his hand and walking away. Troy stood stunned at Taylor's words, _what__ did Brad have to do with this?_ He didn't know but he was defiantly going to find out.

Wow that was a long chapter actually my longest. Well I know it's been a while but I some how couldn't seem to crank out this chapter. Well review oh and I own noting accept Camille and Everett- Blueprincess


	13. Let's fall too deep

**If you are sensitive to racial slurs then don't read this chapter. I don't own anything…enjoy…**

Troy walked into school the next day still confused as to what role Brad played in his and Taylor's break up. Groaning Troy felt his stomach lurch and immediately knew his conversation with Brad was not going to be a pretty one. Stopping by Brad's locker he peered at the sight of the co-captain trying to run game on one of Troy's exes. Typical blonde hair, blue eyes, no good conversation wise but very flexible, exactly Brad's type. Once the girl left Troy decided to discreetly make his way over to Brad and try to have a from what he thought was going to be a civilized conversation.

"Hey Bro." Troy greeted Brad who immediately acknowledged him with a handshake and "Man hug".

"T my man what sup you look like your dog just died or something." Troy shook his head in indication that his question was not what was bothering him. Deciding to get right down to it he flat out asked him.

"What did you tell Taylor?"

Brad stood back quickly searching the depths of his mind for a quick answer for Troy. _I knew that bitch would eventually blab to Troy. _

"I don't even talk to her except for the one time I asked her to borrow a pencil and she said no." Troy rolled his eyes, he may have not been the deepest in the sea but he knew when some one was lying to him.

"Really, I know you did she told me now what did you say to make her break up with me?" Troy asked raising his voice.

Going on the defensive Brad blurted out the first thought that came to mind, which was not exactly the smartest.

"I told the bitch you just wanted to fuck because she was black." Biting the insides of his cheeks Troy clenched and unclenched his fists. Troy opened his mouth to say something but rage took over and he punched Brad instead. Brad violently slammed into the lockers alerting every one in the hall. Bringing his hand to his nose Brad looked at Troy in shock when he saw blood staining his fingers.

"You know ever since you got with that nigger bitch you've forgotten who's had your back since day one." There were a series of gasps from the accumulated crowd of peers.

"No mother fucker I remember you're the same racist bitch that rides my coat tails just to get ahead." Scoffing Brad got directly in Troy's face.

"Whatever have your jungle bunny whore just remember I'm not the only one that knows she's only going to be good for one thing."

The minute the last word left from Brad's lips Troy pounced. He continuously rained blows downed on his now former friend. He was enraged, it seemed like nothing could stop him from beating every last slur Brad made against Taylor from his lips.

"Troy stop!"

A desperate voice pleaded with him. Recognizing the voice as Taylor's he rose from his current position to face her. He winced at seeing the look of disapproval written all over her face. Shaking her head angrily she grabbed his hand and led him out of the school away from the disastrous scene. After she unlocked her car Troy settled in the passenger seat in silence. There was a short ride back to her home where she got out of the car and ushered him inside.

"Come on in to the bathroom you have cuts and I have a first aid kit." He nodded and sat at the edge of her tub as she quickly prepared the disinfecting cream. Hissing Taylor giggled as Troy grabbed her thighs in pain.

"Geez" he mumbled.

"Well next time you'll learn not to fight Mr. Bad ass." Rolling his eyes Troy looked up at Taylor.

"You weren't there you don't know what he said." "I heard every word Troy I guess you had to learn the hard way how your friend really was."

"You know what he said was not true right?" She sat next to him on the edge of the tub.

"Yeah I've known for a while, I was just so afraid."

"Of what?"

"Troy when we were together in the future I saw you and that scared me so much." He softly inhaled listening to her speak.

"I didn't want you to wake up one day and figure…figure out that it would be so much easier for us to not be together. What Brad said that was just a way for me to get out before you realized, before I was into deep." She chocked out, tears staining her face. Wiping away the tears Troy sighed.

"I'm afraid too Taylor that'll you'll realize that you are way too good for me baby." Shaking her head she embraced him tightly.

"I'd never do that to you because you're everything I want." She whispered against his shoulder. Letting go of her he peered straight into her eyes.

"Take me back?" He asked his voice quivering in uncertainty.

"Let's fall too deep together babe." She nodded a small smile forming at the corner of her lips. He eagerly pressed his lips against hers and happily sighed when she returned the kiss with just as much vigor. There emotional reunion was broken apart by the opening and closing of her front door and two distinctive voices.

"Oh shit." Taylor mumbled under her breath. Quickly checking her appearance she grabbed his hand and led him out side of the small bathroom into the living room where her friends were currently residing.

"Hey guys." Taylor greeted the pair whose eye brows distinctively rose at the sight of a flustered Troy behind Taylor with their fingers laced no less.

"Hey baby." Everett addressed Taylor warily giving her a small kiss which made Troy's blood boil. Taylor squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"What's going on Cherry?" Camille asked cheerfully.

"You guys this is Troy, Troy this is Camille and Everett my friends from New York." Troy waved and they returned the greeting.

"So playing hooky?"

"No see Troy here got in a fight so I had to be a good girlfriend and take care of him."

"Girlfriend? I thought you broke up with _him._" Everett inquired his voice dripping with contempt. Taylor rolled her eyes at his typical over protective behavior.

"We got back together babe so yeah he's my boyfriend." Deciding to break the tension Camille came over to the two and gave them a congratulatory hug.

"Aww how adorable you guys are too cute."

"Thanks." Troy replied wrapping his arms around Taylor's waist all the while staring at Everett. The territorial act didn't go unnoticed to Everett who gritted his teeth.

"Can I talk to you honey." Taylor asked before quickly dragging Troy into the hallway away from Everett's watchful eye.

"Stop." Troy rolled his eyes at her command.

"I'm sorry babe but that guy obviously wants you." Taylor laughed which caused Troy to get irritated.

"What's so funny?"

"Everett doesn't want me Troy." Taylor said between labored breaths due to her giggling.

"How do you know?"

"Because Everett's gay Troy." Troy stared at her in shock.

"Wow…whoa didn't see that coming…well he does dress pretty nice." Troy rambled which cause Taylor to giggle more. Kissing his lips softly she gave him a little extra reassurance.

"I'm sorry babe we just got back together and I'm already acting like a jackass." Taylor smirked.

"But that's what you do you're a jackass but you're my jackass baby." She proclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck. His hand instinctively went around her waist.

"Speaking of being a jackass what you did today was pretty jackass-ish but I appreciate it and I know how hard it is for you, I know you and Brad had been friends since practically birth." Troy nodded.

"Thank you but Brad changed a long time before me and you even got together, I just realized it the minute he made me lose you." She zealously pressed her lips against his. Taylor wanted to squeal this boy, _her _boy was too perfect. This time she wouldn't let anything or anyone break them apart.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips

"I love you too." He whispered back.

**Okay there is that chapter, next chapter Cynthia/Taylor confrontation and more Traylor love of course! Review peps- Blueprincess**


	14. Elation

Elation.

The quality or state of being elated; pathological euphoria; marked by high spirits; _Troy Bolton._ Taylor Mckessie smiled as she scribbled down the name of the object of her affection in the worn down dictionary. To say that Taylor and Troy's renewed relationship was gong well would be an understatement. Startling her out of her day dream, Taylor jumped nearly two feet in the air when the tall slightly beefy built boy tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Oh hey Der." She greeted him joyfully. Derek grabbed a chair next to her and picked up her notebook and stared at the blank page. 

"Well I see the English paper is going great." He sarcastically noted. She threw an eraser at him in retaliation. 

"Hey!" He barked playfully shielding himself with the back of his hands. 

"That's what you get for being mean loser." He shrugged and she shook her head at his antics. After being assigned lab partner in Chemistry, Taylor undoubtedly became fast friends with her former friend's ex-boyfriend. Troy had not yet accepted this relationship, but Taylor also didn't understand Troy's bond with Cynthia and Chad considering the way they acted when they were previously going out. 

"So I hear Troy's birthday is next week." Taylor meekly nodded thinking of the plans she had in store for her boy. Seeing the light blush that crept onto her cheeks Derek nudged Taylor. 

"What you go in store for this lucky boy Ms. Mckessie?" Gathering her books she simply smirked and gave him a "you'll never find out" look before leaving. 

Bouncing on her heels, Taylor waited anxiously for her boyfriend to arrive at his locker. When she caught sight of him she frowned seeing him walking alongside Cynthia. 

"Oh hey honey." He greeted her with a short kiss before turning his attention back to Cynthia. Quickly checking his wrist watch Troy cut off Cynthia's long drowning words about Chad no doubt. 

"Shoot I got to go but I'll see you later baby and we'll talk later Cyn." Taylor gaped at Troy when he gave her a brief kiss on the cheek and left her in the company of her former best friend. 

"So what are you doing for Troy's birthday?" Cynthia cautiously asked trying to make idle conversation with Taylor whose arms were tightly crossed over her chest in frustration. 

"Nothing if he doesn't stop ditching me for people not worth his time." She callously spewed, obviously referring to Cynthia. Cynthia felt anger pulsing in her veins and couldn't stop her self from harshly grabbing a retreating Taylor. 

"What the hell!" Taylor howled slamming down her books she proceeded to roughly push the from her perspective crazy girl. 

"You don't want to be my friend fine, but stop being a selfish rude little bitch!" 

"Whatever maybe I am a bitch but it's still better than a cheating hypocritical slut." Shaking her head Cynthia sighed. 

"What did I do to you that was so bad?" Grabbing her books Taylor walked away then turned around. 

"You weren't there… you were my best friend and you weren't there." Turning back around Taylor walked away and felt her heart rate start to calm. 

"Come on." Taylor quietly beckoned Troy, leading him upstairs to her room. Troy obliged silently following her up the spiraling steps. Reaching her room, Troy observed the dimed lights and cautiously sat on the edge of the bed where she placed him.

"Tay what-" Se quickly silenced him with a kiss; and placed a small package in his hands. Slightly shaking Troy wondered why he was so nervous as he opened the intricately wrapped box. Finally getting the ribbon off, Troy stared at the silver ring baffled. 

"Happy Birthday." She murmured sitting anxiously next to him. 

"What's this?" He asked holding the ring up to her. Smiling slightly she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. 

"It's my purity ring…and it means that I want to give you my virginity." Troy gulped and felt his palms instantly start to sweat. 

"I-I are-" His protest was immediately silenced by Taylor kissing him. Feeling his body being reclined Troy groaned. Sitting up Taylor straddled his thighs and pulled her shirt over her head. 

"You're so beautiful baby." Troy hoarsely proclaimed running his had down her flat core. Smirking she ran her tongue down the column of his neck. Grunting Troy grasped her thighs quickly flipping her under him. Taylor's chest fluttered rapidly in anticipation of his next move. Looking down his eyes searched out her's and instantly Troy felt a pang of guilt.

"I can't do this." Sitting up he pulled away from her and retrieved her shirt from the ground. Taking her shirt from his 

grasp she quickly got dressed, swiftly wiping away the endless tears of embarrasement falling from her eyes. Troy groaned and touched her arm comfortingly.

"God please don't cry Taylor." Shaking her head she pushed his hand away. 

"Just go…uh god I thought this was going to mean something to you." Grabbing her by the waist he gently but firmly placed her on his lap. 

"Taylor it means the world to me that you'd give something that special to me, but I don't want to do it like this." Reaching up he brushed away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb.

"I want your first time, our first me to be special…I want it to be on _our_ wedding night like you promised your mom and how it should be." Grabbing his face, Taylor forcefully kissed him. 

"You are so prefect." She whispered against his lips, continuing to plant small passionate kisses there. 

"Let's go to bed baby." Pulling him toward the bed, Troy halted in bafflement.

"Um I thought we already discussed this." Taylor rolled her eyes. 

"You horny little git, I meant to actually sleep." She teased using her British accent that he loved so much. Almost immediately Troy pounced on Taylor tickling her mercifully.

"Okay…ah…Troy please!" Taylor managed to howl between fits of giggles. 

"Say Troy's the best hottest boyfriend in the world." 

"Pfft no!" Pretending to be hurt Troy turned his back to her and Taylor came behind him giving him a bear hug. 

"Troy's the most loving compassionate perfect boyfriend in the world." She confessed earnestly. Smiling Troy gave her a quick kiss before pulling her into his arms to get some much needed sleep. Turning in his arms Taylor couldn't help the sigh that passed through her lips as she ran her fingers through his raven colored hair. Finally drifting to sleep visions of Troy danced in her dreams. 

Elation.

Okay I'm so sorry for the wait, but I had major writer's block. Anyways the first half of this story is going to be complete with in one to two chapters then the exciting stuff happens. I had some MAJOR foreshadowing in this chapter and I hope 

you guys picked up on it ;). Please keep reading and reviewing. - Blueprincess


	15. A night in Paris

"What the fuck." Chad, Cynthia and Troy turned to Taylor who stared at the prom poster entitled "A night in Paris" in disgust.

"What honey?" Troy inquired snaking an arm about her jean covered waist.

"Why is our prom named after pornography starring Paris Hilton?" All three simultaneously tilted they're heads in thought.

"Wow I never thought of that." Chad confessed.

"I didn't think you did too much thinking Chad." Taylor teased, which earned her a playfully glare from Chad.

"So Taylor have you picked out your prom dress yet?" Cynthia inquired trying to make positive conversation in light of their recent spat.

"No, but prom's a week away and I just can't seem to get the right one."

"Its okay baby you can just go to prom naked." Troy suggested earning him a high five from Chad and a swift slap on both the boy's upper arms courtesy of Taylor.

"Well I haven't found a dress either so maybe we can go dress hunting together?" Giving Cynthia a genuine simile Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Great so Saturday around noon good with you?" Cynthia agreed with the time before she dragged Chad away who was currently in the middle of a heated debate with Troy over football verses basketball.

"How about this one?" Cynthia recommended holding up a mint green sequined floor length gown. Taylor twisted her mouth in repulsion and immediately shook her head no.

"Uh you're impossible woman!" Cynthia whined putting the dress back on the rack. A few seconds later Taylor emitted a small gasp then squeal before running off to the dressing rooms.

"Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh!" Taylor screamed in delight emerging from the dressing rooms and standing in from of the boutique's three floor to ceiling mirrors.



"Wow if Troy wasn't sexually frustrated before he's gonna go insane with hornyness when he see you in that." Cynthia jeered. Taylor stuck her tongue out before twirling around giddily in her new prom dress. After finding Cynthia's gown the two girls exited the mall with their purchases in hand.

"Stop...Troy...ahTroy!" Taylor howled to her boyfriend who was currently on top of her tickling her unmercifully.

"Not until you let me see it." Taylor shook her head no and Troy held his hands up ready to attack.

"Wait, Wait!" Troy eased off and Taylor quickly took the opportunity to switch their positions. Straddling his hips Taylor stared down at Troy mincingly.

"You know you look really sexy like this" Troy purred encircling his arms around her waist. Grinning she leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips and they're embrace quickly turned heated.

"Taylor Anne!" Mr.Mckessie angrily scolded, interrupting Troy and Taylor's make-out session. Troy hastily pushed Taylor off him causing her to fall in a heap to the floor.

"Um oww." Taylor brushed off her pants and stood, giving Troy a dirty look.

"Sorry baby." He quietly apologized.

"Um…uh...hello Dr.Mckessie." He nervously greeted Taylor's dad who gave him an enraged scowl.

"Troy I think it's about time we had a talk son." Troy immediately fought back the urge to burst into tears.

"Daddy." Taylor whined, but instantly hushed when he gave her a warning glimpse.

"Leave now Taylor." He ordered pointing toward the door. After prying Troy's hands from her wrist, she gave him a quick peck and exited through her bedroom door.



"Look Troy I know prom is this weekend, and I also know that it is sort of a tradition to have sex after prom."

"Oh no sir-"

"Let me finish." Troy nodded vigorously.

"Just no that no sex of any kind will be had with my pumpkin is that clear?"

"Um okay sir." Troy sputtered, and then sighed in relief as he watched Mr. Mckessie turn to leave. Opening the door Dr.Mckessie shook his head at his daughter who was once again in a heap on the floor.

"Taylor see your guest out by eight." He commanded sternly.

"Yes daddy." Taylor replied sweetly. Turning to walk away Dr.Mckessie was startled when his daughter embraced him tightly.

"I love you daddy." She chimed in a child-like voice.

"I love you too pumpkin." He whispered all harshness from his voice gone.

"By eight." He warned again regaining his sternness after breaking from the father daughter embrace. Smirking Taylor shut her door and hopped on the bed next to Troy.

"So what did you and daddy talk about?"

"Nothing special just our non-existent sex life." Taylor immediately cringed, sex life or not it was still weird having her dad know about it.

"Weird…well I have homework and its seven forty five mister so you should go." She announced pushing him through the door way.

"But I didn't even get to see your dress." He complained.

"No not until prom." She replied

"Well at least tell me what colors I need to wear then."

"Black now go I love you."



"I love you too." They parted with a kiss and Troy managed to slip by Mr.Mckessie unnoticed before leaving through the front door.

Troy stood between Chad and Derek with Mr.Mckessie on the other side of the room talking with parents and watching him menacing fully.

"Well this isn't awkward." Troy mumbled referring to Chad and Derek who were currently glaring at one another. With lots of pleading from Taylor to both sides Derek and his new girlfriend Nina managed to become part of their prom group.

Nina who was a mahogany complexion with doe like eyes, bow shaped lips and a button nose was standing by her man in a lavender halter style dress that came down to her ankles in a flowing like manner. Derek looked down at her in admiration and anyone who saw them together could tell that they were truly happy together.

"Damn what's taking Taylor so long?" Cynthia inquired.

Cynthia sported the ruby red spaghetti strapped number that she and Taylor picked out at the mall. Her hand hung around her shoulders in soft curls and red sparkled mary-janes completed her look.

"I don't know." Troy replied anxious to see what his girlfriend looked like. Finally Taylor descended down the stairs in a black strapless gown that had a jeweled empire waist and fell just above her knees. Her hair was held in an intricate bun with her bangs sweeping across her cheeks. Simple diamond studs, black clutch, and black pumps polished off her look and left Troy in awe.

"Wow you look…wow." Troy rambled which caused Taylor to immediately beam in pride.

"You look beautiful Tay." Derek complimented.

"Thanks Der." She replied embracing him in a hug. "I'm so glad you decided to come with us."

"Well I couldn't let my lab buddy down."

Lining up all three couples stood in front of various flashing cameras and held strained smiles on their faces until the last of the pictures were taken.



"Okay let's go!" Chad shouted grabbing Cynthia's hand and heading towards the limo.

The two other couples followed behind shaking their heads at the silly football captain's antics.

"Ah ah ah hottest couple first." Chad said taking the door from Derek and Nina who were trying to climb into the stretch hummer.

"Well thanks for holding the door for us Chad." Taylor replied climbing into the truck with Troy right behind her.

"This is gorgeous." Nina whispered settling down in a place on her boyfriend's lap.

"Yeah this is hot." Chad replied agreeing with her.

Smiling Troy looked at Chad and Cynthia who were currently in the corner "mackin" as Chad would say and "cuddling" in Cynthia's standards. Then he looked at Nina and Derek who were talking quietly with themselves. Finally he looked at Taylor who to his surprised barred a smile on her delicate features.

"What's wrong baby?" He inquired almost immediately.

"I'm just realizing that this year is almost going to be over soon which means that we're all going to be separating." She whispered her voice breaking from the tears that she held back.

"Babe no one's separating especially not you and me." He confessed letting his secret slip a little.

"Okay." She replied not noticing his private blunder. The car stopped in front of the ritzy hotel and all three couples stepped out the limo. Seeing the elaborate decorations and various glamorously dressed couples entering the building the prom group excitedly hurried in to the hotel.

Grabbing a table all three couples sat for a while and observed other's talking, laughing, or grinding on the dance floor.



"Come on Troy let's go dance honey." Taylor requested grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. With her back to his front Troy inwardly struggled with his desires as Taylor moved torturously against him.

"You are so mean." He murmured in her ear causing her to smile wickedly. Continuing to move against him Troy held her hips and started to make some moves of his own.

"Wow white boy you can dance." Taylor teased which caused both of them to smile. After getting down for a few more songs the couple decided to take a break on the dancing just while the others were getting started. Stepping onto the hotel's balcony Troy wrapped his arms around Taylor as she stared at the star lit night.

"I never thought something this amazing would ever happen to me." She confessed turning in his arms.

"What prom?" He asked immediately making her smile. Shaking her head she immediately captured his lips in a lengthy fervent kiss.

"Let's go dance." This time he pulled her on to the dance floor spinning her around the room all night.

"I can't believe you won prom king over me." Chad exclaimed as the couples made their way into their respective hotel rooms.

"Sorry people just like me more." Troy cockily proclaimed kissing his plastic crown. Smiling Taylor laced her fingers through her mans and followed him to their hotel room.

"Well at least we know two couples of the three will be getting lucky tonight." Chad announced high fiving Derek causing Nina and Cynthia to roll their eyes.

"Me and Troy don't need sex to make us closer."  
"Sure." Chad replied rolling his eyes.

"If you guys hear any disturbing noises just know it's just me working it." Cynthia gasped and punched him in the chest hard.



"Chad Theodore Danforth!" She exclaimed pulling him into their room by his ear. The other four looked on in amazement before shaking their heads.

"We'll you guys in the AM." Derek said parting giving Taylor a hug and Troy a respective wave.

Entering their room Taylor gasped seeing the candle lit room. Picking up the single lily that lay across the bed she held it to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent.

"You-" She started then faltered when she turned to see Troy down on one knee with a black box in his hand.

"Taylor I meant it when I said there would be no separation between us. I can't imagine a future without you in it. I know you might say we're too young but I don't need ten more years or ten more minutes to figure out that you're the one, so Taylor Anne Mckessie will you marry me."

**HAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! Thanks for reviewing and holding in their will me lovelies I'm grounded so kind of sneaking on to post this will try to post soon please review- Blueprincess**


	16. Colorful Engagement

Taylor closed her eyes then opened them again. He was still there on one knee with the box in his hand and that same anxious look on his face. _She wasn't dreaming_.

"I-I don't know what to say." Taylor confessed her chest rapidly fluttering.

"Yes would be nice." Troy replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes." Taylor nodded repeatedly. Jumping from his position on the ground he placed a series of excited brief kisses on her lips. Pulling back he opened the box and carefully slid the elegant ring on her finger.

"Oh Troy, it's so beautiful." She whispered as he wiped away her unnoticed tears.

"We're getting married!" He howled spinning her around.

"Troy!" She squealed, and then gave him a smoldering kiss as he placed her safely on the ground.

"Save that for the wedding night Ms.Mckessie soon to be Bolton." Grinning Taylor gave him one more innocent kiss before advancing towards the bed. With Troy hot on her heels they slowly undressed before cuddling up to each other under the covers.

"Night fiancé." Taylor murmured giddily against Troy's lips.

"Night Taylor." He chuckled after pulling away from their kiss. Turning off the light Troy pulled Taylor close to him and sighed in contentment before drifting off to sleep.

"Come on baby get up there's a complimentary breakfast in the lobby." Troy whined shaking Taylor's half slumbering form.

"Troy stop I'm sleepy." Groaning Troy pulled on his jeans and a plain white t-shirt before slipping on his socks and searching for his shoes. Getting up Taylor observed Troy preparing to leave.

"You're leaving me?" Taylor asked solemnly.

"Baby there's lucky charms down there." Troy informed her finding his other shoe and slipping it on.

"You are so mean Troy Bolton." Taylor huffed angrily shoving her leg into the leg of her jeans.

"Taylor." Troy cooed wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't even try." She warned shrugging off his advances.

"Fine." Letting go of her he turned to leave. Feeling her small hand on his shoulder Troy turned back towards her.

"I'm sorry baby, forgive me?" Putting on her puppy pout Troy immediately melted.

"I'm sorry too honey." He apologized.

"I love you Troysie and I can't wait to be your wife." She cooed.



"I love you too Taybaby." Rolling her eyes she grabbed his hand and turned to exit the room.

"We are so annoying." She giggled slipping on her flip flops, before they left the room. When they reached the lobby they found the other two couples chowing down and actually being civil.

"Well some one's getting along." Troy teased Derek and Chad.

"Food makes Chad get along with anyone, Troy you should know." Cynthia replied patting her man's thigh in amusement.

"How was your night guys?" Nina asked after taking a skip from her orange juice.

"Well…" Taylor looked over at Troy and smiled who in turn was beaming.

"Oh my god you guys had sex!" Cynthia whispered excitedly.

"About time you tapped that Troy." Chad said not even looking up from his breakfast spread.

"We didn't have sex." Troy replied in a harsh whisper.

"Then what happened?" Nina inquired.

"We got engaged!" Taylor announced holding out her hand that bared the two carat ring. Chad immediately started choking on his breakfast sausage and Cynthia panicked roughly patting his back to get the sausage out. After a couple of seconds Chad managed to swallow the sausage.

"What the fuck Troy are you insane!" Chad hollered.

"I didn't make you coke on the sausage Chad." Troy replied confused.

"No I mean engaged we're only eighteen. Cynthia glared at her boyfriend and Taylor squeezed Troy's hand.

"Chad stop being an asshole, I think it's great you guys." Cynthia congratulated.

"You're going to be a beautiful bride Taylor." Nina chimed in hugging Taylor.

"Thanks guys." Taylor murmured coyly.

"Well Chad I was going to ask you to be my best man but…"

"Well I guess I could be, but expect me to be the best looking man there." Chad gloated.

"And Cynthia I'd like to ask you if you'd be one of my matrons of honor."

"Of course Taylor." Cynthia answered flattered. "Wait who's the other one…don't tell me that blonde bimbo that was trying to hit on Chad."

"Her name is Camille and yes." Cynthia fumed.



"And Derek and Nina we want you guys to be apart of our wedding also." Derek and Nina nodded in agreement.

"Okay that's settled I'm getting Lucky Charms, baby do you want some orange juice I know you don't like breakfast." Taylor nodded and gave him a light peck on the cheek before they departed.

"Okay we're out of the way, but how about parents more specifically your dad?" Derek inquired which made Taylor frown in dismay.

"Baby breathe." Taylor coached Troy who currently had a death grip on her hand.

"It's going to be okay, I promise I won't let daddy hurt you." Troy nodded nervously.

"Good now help me bring out the desert." Troy grabbed the coffee pot as Taylor took the chocolate mousse.

"Wow that looks great." Jack Bolton complimented.

"My pumpkin's quite the cook." Ronald Mckessie beamed and Taylor smiled in appreciation.

"Well dad, Mr. And Mrs. Bolton me and Troy have something we'd like to tell you." She announced taking Troy's hand and lacing it with Troy's.

"Are you pregnant?" Dr.Mckessie sternly questioned.

"No daddy I'm not pregnant." Taylor replied.

"What is it then?" Katharine Bolton questioned anxiety written all over her face.

"Well I and Troy are engaged." Taylor replied retrieving the ring from her apron and placing it on her finger.

"Excuse you." Mr.Mckessie countered.

"Daddy."

"Absolutely not Taylor, now I've dealt with this little 'situation' for far too long and it ends now."

"I'm sorry Mr.Mckessie but Taylor and I are eighteen and-"

"Don't speak to me!" Dr.Mckessie warned his voice steadily rising.

"Don't talk to him like that daddy!" Taylor screeched.

"Look maybe we should all leave and speak later with cooler heads." Jack Bolton suggested grabbing his wife's hand and advancing towards the door.

"I'm sorry." Taylor murmured to Troy. He shook his head and placed a kiss on her forehead.



"I love you Taylor Anne and we're going to get married."

"I love you so much troy." Giving him a gentle yet longing kiss they parted and Taylor headed towards her father's room. Knocking on the mahogany colored door Taylor entered the large room.

"Daddy we need to talk." Taylor pleaded with the man whose back was turned away from her. Sitting on the bed in front of him Taylor promptly took his large hands and placed them within her own.

"I love him daddy." There was a pregnant silence between the two, and then Ronald Mckessie decided to speak up.

"I don't want you to get hurt pumpkin. I know it may not seem like it with me gone to the hospital all the time, but I care Taylor."

"He's never hurt me, I've pushed his love away once dad because I was so confused but now I'm ready. I want to be with him forever." Taylor confessed.

"People are cruel Taylor."

"Daddy, I and Troy aren't color blind we know hot it is we've faced it all before." Gathering his daughter in his arms Mr.Mckessie gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're all I have left pumpkin, and I want you to be happy." Taylor smiled.

"He makes me happy daddy." He nodded understanding her statement, recalling using the same one to explain his love for Taylor's mother.

"I love you pumpkin."  
"I love you too daddy."


	17. In the now

Taylor slowly inhaled as she approached the podium driven by the uproar of applause particularly coming from Troy. After the clapping died down Taylor stared at the abyss of peers exact replicas with their black cap and gowns.

"I know I'm supposed to give this big speech about the future but I believe that you should live your life in the now but plan for the future. So right now I am so proud to be standing on this stage as a wildcat." They're an immediate thunderous applause which caused Taylor to smile.

"And as a wildcat I've been taught to care, to be resilient, to have school spirit, but most of all to love." She said looking straight into Troy's eyes.

"But living in the now doesn't prevent the future and as it nears I know it will be filled with fulfilled dreams, and ambitions. So congratulations class of 2008 we did it!" Walking away from the podium caps flew in the air and Taylor stepped off the stage immediately into Troy's arms.

"I love you."

Grinning they threw they're caps into the air and in the midst of all the excitement time froze as they shared the last kiss they would ever have in the place where they first meet.

"I love you too."

Later that day the couple walked hand in hand along the spiraling path through the park, quietly observing the view.

"Two days my love soon to be lover." Troy announced breaking the silence between. Taylor smiled at him nodding her head in agreement.

"Finally."

They both laughed at that continuing to walk the path until they came upon the pond and sat by it with Troy's arms securely wrapped around his future bride. Turning in his arms Taylor placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Brushing his cheek with her palm she gazed into his azure eyes.

"I cannot wait to be your wife, to be with you every day and make love to you every night."

"I'm holding you to that."

Bringing his face closer to her she place a sensual kiss on his lips.

"Trust me I will fulfill my part of the deal because I want you so bad." Swallowing hard Troy sat back bringing Taylor with him.

"Well I really can't say I'm not excited about getting married now." Beaming Taylor cuddled closer to him.

"Soak it in Bolton because tomorrow you can't see me at all." Troy groaned in annoyance.



"God that sounds like torture baby I don't want to be away from you for a second let alone a whole day." She looked up at him in amusement.

"Well you have your bachelor party tomorrow and if I know Chad there will be a stripper."

"The only person I want stripping for me is you." Blushing Taylor gave him a slight tap on the shoulder.

"You are so silly babe."

"I'm serious." He replied wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips for affect.

"No." She answered plainly causing Troy to frown.

"What happened to sexy sensual Taylor that was here just a minute ago?" Rolling her eyes she rolled on top of him

"Well that was my um…alter ego, my sexy alter ego." Placing his hands on her hips he chuckled.

"And what exactly is they sexy alter ego called?" Biting her lip in thought Taylor blurted the sexiest name that came to mind.

"Raquel."

"Raquel eh well id like to see a little less Taylor and a little more Raquel right about now." Descending upon him she whispered in his ear.

"Trust me you will become very, very familiar with Raquel pretty soon." She rasped moving against him. Breathing in and out very slowly Troy growled.

"You are evil." Shaking her head Taylor got off him and pulled him up off the grass with her.

"Come on Troysie take me home." Agreeing they walked hand in hand back to their homes.

Chad's fingers fumbled as his sweaty digits dialed the number to his "connection". Finally reaching a voice he gave word of his need and gave a thank you before hanging up.

"So Chad who was that?" Chad shrugged and downed the rest of his beer as he moved through the crowd of riled up men. Rolling his eyes Troy continued to watch the fight that was currently on, he knew Chad had ordered strippers because he just knew Chad.

Taylor sat at the booth in the dimly lit club watching her friends dance. She hated to be the party pooper of her own bachelorette party but she couldn't help that she missed Troy so much. Teasing men into buying you drinks just wasn't as appealing as it used to be.

"What's up baby cakes?" Everett questioned Taylor who sported a slightly pouty face.

"Nothing I just miss Troy but whatever why aren't you some where making out with some hot boy?" Everett grinned.



"Because my baby is over here pouting like she just lost her dog."

"Well maybe you should dance with me and make me feel better." Grabbing her hand he spun her around and pulled her against him as they started to grind. If no one knew better they'd might even believe that the handsome boy dancing seductively with the gorgeous girl was some lucky straight guy. Camille shimmed and whined with any one willing, while Cynthia and Nina choose to just dance with themselves on their boyfriend's behalf.

There was a shrill wolf whistle that jolted Troy and made him notice all the activity at the front door. Groaning when he saw the two girls he sat back and rolled his eyes.

"Who's the lucky guy?" The brunette called and instantly Chad directed her towards Troy. She was pretty Troy had to admit. She looked about twenty and was from what he guessed half black, but she just wasn't Taylor. Making her descent on Troy she sat in his lap.

"I'm Cookie and you are?"

"Troy, look maim you really don't have to do this." Troy urged hoping she would just get off him. Shaking her head no she slowly began to grind into his crotch and placed his hands on her body, holding them there. Chad hooted in the distance as the bottled blonde joined in the fun shedding her top and switching places with the brunette.

"Oh god no." Troy protested to the topless blonde, but his complaints fell on deaf ears. Finally after all clothes were shed and all breast jiggled the girls left giving Troy a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow you got a real lucky girl you're such a cutie." Cookie complimented Troy before she left with Samantha. Sighing Troy closed the door and advanced towards Chad but was stopped by the vibrating of his cell. Checking the caller ID it read Taylor and an immediate smile spread across Troy's lips.

"Hey baby."

"Hey, how were the strippers?" Taylor asked with a noticeable chuckle in her voice.

"I'd much rather prefer Raquel." Taylor blushed and turned away from the girls and Everett who were looking at her.

"You are so silly Troy." Troy grinned.

"Well I'm about to hit the hay baby so I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight sweet heart."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Hanging up Troy settled in his bed, closed his eyes and dreamed about his beautiful bride.

**Okay I decided to stop here but trust me next chapter will get A LOT steamier because guess what Troy and Taylor are finally going to DO IT! So I need some time to make it extra steamy and romantic but I promise I won't keep you waiting like last time. Hey read my new story The Dear Diary Confessions I will be updating that soon also. I don't own anything oh and review lovelies- Blueprincess**


	18. Just the Begining

Looping her free arm through her father's Taylor tightened her grip on her bouquet. Looking up at him e saw unshed tears in his eyes and smiled.

"I love you daddy."

Squeezing his daughter's arm Ronald Mckessie led her down the aisle to her awaiting groom.

"Hi." Troy nervously whispered and Taylor returned the greeting. Grabbing his hands she laced them with hers and looked directly in his eyes.

"May we proceed?" The preacher asked breaking their trance.

"Troy and Taylor have decided to pronounce their own vows." He announced giving the floor to Troy.

"From the moment I met you I knew that you'd be mine and now that I have you I never want to let you go. I promise to always be there for you through sickness, health, and all of life baby…forever. I love you so much Taylor and I know that I want to spend forever with you." By the time Troy had finished his vows, Taylor as well as the rest of the bride's maids were in tears.

"I never thought that I'd find a love like this. Whenever I see you I can't help but smile. You are my best friend and I never want to give you up, and I'd do anything to keep you. I love you."

"Do you Troy Andrew Bolton take Taylor Anne Mckessie? Troy beamed.

"I do." He placed the elegant band on her finger.

"And do you Taylor Anne Mckessie take Troy Andrew Bolton?"

"I do." She chocked out placing the platinum ring on his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Lifting Taylor's veil, Troy planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"And now I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Troy Andrew Bolton." The couple walked down the aisle hand in hand while being pelted with rice by family and friends. They were married and couldn't be happier.

Lifting his bride in his arms Troy carried her over the threshold of their hotel sweet. Giggling Taylor slid down his body then stood on her tip toes to give him a quick peck.

"Let me change into something comfortable, aka lingerie." Scurrying into the bathroom Taylor carefully shed her delicate gown and changed into the lingerie her and Cynthia picked out the week before. Troy sat nervously on the end of the bed waiting for his new wife. Hearing the bathroom door crack open, Troy gulped as Taylor walked over to him. Timidly peeking at him from under her eye lids she placed herself in his lap. Giving him a steamy kiss, she then trailed kisses down his neck urging him to take control. Pulling down her bra strap he placed soft kisses on her exposed skin. Breathing shallowly Taylor laid back on the bed as Troy pressed her underneath him.



"God you're so beautiful." He breathed pressing his lips against hers. Whimpering against his lips she pulled away then got under the covers and shed her bra and panties. Smiling impishly she beckoned him near. Biting his lip he peeled off his clothes and slid under the sheets next to her. Grabbing his shoulder she pulled him on top of her.

"Wait a minute baby."

Reaching across the night stand he grabbed a string of condoms, and opened one with one hand.

"Well some body knows what their doing." She teased as he put the condom on. Looking at his body she noted how the muscles in his arms tensed as he strained. Glancing even lower she unconsciously gawked.

"Whoa."

Looking up at her he smiled slyly.

"I get that a lot." Taylor immediately frowned.

"I really wouldn't like to be reminded that you've been with other women besides me especially when we're about to make love." Bringing her face up to his he spoke to her softly.

"None of them compare to you, and none of them have given me the gift you're about to give me." He replied seriously between kisses on her neck. Moaning Taylor pulled him closer to her letting herself slowly relax.

"T…Troy I-I think I'm ready." She stuttered feeling the intensity of his kisses.

"You sure baby?" Troy asked placing another kiss on her flushed lips. She nodded wrapping her legs around him. He slowly placed himself at her entrance and entered her, both of them sighing. Reaching her resistance eh paused and waited for her to give him permission to continue.

"Keep going." She whispered. Quickly he pushed past her barrier, bottoming out.

"Oww" She winced tears springing to her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, do you want to stop?" She quickly shook her heat at his question.

"No, just go slow."

With him slowly moving inside her, Taylor strongly exhaled with each of his movements. Burying his face in the crook of her neck he mumbled his praise against her sensitive skin.

"Go faster." She softly urged him. Nodding he picked up his pace vigorously thrusting making her whimper.



"Oh Troy…I-I feel…its coming, Oh god!" She moaned letting go completely. Pulling her closer Troy groaned and came soon after. Rolling over he quickly disposed of the used condom and pulled her to his side. Both breathing heavily, they took time to catch their breath before they spoke.

"That was so hot." Troy said breaking the silence and giving her side a squeeze. Giggling Taylor climbed on top of him and let her hair out of its restraints.

"Let's do it again, this time in the shower." She sexily suggested.

"Baby I'm exhausted." Troy complained, his eyes filled with sleep. Pouting she bounced on top of him in defiance.

"But I want it." She whined.

"Taylor, baby I don't know."

"Please I'll do anything you want." Getting interested he grabbed her hips and raised his eye brows in curiosity at her proposal.

"Like what?" She whispered in his ear briefly and he immediately regained his energy pulling a giggling Taylor towards the hotel bathroom.

"Well this is our new home baby." Troy announced setting down the first of their many boxes in the living room of their two bed room apartment, only a block away from their university. As Chad and Troy did all the heavy lifting Taylor and Cynthia put china away in the kitchen.

"So…how was it?" Cynthia asked nudging Taylor.

"So...amazing." Taylor beamed. Cynthia shook her head at the dazed girl.

"Well I take it Mr. Bolton knows how to put it down." Taylor nodded vigorously. Soon all the moving of the furniture was done and Taylor sat in their new bedroom putting away all their clothes. Feeling arms encircle her waist she jumped up in fear.

"Jumpy much Mrs. Bolton?" Turning in his arms she playfully hit him.

"That wasn't nice sweetie."

"Aww I'm sorry baby." He apologized kissing her neck. Palming her ample behind furtively slipped his hand under her terry cotton shorts.

"How about we christen our new bed honey." Troy suggested picking her up and placing her on the bed with a bounce. Taking off his he leaned down to kiss her only to meet the supple skin of her cheek.

"You're all sweaty." She complained cutely scrunching up her nose in distaste.

"Only because I was carrying all of your shit around." Laughing she went to kiss him but this time he rejected her.



"You don't want to kiss me baby?" She inquired innocently.

"Nope you hurt my feelings." Troy replied sternly.

"I'm so sorry baby…let me make it up to you." She apologized kissing down his torso.

"You're evil Mrs. Bolton." Troy said breathlessly.

"You love me though Mr. Bolton." She countered unbuckling his belt.

"I do." He replied before he groaned.

**First half of this story is officially done. Thanks for all the reviews on this story as well as the dear diary confessions which I will be updating soon.- Blueprincess**


	19. Doubts

Troy stirred the rogue colored sauce then sampled the remains of the concoction on the wooden spoon. With an audible "ahh" he placed the lid back on the simmering pot, then strolled over to Taylor whose head was currently buried in a large book.

"Come on baby take a break" Troy urged placing soft short kisses on her neck. Shrugging him off, she continued to highlight in the large book. Ignoring his failed attempt at distracting her from her studies, he continued to trial kisses down the column of her neck.

"Would you quit it?" Taylor exclaimed annoyance laced with in her tone. Pushing away from her with a huff he made his way back into the kitchen and continued making dinner.

Rolling her eyes, she closed the book and trudged over to him.

"I'm sorry I just have to study form my psyche class, you know how important it is to me Professor Binns-"

"That's all you seem to care about lately stupid Professor Binns and that dumb ass psyche class! Have you forgotten about me you got damn husband!" Troy yelled slamming his hand against the kitchen counter making Taylor flinch.

"Don't be unfair Troy." Taylor said trying to reason with him. Not being in the mood for peace with any one, Troy ignored her statement.

"Whatever fucking dinner's done."

Sighing Taylor tried to capture Troy's arm as he stormed past her, but he retired to their guest room closing the white wooden door with a slam.

Troy tapped his pen against his desk and tried to focus on the professor who was currently discussing the basics of anatomy. He thought back to the night before when he and Taylor had their latest blow up, which ended with him sleeping in the spare bedroom. Fighting was all they seemed to do lately. He figured with the stress of school, basketball, and internships that left them no time to bask in the joy of being newlyweds.

Sensing a presence near by, he looked up into a stunning pair of slanted grey eyes, attached to an equally stunning place face. All thoughts of Taylor and their troubled existence were forgotten as his eyes swept over the stranger's body. She had a thin built and an adequate bust and long spiraling golden locks that touched the middle of her back.

"Yes?" Troy inquired of the girl with a confused smirk.

"Um I'm your partner for the project?" She replied in an obvious tone witch slightly angered Troy-_who was this girl?_

"Sorry I spaced out, what project?" Rolling her eyes a sarcastic smirk played at her lips as she sat next to Troy.

"The mid-term project on the basics of human anatomy. We have to make a video presentation." She uttered in a slow mocking tone. Before Troy could reply the bell indicating that class was over sounded through out the room and the students hastily grabbed their belongings and exited the classroom.

"Wait do you have a name, or number, or something?" Troy inquired. Quickly retrieving a piece of paper from her bag, she scribbled down her name and number and passed it to Troy.

"Ok Ashley I'm Troy-"

"Bolton I know" She replied finishing his sentence. He gave her a curious glance in which she giggled at.

"I'm a cheerleader we kind of have to know these things." He immediately shot her a look of disbelieve.

"I know and have dated a lot of cheerleaders and none of them are sarcastic smart asses like you." She grinned furtively before releasing a sight chuckle.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment and fyi I hate cheerleading I just gotta do what I gotta do to keep my scholarship, but you already know about that hoops boy." She fired back before exiting the classroom.

Chewing her lower lip nervously Taylor completed her psychology test and gently place it on Professor Binns' desk. He looked up from his stack of paper and gave her a genuine smile, his soft hazel eyes twinkling.

"Don't worry Taylor you're one of my best students I'm sure you did exemplary as usual." He reassured giving her another infectious smile. Taylor couldn't deny that Christopher Binns was a handsome man. At the tender age of thirty he was twelve years her senior but his athletic built, creamy brown skin, and adorable dimples aided in her developing an innocent crush on her insightful teacher.

"Thanks Mr. Binns" She replied sweetly.

Turning from his desk Taylor retrieved the rest of her belongings before exiting the room a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Hey baby how was your day?" Taylor asked Troy as she walked into their apartment.

"I'm trying to study for anatomy so if you have some stupid story about Mr. Binns or psychology I don't want to hear it." Troy blatantly uttered making Taylor wince. Sighing she sat across from him bringing his face towards hers.

"I'm sorry how I acted…I was just being a bitch. I love you Troy more than anything, please forgive me baby." She pleaded with him.

Leaning towards her he captured her lips with his own and his book promptly fell to the floor forgotten. Smiling against his lips, Taylor leaned back in the couch brining him on top of her.

"So…you…forgive…me?" She asked in between kisses.

"Of course you're to sexy not to be forgiven." Troy replied lifting her shirt from her body and throwing it to the ground.

"Take me to bed honey." She seductively commanded of Troy who swung a squealing Taylor over his shoulder to their bedroom. Disposing her on the bed, he then stripped off his shirt and jeans with Taylor looking on a mysterious glint in her now darkened eyes.

Staring into his eyes she sat up on the bed and slowly peeled off her clothing her eyes never leaving his. He beckoned her near and she crawled up the bed to him. He gave her lips a soft kiss before nibbling on the skin below her ear, making her moan.

"Oh Troy." She mewled pressing herself into him and her lips to his. She slowly descended to her knees kissing the sensitive skin right above his member.

"Taylor you don't have to-"

She shook her head and placed a kiss on the tip immediately silencing him. Troy groaned as she took his full length into her mouth leisurely moving her mouth over him.

"Okay….st-stop." He commanded pulling her up on her toes to comply with his hungry kiss. Pushing him on his back she straddled his hips slowly rocking herself against his clothed member. His nails dug into her thighs as she grinded over him.

"Hurry or I really won't last for long." Troy growled giving her bottom a swift smack. Grinning she reached over him to get a condom from their stash hidden in the nightstand. Opening the golden package, she sheathed him and slowly slid down his girth. Throwing her head back she released a long boisterous moan, and sluggishly began to thrust against his countering moves.

Grabbing her hips he flipped them over, speedily plunging into her making her delivery a whispered shrill.

"You like that baby?" He inquired cockily smiling against her cheek.

"I love it." She replied breathlessly clutching him tighter against her.

"I love you…god…I'm gonna-" She shrilled a she came. After the last tremors of her dominating orgasm coursed throughout her body Taylor looked up at Troy surprised when he continued to move with in her body.

"I love you too baby, now hang on I'm not done with you yet." The shock of his new found stamina soon was forgotten and cries of delight filled their bedroom as their love making.

Later that night as they lay tangled in each other's arms, Troy's mind wondered back to a pair of slanted grey orbs and golden locks before he drifted to sleep a small smirk playing at his lips.

**A small spark of inspiration for this story. I decided I'm going to finish this story before continuing with the other, because I know exactly the direction I want to go with this one. Oh and thank you for all your encouraging reviews btw I love you guys- Blueprincess**


	20. Woes

Troy tapped his foot erratically as he waited for Taylor to pick up her cell phone. It was an hour before his game and this morning she promised to come. Getting the answering machine again he decided to just hang up and hope that she'd just show up.

"Hey hoops boy ready to go shine?" Ashley inquired waving her pom poms in his face. Swiping away the poms Troy grimaced showing his obvious lack of amusement.

"What's wrong Troy?" She asked her manner immediately turning serious.

"Taylor" He simply replied, burying his face in his hands.

"Girlfriend?"

"More like un-attentive wife." He scoffed. A look of shock and then dismay ran across Ashley's usual cheerful face but she quickly recovered putting on a brave front.

"Hmm and I just thought that was a really blinged out promise ring." She laughed making light of the situation that was killing her inside. Troy laughed also not being able resist the fair beauty's infectious giggle.

"Don't worry Troy she'll make it, and if she doesn't it's probably a good reason. I mean who wouldn't want to see you play in all your golden boy glory?" She teased before give him a kiss on the cheek and leaving to join the rest of her spirit harboring comrades.

Taylor glanced over at the clock and murmured a soft curse. She still had two stacks of papers to grade but the game was already in half time. Troy is going to kill me she thought bitterly.

"Uhh Mr. Binns my husband's basketball game is almost over and-"

He held up his hand, immediately silencing Taylor.

"Go ahead Taylor you've been a great help already." She nodded her thanks and quickly grabbed her belongings; he heels loudly 'clacking' against the tiled floor. Entering the gym Taylor searched the bleachers for a sign of Chad and Cynthia and soon found them waving her over. After taking a seat in the spot they saved for her, she was instantly bombarded with questions on her whereabouts.

"Where have you been your man was on fire." Cynthia asked Taylor who was currently searching all the players for her boy.

"I was working at my internship, and it ran over…a lot."

"Oh with Mr. Freaking hot ass Binns."

"Yeah." Taylor replied with a blush, remembering her own innocent crush towards the attractive older teacher. Finally spotting Troy her heart sped a little as she watched him chat with the pretty blonde cheerleader. Catching her eye Troy glared at her disdainfully, and Taylor winced in anticipation of their foreshadowing fight.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Great game honey I'm so glad you won." Taylor sarcastically replied. Troy not being in the mood rolled his eyes and waited for her explanation.

"Look my internship ran late okay I made it Troy. I'm not in the mood for fighting I just want to enjoy us for a minute with out arguing."

Troy however was in the fighting mood so he continued his rant making Taylor increasingly angry.

"I want you to be there for me something you never seem to be doing lately!"

"How could you say that I always make my best effort to be there for you Troy, but I have dreams to I don't want to be the trophy wife of an NBA player. I want to be Dr. Taylor Bolton psychologist who happens to be married to an NBA player."

Shaking his head in disbelief Troy ignored Taylor's words and retreated to their bathroom stripping his clothes to prepare for his shower. Taylor looked up trying to keep her tear at bay then she calmly walked to their bedroom to get ready for bed.

Later that night Taylor lay in bed staring into the darkness blankly, her mind wandering.

"Troy?"

His body shifted towards her's indicating that he too was still awake.

"All we do is fight." Taylor whispered in a shaky voice. Troy could tell that she was crying and he winced knowing that he was to blame.

"I know." He replied

"I'm sorry Troy none of that matter's more than you I just love you so much and I don't want fight anymore."

Troy gathered her quivering frame in his arms and whispered his apologies.

"I don't know what to do anymore maybe it's just this atmosphere and our separate interest or maybe it's just us."

Ashley nodded.

"Maybe you guys are just too young I mean you should be exploring what college life has to offer not trying to keep your marriage together." Troy frowned fiddling with his fingers in thought.

"You might be right but I love her and I want to make it work so badly but every time I think everything is going to be alright it all goes to hell."

Tucking a loose strand of curly hair behind her ear Ashley bit her lip nervously.

"Troy I'm usually a very blunt girl." He smirked knowing exactly how blunt she could get.

"Especially when it comes to guys but …. never mind."

He stared at her confused.

"No tell me." He urged.

"Look I got to go Troy but if something's not meant to be then you just have to let it go. Who knows maybe something even better might be right in front of you."

**Sorry so short but trust me the next chapter will be long enough.- Blueprincess**


	21. Promise?

**Sorry it took so long, true procrastination mixed with slight writers block is a bad combo. Enjoy….**

Lacing her fingers through Troy's Taylor briskly walked towards the dimly lit over crowded house where the Thai Chi frat party was in full swing. Robert a Thai Chi pledge from her bio-chemistry course invited her, and she happily accepted, extending the invitation to Cynthia and Chad as well as Troy.

"Oh wow my first frat part I'm so excited!" Cynthia exclaimed twirling around the couple.

"Calm down C we all know exactly just how excited you can get at parties." Chad said wrapping his arm around her waist, referring to their last party when Cynthia got drunk and showed a un-lady like display of just how strippers make so much money.

Taylor felt giddy; Troy had been so great lately. Finally everything felt like it was going to be okay. Glancing over at him she grinned, he looked so hot with is visor beanie cap covering part of his face and his fitted tee highlighting his amazing physique.

"What are you smiling at?" Troy inquired pressing his forehead against hers. Pursing her lips, Taylor grasped the back of his neck bringing his lips to hers. Groaning Troy pulled her closer as Taylor snaked her arms around his neck. She was the first to pull away leaving Troy breathless and in awe of just how lucky he was.

"Your sexy self." She replied before slipping away from him and running to catch up with Cynthia and Chad. Growling Troy chased after her and pulled them both to the soft grass below. Shrieking Taylor laughed through labored breaths as she looked at Troy above her smiling down at her.

"Well this is a familiar position." She teased pushing his hair from his face.

"It'll be even more familiar tonight." Troy fired back lightly biting the skin on her neck.

"Down boy the party hasn't even started yet." Taylor replied grabbing his and pulling him up off the ground.

Entering the compact yet spacious house Taylor immediately dragged Troy to the dance floor against his many protests.

"Tay you know I cant' dance." Troy moaned as Taylor started to move.

"Don't worry white boy I'll do all the dancing for you, just go with it." Leaning against him she grabbed the back of his neck as she grinded against him. Grabbing her waist he followed suit and grinned when she looked back in surprise.

"Uh oh my baby got's some moves, who taught you how to dance like that?" She inquired turning to face him.

"You learn a thing or two when you have such a talented…dancer in your bed." He crooned grabbing her leg and moving against her.

After their heated two-step on the dance floor both Taylor and Troy decided to break for a drink. While making their way through the mass Taylor spotted Robert and went over to say hi as Troy continued towards the kitchen to retrieve their drinks. Sighing Troy waited in the long line for beers and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Bolton I saw you and the wifey out there making some moves." Troy turned towards Ashley and nervously licked his lips, what the hell was she doing here?

"My date is a Thai Chi." She said reading his expression. Nodding he moved forward in the line, and then turned back towards the blonde bombshell. And bombshell she was, her usually curly mane was straightened and fell around her back and shoulders like a golden hallow. Her mini dress barely reached mid thigh and her stiletto heel sandals were the nail the coffin.

"You look nice." Troy complimented after his eyes took in their fill of her person.

"Thanks you look hot too." She replied her voice lacked with lust. Troy gritted his teeth against her obvious advancement and quickly glanced towards the door for any sign of Taylor.

"We never got to really talk after last time Troy." He immediately tensed then frowned as the bile of guilt rose in his throat.

"Don't" He warned taking a step away from her. Witnessing the flash of hurt in her beautiful gray orbs Troy sighed.

"Okay we can talk just…just not now."

"Hey baby whose this?" Taylor enthusiastically inquired after placing her hand in his.

"Oh um this is…um Ashley." He chocked out, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin.

"Hi." Ashley greeted lifting her eyes from the couple's connected hands.

"How do you know Troy?" Ashley smirked.

"Anatomy, we're both very interested." Taylor nodded tucking a hair behind her ear. Finally reaching the front of the line Troy quickly grabbed two beers and pulled Taylor away giving Ashley a brisk "bye".

"She's really pretty." Taylor commented non chalantly as she drank the beer Troy got for her.

"Yeah but you're gorgeous." Batting her eyelashes flirtingly Taylor gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and peppered his neck with small kisses.

"Aww your sweet."

"Okay love birds break it up." Chad complained his arms hung loosely around Cynthia's shoulder.

"Shut up Chad it's cute."

"Uh baby I'll be back I have to use the bathroom." Troy said catching Ashley's eye as she moved towards the stairs.

"Okay." Taylor simply replied turning towards Cynthia.

Cynthia lifted her drink in the air as her and Taylor practically dominated the dance floor in their slightly drunken haze.

"Okay you two time out, don't need two girls dancing on tables." Chad said pulling them away from the crowd much too many frat boys' dismay.

"Where in the hell is Troy?" Chad wondered aloud.

"I gotta go." Cynthia announced walking towards the stairs after reassuring Chad she could make it. Searching through the rooms for the camode she stumbled into a small room and immediately apologized after seeing a couple in a passionate caress.

"I'm so sorry." Turning towards the disruption Troy opened his mouth to object but immediately snapped it close when he saw and heard Cynthia gasp.

"Cynthia I-" Still in shock Cynthia walked down the hall way from the scene she

wished she never stumbled upon. Troy cheating on Taylor, that was impossible.

"Please don't tell her." Troy pleaded facing the stunned girl.

"Fuck Troy, how could you?" She asked concern etched on her face.

"I don't know look I love Taylor and just we're having some problems and …shit I know I fucked up but I don't want to hurt her."

"End it now with who ever she is." Cynthia commanded sternly.

"I did I promise I did but then she kissed me and you walked in. I don't want her I just had a weak moment." Cynthia nodded wiping her brow.

"You know you have to tell Taylor though." Troy nodded solemnly his head hung low.

"I know in my own time, just please don't tell her."

"Okay." Cynthia shakily complied.

"Well you look surprisingly sober, what'd you do to her Troy?" Chad asked as he and Cynthia approached Chad and a noticeably drunk Taylor.

"Baby let's go home I just want to sleep." Taylor whined breaking Chad's thoughts.

"Okay baby let's go." Troy agreed pulling her against him as they walked out the noise polluted house.

Taylor snuggled against Troy in bed later that night as they prepared for sleep. Troy sighed, the guilt was consuming him. How could he break Taylor's heat like that?

"I love you Troy." She said closing her eyes.

"Promise you'll never leave me Taylor." Troy chocked out tears caught in his voice.

"Troy babe I'm not going any where." She replied taking on a serious tone.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

**Okay I bet you guys guessed that already but trust me so so so much drama next chapter. I don't own anything. Please review- Blueprincess**


	22. Simple Math

**Okay this is the longest chapter I can remember writing but it also is the most dramatic for this story. The italics are flashbacks. Enjoy…**

_Troy touched her cheek gently and brought her lips to his. Moaning she reached under his shirt feeling the panes of his muscled core as he tensed under her touch. Pushing her shirt over her head Troy groaned and attached his lips to the supple skin of her neck. _

"_Oh Troy." _

Running his hands over his face Troy heaved as he fought to catch his breath.

"What in the hell am I doing?" He wondered aloud.

"Well you were playing ball you know doing what you do best…well second best." Rolling his eyes skyward Troy gritted his teeth in anger.

"What are you doing here Ashley?" Troy inquired looking at the fair haired cheerleader sporting her barely there uniform.

"You looked…I don't know stressed." She replied sitting next to him.

"More trouble with the wife?" Troy glared at her.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." He scoffed moving away from her.

"Troy I really…like you. I had sex with you because I think we'd be good together." He immediately softened at her words.

"Ashley I'm in love with my wife. What we did was a huge mistake. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I don't want to be with you." Shaking her head in disbelief she closed her eyes pushing away that threatened to fall.

"But you said…you said you said she didn't care I care Troy." Troy reached over to gather her in his arms but she pulled away.

"Don't…god I feel so stupid. You're such an asshole." She cried trying to stop her rapidly falling tears.

"I'm sorry Ashley." She pushed away his hands and walked out the gym in a huff.

_Running his fingers through her golden mane, Troy growled as he thrust into Ashley's awaiting body._

"_Harder baby." She crooned nipping at the skin on his shoulder. Feeling himself getting closer to the edge he pumped harder then spilt his seed inside her._

"_Damn." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair in disarray. Sitting on the edge of the bed eh grabbed his boxers and jeans and got dressed._

"_What's wrong baby?" She asked putting her arms around his shoulder._

"_I got to go." He quickly replied before grabbing his shirt and exiting the small dorm room._

Fumbling with his keys Troy searched blindly in the darkness of his apartment stair well to find the correct key when suddenly the apartment door opened with a scantily clad Taylor leaning against the doorway.

"Hey baby." Taylor greeted her gaping husband with a devious smile.

"Taylor what-" She rapidly cut off his words with her lips. Biting his lower lip she pushed her tongue in his mouth and moaned when his stroked against her own. Breaking the french Taylor pulled him into the apartment and led him to the dining room where she had an exquisitely prepared dinner for two complete with candles and mood music.

"What's all this sweetie?" Troy inquired sitting down across from her.

"Well you've been so great to me lately I just wanted to show you just how much I appreciate you." Troy felt a pang of guilt hit him hard at hearing Taylor's affectionate words.

"You're perfect Taylor. I would die if I ever lost you honey." Grabbing her hand he leaned over the table to give her a chaste kiss that sent a jolt to both of their loins. Grinning Taylor blushed under his gaze and the two went back to their dinner, all the while giving each other furtive glances that foreshadowed their intentions after they completed their meal.

"That was great babe." Troy complimented Taylor as she moved to put the dishes in the washer.

"Thanks honey, ready for the second part of your gift?" Taylor requested while rubbing his shoulders suggestively.

"Lead the way." Troy responded following behind his wife to their bedroom. After instructing Troy to sit on the bed Taylor strolled to the stereo system and put on a slow tempo song.

"What are you doing Taylor?" Turning towards him Taylor bit her bottom lip mischievously.

"Well you said you wanted me to strip for you…" She replied shedding her satin robe revealing her risqué lingerie. Clasping the dainty pink ribbon between her thumb and forefinger she pulled on the material unraveling the intricate bow and revealing bare skin to an astonished Troy. Sensually moving to the song's steady tempo Taylor moaned as she cupped her full breasts in her hands, kneading and pinching the sensitive skin. Straddling his lap she arched her back and ran her fingers through her ebony locks as she deliberately moved against his confined member.

Between her torturous movements and the little gasps she was making in his ear Troy was about ready to burst. Grabbing her neck he pulled her lips toward his in one of the hungriest kisses she had ever experienced from him. Breaking the lip lock Taylor pulled back and looked into his lust filled eyes which had turned from an electric blue to a stormy grey.

"Take me." She commanded softly. Troy nodded urgently stripping of his garments. Giggling Taylor leaned back on her hunches as she watched him fall trying to get his pants down. Completing his task he hopped on the bed and immediately started peppering her agile body with kisses. Breathing in short pants Taylor watched as Troy pulled her panties down her lengthy soft brown legs. Grunting he gently rubbed her clit and she gracefully arched her back inviting him fully between her legs.

Placing her limbs on both shoulders his tongue snaked out and darted against her love button as his finger maneuvered inside her hot sex. Looking up at her erotic state Troy smiled against her skin doubling his efforts against her intimate core.

"Oh god Troy I need you now." She whimpered.

Moving back up her body he positioned himself at her entrance and planted a burning kiss on her lips.

"Condom." Taylor reminded him breaking the kiss. Nodding he grasped the small package from his night stand and quickly sheathed himself. Both cried out as he plunged into her depths vigorously. Catching his breath he began to make short sharp thrusts inside her the way she liked. Screaming softly she fisted the sheets as she felt the beginnings of an intense orgasm.

"Taylor…baby…open your eyes." Troy whispered slowing his movements as well as Taylor's orgasm. After a moment her eyes fluttered open and met his.

"Say it." He demanded gently. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you Troy." She whispered.

"Again." He commanded picking up his pace

"I love you." She repeated her voice strained as she neared her peak once again.

"Again."

"I love you Troy always." She professed giving into her imminence orgasm. Troy came soon after and they both lay wrapped in each other's arms breathing heavy sighs as the last tremors coursed through them. Giving each other one last kiss they gave into sleep.

"So how are things with you and Taylor?" Chad asked as he bit into his large sub, a large amount of mayonnaise spilling from the sandwich and landing on the table below with an audible plop.

"We're really good actually, better than when we first got together." Troy replied a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Oh man I hated you back then." Chad laughed, reminiscing about they're past feud.

"Well you were just jealous that this wack ass white boy got the girl." Troy taunted stealing a chip from Chad's bag.

"Yeah Taylor's a good girl and she's fine as hell too but I wouldn't trade C in fro any one."

"Aww are those proposing words I hear Danforth?" The blue eyed basketball player cooed.

"Naw not yet at least." Troy nodded looking across the room for a clock and froze when he met a pair of menacing grey slanted orbs.

"Hey dude what's up?" Chad inquired sensing Troy's discomfort.

"You know her? She's pretty fine." Chad questioned looking in the tan boy's line of sight.

"Um…uh yeah I do we're in the s-same anatomy class." Troy stuttered. Chad nodded looking at Troy warily, then dropped it seeing that Troy obviously didn't want to discuss whatever relationship he had with the girl.

"What time is it?" Troy asked breaking the silence.

"Two forty five why?"

"Oh shit Taylor's supposed to be at home right now." Troy swore collecting his books and bag.

"Ahh married sex." Chad jeered.

"The best kind." Troy fired back before leaving.

Rubbing his palms together Troy entered the dark tenement immediately searching for a sign of Taylor.

"Baby…baby where are you?" Moving towards they're bedroom he switched on the light in the eerie space and raised his brows in confusion at the soft sniffling that came from the corner of the room.

"Taylor baby what's wrong?" Troy asked concerned crouching down to a bawling Taylor on their bedroom floor. Looking up at him with tear streaked cheeks and puffy red eyes she shook her head.

"If you want for this marriage to have any hope of surviving you'll tell me the truth…understand." She commanded in a stern whisper. He nodded a sickening feeling passing through him.

"Did you…c-cheat on me?" She inquired biting her lip to keep her tears at bay. Softly cursing under his breath he nodded solemnly.

"Oh my god." She whimpered burying her hands in her hair as sobs racked her small frame.

"I'm sorry baby please I'm so sorry." Troy pleaded grabbing her arm trying to pull her against him.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed moving towards they're closet pulling all his clothes from they're hangers to the ground.

"Taylor baby it meant nothing I love you I was just weak for a moment." Turning towards him she delivered an audible slap to the side of his face that left his cheek red and sore.

"How could you be weak for one moment when we were supposed to spend forever together?" Dropping to his knees before her he cried and begged for her forgiveness.

"You're everything Taylor please forgive me."

"You fucked some one else Troy! You fucked that whore and then came home to me. How can I ever trust you again?" She asked through her what seemed never ending tears.

"I love you, I want to earn you're trust back Taylor. I want to work this out." Shaking her head she moved towards the living room collapsing on the couch and curling into a ball.

"Taylor." He began.

"What did I do Troy, am I not pretty enough, not good in bed? What did I do, what makes her so special that you're willing to risk our love over?" Cupping her face in his hands he brushed away her rapidly falling tears.

"You're perfect Taylor. I'm an idiot I fucked up I know but I want to make this right." Pushing his hands away she stood.

"You can't right now Troy. You can say all these sweet things but that doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me and you never told me anything. I had to get a letter from you're slut telling me so." Troy felt as if his lungs had just collapsed.

"What?"

Pulling the crumpled note from her back pocket she red the simple letter.

"I'm sl-sleeping with you husband. I just thought you should know. Ashley." Groaning Troy shook his head in disbelief._ Son of a bitch. _

"Get out Troy…GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Nodding he grabbed his bag and left.

Chad growled, him and Cynthia were in the middle of some interesting activities when there was a knock at his apartment door.

"Troy?" Chad asked concerned seeing the usually well groomed boy's haggard appearance.

"Taylor kicked me out can I crash here for a while?" Chad nodded letting Troy in the masculine rental.

"Chad what's- Oh no Troy I'm so sorry." Cynthia apologized hugging him tightly.

"What's going on?" Chad inquired baffled.

"How'd she fine out?" Cynthia asked ignoring Chad's question.

"Ashley wrote her a letter." Troy replied through gritted teeth.

"What's going on?" Chad repeated.

"I-I cheated on Taylor." Troy whispered miserably.

"What the fuck Troy!" Chad hollered making Cynthia and Troy both wince.

"I know I know."

"With who?"

"That girl from the café, the one I was staring at." Chad ran his fingers through his hair and paced.

"This is so fucked up." He mumbled under his breath.

"Chad calm down they'll work it out won't you?" Cynthia asked hope filling her voice.

"Look I'm just going to go to bed okay." The couple nodded as Troy left to room into the spare one down the hall.

"I'm going to go check one Taylor." Cynthia announced before being stopped by Chad.

"You know I'd never cheat on you right?"

"I hope you never would but never say never." Cupping her face in his hand he brought her lips to his a sweet gentle kiss.

"I love you Cynthia."

"I love you too Chad."

Groaning Troy stared at the vibrating cell phone on the mahogany night stand of Chad's spare room. All the events of yester came back to him and instantly he wanted to forget the painful memories. Grabbing his cell he saw that he received a new text message for Taylor. Perking up his mile soon faded as he read the four cruel words. Throwing the device against the wall the screen cracked audibly as Troy sank to his knees and cried.

I want a separation.

**Okay whew long time to type. But yeah tell me how you liked it hint hint review! - Blueprincess**


	23. Bitter

**Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews. I own nothing. Enjoy…**

Wincing Taylor cried as she listened to the banging on her apartment door. She hadn't talked to Troy in two weeks and tonight he decided to show up on her door step drunk in the middle of a storm.

"Taylor! I know you're in there please talk to me baby." He slurred hitting the door repeatedly with the palm of his hand.

"Go home Troy." She whispered defeated.

"I am home, you're home for me baby just please let me in Taylor I'm gonna die if I don't see you." Sighing Taylor unlocked the door and invited him inside. Taking in his battered appearance she shook her head.

"What did you do to yourself Troy?" She mumbled leading him over the couch.

"I miss you Taylor." He professed his eyes bloodshot red boring into her lifeless brown ones. Ignoring his words she retrieved the first aid kit from the bathroom.

"Let me see your hands." She demanded cleaning and wrapping his bloody knuckles. Going into their bedroom she handed him some dry clothes to change into. Unabashed Troy disrobed in front her and Taylor fought to divert her eyes from his damp frame. Lying on the make shift bed he looked up at her through hooded lids.

"I love you Taylor." He drawled, sounding sincere through his drunken haze.

"Go to sleep Troy." She replied walking away from him into their former bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Blinking Troy rose from his position and moaned as he was stricken by the intensity of his hangover. Observing his surroundings he took in the slight changes of the apartment. The place seemed much neater, and the CDs and DVDs were alphabetized just like he promised Taylor he would get around to doing eventually. He sighed in relief as he grabbed the aspirin and water Taylor left on the coffee table. Consuming the pills and water, he picked up the note she left him instructing him to simply lock the door behind him with the spare key hidden under the potted plant on their front step. Gathering his belongings he folded the blanket and made sure everything was in order before he scribbled Taylor a quick note and exited the quiet apartment.

Taylor was stressed, the situation with Troy was starting to affect her studies something she was very displeased about. She wanted to take him into her arms and forgive him last night but pride and fear made her walk into the other room and lock the door behind her. Fear also made her rush out of the apartment that morning instead of staying and trying to talk their problems out. She would be lying to herself is she said she didn't miss him but her new found trust issues and shattered self esteem wouldn't let him come back so easily. Feeling a presence near by she looked up into a pair of familiar slanted grey eyes.

"Can I sit here?" The blonde girl inquired meekly to which Taylor nodded giving the girl a slight smile.

"Didn't we meet at that frat party like a week ago?" Taylor asked vaguely remembering Troy introducing her.

"Yeah Troy introduced us." Taylor nodded; she was the pretty girl waiting in the beer line.

"Amber right?" Taylor guessed recalling that her name started with an A.

"Actually it's…it's um Ashley." Taylor visibly stiffened her eyes turning cold.

"What do you want?" Taylor spat in a chilling tone.

"Look I know how you're feeling Troy hurt us both. I-"

"No! You don't know me at all we have nothing in common. I would never touch another woman's man let alone her husband." Taylor interrupted her enraged at her comparison between herself and Taylor.

"I didn't tell you to upset you." Ashley gritted.

"Yes you did! You wanted to get revenge because Troy didn't want to be with you. What did you expect did you think he was going to leave his **wife** for a whore like you?!" She shouted alerting everyone in the student union of their spat.

"You're a slut Ashley and that's all you ever will be. A bitter slut because **my** husband just saw you as an easy screw." Grabbing her books Taylor headed for the exit the whole room silently waiting for Ashley's response.

"I'm bitter! Well we'll see whose bitter in nine months you stupid black bitch!" Turning around Taylor stared at Ashley fear flashing in her eyes.

"Yeah Troy didn't use a condom step mommy." Ashley sneered then retreated as Taylor approached her looking ready to strike.

"You're a class-less hoe and don't you dare come near my husband every again, because if you do I will teach you the hard way how to not touch things that don't belong to you." Taylor warned her, leaving the fair haired girl stunned and the crowd of students murmuring in excitement.

"Where is he?" Taylor demanded of a shirt-less baffled Chad.

"Um." Chad stuttered.

"Where the fuck is he Chad?!" Taylor screeched roughly swiping away her angry tears. Hearing the commotion at the front door, Troy went to see what was up. Spotting Troy , Taylor heatedly shoved Chad out her path and landed a right hook across Troy's jaw with an audible crack.

"You stupid fuck!" She yelled as she punched him again in the eye before being held back by Chad.

"Taylor, calm down sweetie." Chad coaxed as she writhed to get out of his grasp.

"I swear to god Troy if she's pregnant I'm getting a divorce." Taylor declared fighting to get at Troy who was on the couch groaning in pain. "How could you be so damn dense?"

"What are you talking about?" Troy chocked out feeling his jaw start to swell.

"You didn't use a condom did you? Did you?!" She roared in revolt. He shook his head "no" and Chad clenched his teeth in fury, wanting to slap Troy himself.

"Is it not enough that you hurt me, embarrassed me, and shattered my self esteem?" Troy bowed his head in shame.

"Look at me." She grabbed his face making him look her directly in the eye. He winced seeing how much pain he was putting her through.

"I will not take care of your foolish mistakes. If she's pregnant like she says she is then you better forget I was ever married to you, because I will divorce your ass so fast it will make your fucking head spin." Taylor hissed roughly releasing his face from her grasp.

"I'm so sorry Taylor." He apologized pathetically.

"Yeah you are." She laughed in disgust. "You better pray to god tonight that, that whore is not having your baby because tomorrow we'll find out if she's telling the truth." Glaring at him once more she left the flat in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

"How could you fuck up something so great? Taylor's smart, beautiful, funny, and did everything she could to please you. I don't now how you could have wondering eyes in the first place, then not use a rubber. Damn I though you were smart." Chad berated Troy before retiring to his bedroom.

**Ok I hope you liked it please review! Next chapter coming really soon ********- Blueprincess**


	24. Independence

**Sorry it's been so long. School just started back up and I have an algebra class that is kicking my ass hard so I had to put all my focus on that. Now that I'm about to drop it, it seems that I have time for writing! Enjoy….**

Stepping aside Taylor invited a sleep deprived Troy into the impeccable looking tenement.

"Hey" He greeted her.

His eyes were downcast, afraid to look in her eyes and see another heart wrenching stare. She ignored his greeting and pointed towards the couch, gesturing for him to sit and wait. Sitting on the loveseat across from him, she picked up the latest issue of Cosmo that was lying on the coffee table. A pregnant silence passed between the two as Troy observed the calm well put together Taylor. She was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt but she managed to make it look like high fashion. Her hair was in its natural curly state and her face make-up less only her lips painted in a thin layer of clear lip gloss. She unconsciously tapped her foot against the carpeted floor and Troy noticed they were bare and coated in his favorite color, royal blue. _I'm a fucking idiot _he thought as he observed his wife, well wife for now anyways.

"Taylor I-"

He began but was cut off by a distinctive knock at the door. Rising Taylor laid the magazine back on the table and went to answer the door. Troy felt his blood boil as Taylor motioned for Ashley to sit down next to him. She furtively glanced at him and bit her lip nervously.

"Bitch" He mumbled shaking his head and moving onto the far side of the couch, widening the gap between them.

"I'm going to need you to take these." Taylor said breaking the tension, after handing Ashley three pregnancy test. Ashley nodded taking the boxes.

"The bathrooms down the hall leave the sticks on the counter I'll set the timer. We'll all have fun waiting together." Taylor informed her before she disappeared down the hall. Hearing the bathroom door close with a click I turned toward Taylor, a scowl marring her face.

"I want to strangle you so bad right now, but I love you so I can't bring myself to kill you." Surprised at her words, I started to perk up.

"You do…still after-" I stopped myself not wanting to utter the words.

"Yeah I do. I guess I'm not as smart as I think I am." She fired back purposely hurting me.

"I wish I could go back. I'd fix this, hell I would've never even taken a second glance at her." Turning away from him, Taylor drew her eyes skyward trying to push back the approaching tears.



"Yeah well you did. I guess she was a ten compared to your ugly hag of a wife." Troy stared at her in shock.

"You're gorgeous how could you say that?" Troy asked turning her to him.

"Not fair skinned, blond hair gorgeous though right Troy?" There was immediate silence.

"What the fuck Taylor. How can you think that?" Troy angrily spat, his nails digging into the palms of his hands.

"What am I supposed to Think Troy? It's hard enough dealing with the fact that you made love to another woman and that other woman looks nothing like me. I just can't help but think you're not attracted to me anymore, especially when you have affairs with pop tart princesses like her."

"I thought you knew me better than that. When I slept with her it had nothing to due with the fact that she is white. It was because I was stupid, I let a few comforting words and curious glances get the better of me."

"I thought I knew you too. I never thought I'd cry this much ever or that you'd be the one that was making me cry." She stated staring into his eyes. Hearing the door click open they simultaneously stepped away from each other.

"Um it's done." Ashley sputtered wringing her hands together. Nodding Taylor set the timer on the counter and they all waited in the tension filled atmosphere for the test results.

As time ticked Troy's mind began to wonder. _What if she really is pregnant?_ He didn't mind the thought of kids at all and to be perfectly honest when he was younger he always imagined his kids sharing his same blue eyes, but now he had Taylor. And their kids might never have blue eyes but he was perfectly fine with that also. He just prayed that Ashley wasn't pregnant because if she is then he might lose the love of his life.

Taylor sighed. This was defiantly not how she planned for her marriage to go. Never in her wildest dreams would she have seen this coming. Troy was so faithful and caring and he seemed to almost worship her when they were courting. But after a couple of months of marriage he just…changed. She should've seen this coming, the signs were all there. But love makes you blind so she did everything in her power to make him close to her again. _Why did I stay?_ That's the question she asked her self constantly. She recalled telling Camille when she was younger that she would divorce her husband right away if he ever cheated. So what the hell was she doing now?! Fucking waiting on a test to see if **her husband** just inherited a new baby's mama. This is bullshit. How could be fuck up so badly?

The sound of the timer jolted everyone out of their thoughts. This was it the moment of truth. Sending one last prayer to god Troy stood as Taylor went to retrieve the completed tests. As she entered the living room again her face barred an unreadable expression.

"So…" Troy asked an impatient edge in his tone.



"You're not pregnant." Taylor said staring at a distressed Ashley.

"Oh." Was all she could mutter before grabbing her bag and heading towards the door. Before she had a chance to leave Taylor stopped her.

"Why? Why Troy, why my husband?" She inquired calmly.

"I thought I was in love, but I guess was just stupid. I'm sorry…I'm truly sorry." She apologized before walking out the door.

Troy's relieve was short lived when Taylor turned towards him.

"I packed the rest of your clothes you can come get them when is convenient."

"But I thought…She's not pregnant Tay, we can be together again we can work this out baby." Troy soothed gathering her hands in his.

"No! I don't want to be with you. I was serious when I said I wanted a separation Troy. We can't be together right now."

"Taylor I'm sorry okay. Fuck how many times doe I have to tell you that." Troy retorted.

"I don't care about your apologies I just need time to myself okay. I don't want to see you; I don't want to talk to you. I just want you out of my life for the time being."

"Are you trying to hurt me Taylor? I need you, you know that." Troy said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Just do this for me please Troy. Please I need to do this, because right now seeing you hurts me. I love you I swear it but I don't want to be with you right now." She pleaded tears pooling in her eyes.

"How long?" He asked his own tears streaking his face.

"I don't know. " He nodded solemnly. Grabbing her face he planted a passionate kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against her own, both of their hearts beating erratically.

"Don't give up on me Taylor. I promise I'll make it to you." He said before walking out of the apartment. After staring at the door for a few seconds Taylor finally broke down. This was going to be hard but this was what she needed. _Independence._

**Whoooo! Hope you liked it. I own nothing. Pleas review lovely peps.-Blueprincess**


	25. Longing Part 1

**Okay thank you to everyone that reviewed. I'm sorry it took so long you know with school and everything oh well enjoy…**

**3 months later…**

"_Baby wake-up." Troy demurely whispered in Taylor's ear. Biting back her smile Taylor faked sleep as Troy started to pepper small kisses on her neck and chest._

"_Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Bolton?" Taylor questioned Troy, peeking at him from under her lashes._

"_Of course Mrs. Bolton." Troy fired back nibbling on her exposed neck. Moaning she brought his face up to her placing a fervent kiss on his lips. _

"_I love you so much Taylor." Troy breathed pulling back from the kiss. _

"_I love you too Troy." _

Groaning Taylor reached over and turned off her alarm clock.

"Shit" She muttered, rushing to her bathroom to hop in the shower. Letting the hot water wash over her, her mind wandered back to the dream. She had been having this dream for three months straight. Even when Troy wasn't in her life he was in her dreams. Slowly she ran her fingers over the curves of her body. God she even missed his touch. She couldn't understand how everything in her life was going right but this. Yes he cheated. Yes she was hurt. Yes she pushed him away, but now she missed him more than she was willing to admit.

"Fuck" She cursed thinking about the wonderful times they shared in the very shower she was standing in. Running her fingers through her hair she moaned, her hands mimicking his. Panting she breathed his name as her fingers quickened their pace. Reaching her brink she threw her head back and screamed out for him. Coming back down to earth she shut off the water and leaned against the tiled shower wall.

Focus, focus, you have to focus. On school, on the game, on anything but her his mind screamed at him. So he did. He got good grades. His game was more than on point. He was doing…horrible. His façade appeared to be fine, over it even but inside he was broken. He lost his other half but if being alone was what Taylor wanted then he'd have to fulfill her wish. Ashley transferred which was to be expected. She was the other woman in this big mess and Troy felt bad. This all could've been prevented if he was man enough to just say no to her.

"So you're coming to my Christmas party right Tay?" Taylor nodded. Cynthia smiled triumphantly. This little break was starting to get ridiculous, and she had a plan to get Troy and Taylor back together. She knew it sounded so parent trap but she just knew they still loved each other but were too afraid to make the first move.

"So what are you getting Chad for Christmas?" Taylor asked readjusting her book bag over her shoulder. Cynthia shrugged, she might get him some football stuff then dress up in her naughty Santa suite he loved.



"Camille and Everett are going to be spending Christmas with me." Taylor blurted.

"That hoe is not and I repeat not coming to my party." Taylor rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Please Cyn you know that stuff is in the past, she has a boyfriend for god sakes." Finally giving in Cynthia agreed to let Camille come under the condition that she didn't touch Chad.

"Thanks Cynthia you are so great."

"Hey baby!" Chad greeted as he gave Cynthia a light peck. I smile, they are adorable. Then my heart stammers as I come face to face with him. He slinks back in fear , I immediately feel remorse.

"Oh um I'll just ask you later."

"No!" I call out as he begins to retreat.

"I mean, you don't have to go." I say in a much quieter tone. He nods.

" Um I was just wondering what time you wanted me to come by your house for your Christmas party." My heart immediately flips again. He's going!

"I mean I wont go if you're going not that I don't want you to. I mean if you don't feel comfortable."

"No. Cynthia's both our friends you should go." He nods again then mumbles something inaudible before heading the other way. Sighing I turned to two amused faces.

"Well someone is smitten with a certain Troy Bolton." Rolling my eyes at their antics I turn away from the two.

"So how have you been Taylor?" Chad asked seriously.

"Honestly?" He nodded.

"I miss him so much." I whispered shutting my eyes against the unshed tears.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS PUMPKIN!" I smiled as my dad held his arms open for me to walk into. Standing in the middle of the busy airport I held on to him, as if I was a child. Like I used to. He tensed knowing that I was hurt.

"I missed you daddy." I murmur my arms curling around his shielding shoulders.

"I missed you to pumpkin." He replies placing a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Taylor what's-"

"Let's go home daddy." I cut him off. I don't want to explain it to him today. Or any day I just want to spend time with him.



Bouncing on the bed, fitted with cream colored sheets and comforter Taylor smirked. _Her room. _This used to be her safe haven when everything was so simple. This was the place where Troy and her would have their secret rendezvous. This was where she realized she was falling in love for the very first time. This was good memories. Hearing the knock at the bedroom door Taylor didn't even look up as her father entered the room.

"Pumpkin I know something's wrong just-"

"He cheated on me." She simply put cutting into his coax. There was silence.

"Taylor I'm-"

"We thought she was pregnant, but she wasn't thank god. I kicked him out though. We've been separated for three months now. I think I'm going insane; I need his love, but I don't think he loves me anymore." She confessed before convulsing with sobs. Sighing he just held her as she cried into his chest, soaking his shirt.

"I want to make things right for you, but I can't this is your fight, and that's all marriage is a fight." She nodded solemnly.

**Really sorry so short but next chapter will be uber long and jammed packed with drama!- Blueprincess**


	26. Longing Part 2

"Is that my gorgeous girl?!" The platinum blonde Barbie look alike exclaimed running towards the mahogany skinned lady, drawing attention from everyone in the airport. Taylor giggled excitedly as she hugged Camille.

"I missed you so much." They squealed simultaneously.

"Hey where's my love?" Everett inquired holding his arms open. Stepping into them, Taylor immediately felt comfort. Everett was, and would always be her big teddy bear. After pining for him for years, when she discovered he was gay she was heart broken, but they became best friends. Shaking her head at his antics, she entangled her fingers with his and the trio walked towards the baggage claim.

"We have so much to talk about Cher, like that asshole Troy. I mean how could he-"

"Stop Camille! I mean…just I don't want to talk about it." The paler girl nodded and they proceeded to ride back to Taylor's in a tense silence.

While Camille rested in her room from what she claimed exhausting jet lag, Everett and Taylor retreated downstairs to fetch his and Camille's bags from Taylor's trunk. Grabbing Everett's duffle bag she stumbled, spilling the contents of the bag all over the ground.

"Shit" she muttered, brushing herself off and bending down to pick up the strewn items. Feeling a presence near her, she look up expecting Everett but was surprised when she stared into a pair of familiar blue orbs.  
"Um do you need some help?" He asked bending down to pick up the soiled toothbrush. Speechless for a moment she blankly nodded, then immediately went back to the task at hand.

"So when did you get back in town?" He asked carrying the last of the bags into the living room.

"About two days ago, you?"

"Me too." She nodded, twiddling her thumbs in nervousness. God he looks so damn good she thought taking in his slightly rugged appearance. His hair was disheveled and his basketball shorts hung off his hips just right. His shirtless sweat drenched chest wasn't helping her out either.

"So the party tonight should be pretty fun."

"Yeah I can't wait to see Derek and Nina again." There was another pregnant pause.

"Look Taylor I-"

"Taylor Anne get your sexy ass up here! You have a date in three hours and we need to get you…oh hi Troy." Camille sputtered reaching the bottom of the stairs. Taylor sent her a glare then turned back to Troy.

"What were you going to say?" Shaking his head he walked towards the door.

"Just have a happy holiday okay Taylor." He replied hurt laced within his voice. Groaning Taylor raked her fingers through her hair. Camille really needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut.

"Oh Tay, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay Cami, I just don't know if I can go on this date." Rolling her eyes the blonde strolled over to her.

"Come on it'll be fun, plus maybe it'll make Troy jealous." Placing her hands on the fair haired girl's shoulders she sighed.

"Camille I'm in a marriage; Troy is not my boyfriend. I don't want to play games and make things worse." Camille nodded

"I can cancel the date but I think you should go anyway or her just have him take you to the party tonight, no harm in that right." Reluctantly Taylor nodded, and Camille immediately scurried away to call Taylor's date/escort back.

Slamming his door Troy angrily paced around his room. "Fuck!" He exclaimed punching the wall. That's it he thought he officially lost her forever. How could he face her at the party seeing her on the arm of another guy? He fucked this situation up now he'd have to deal. Only a matter of time before the divorce papers arrive he thought bitterly before trudging into the shower.

John was a pretty nice guy. Hell he was good looking. His half Italian heritage gave his skin a slight olive tone and his eyes were a gorgeous hazel, and funny! He kept Taylor laughing from the moment she met him with his snarky yet light hearted humor. Observing the crowd he whispered jeering opinions in Taylor's ear as they made their way into the jammed packed house. Giggling demurely Taylor tugged at the hem of her dress unconsciously and grabbed John's hand to go greet Cynthia and Chad.

"Cynthia this party is amazing." She congratulated embracing the taller girl in a tight hug.

"Hi Taylor you look gorgeous tonight might say even heart breaking." She snippily replied before walking away to greet more guest. Chad gave her a slight smile before going to attend to his pissed off girlfriend. Deciding not to put up with the crap Taylor grabbed Cynthia's arm in a huff.

"He's the one who hurt me remember, He cheated and almost got some slut pregnant yet you look down on me for trying to live my life. Some friend you are."

Tearing her arm away from Taylor grasp Cynthia scoffed.

"Yes he did but he's been beating himself up over it for months. Taylor how can you just let something so great pass you by because of pride. Stop lying to yourself you both have suffered enough." Tears sprung to Taylor's eyes as she listened to the words and turned only to come in contact with John's chest.

"Hey are you okay?"

"No." She answered honestly.

"Look John, you're a great guy. You're sweet, smart, funny and handsome but I'm still very much in love with my husband and I don't want to lead you on." He nodded.

"It's okay Taylor I'm happy that you're being honest with me." Hugging him close she gasped when she saw Troy over John's shoulder staring her down in disgust. Shaking his head he fumed as he started to walk the two blocks to his house.

"Troy wait!" She called after him trying to keep up with his angry stride.

"Why I don't need to hear anything you have to say to me." He shouted. "I know we're done you don't have to make it obvious, go back to your boyfriend Taylor."

"I love you, please Troy…just talk to me." She pleaded. He ceased movement, hearing the tears in her voice always killed him. Turning he gathered her in his arms as she let her tears go freely.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled against his chest. "I love you so much."

"God I love you too baby." He murmured inhaling her scent deeply. Wiping her eyes she pulled back from his embrace and grabbed his hand tugging him down the street towards their houses.

"Where are we going?" He asked letting her drag him along. Giving him a long passionate kiss she rested her forehead against his.

"Well my house is empty and I think we're about past due for some amazing make-up sex." She replied, and then giggled excitedly as he picked her up and carried her to the house. With Troy behind her Taylor fumbled to open the door and they both pounced when it opened. A serious of clothes was strewn about the stairs as they made their way to her room. Ceasing movements Troy observed his surroundings.

"Wow, I've always thought about trying something with you in here but your dad scared me shitless so I didn't even try." For a moment she stared at him in amazement, this was it. He really was here with her and they were back together.

"Don't leave me again okay Troy." He nodded hearing the serious tone in her voice.

"I promise I won't leave you babe." Grabbing his neck she placed another sweet kiss on his lips before lifting her dress over her head. Staring at her body in awe he fumbled with getting his belt off before stepping out of his slacks. Getting under her covers she beckoned him and he hurriedly came.

"Wait." Taylor said mid-kiss.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked breathlessly.

"I love you." She said sweetly.

"I love you too baby." He replied turning off the lamp on her night stand and bringing the covers over their heads.

**Okay hope you liked it sorry it took so long but it's football season so I've been going to games plus homecoming and everything has chilled out so the next chapter should come much sooner. Speaking of there will be a little surprise! Aren't you happy they're back together? Oh well review lovelies- Blueprincess**


	27. Piece of Me and You

Chad groaned as he struggled to lift the card board box jam packed with Troy's belongings. Barely getting through the door of the apartment Chad put the bulky box on the living room floor and crashed on the adjacent couch.

"Shit Troy I swear if you ever mess up again you are not moving in with me." Troy grinned and patted Chad on the shoulder.

"You're a great friend Chad." Troy said dropping on the couch next to him just as sweaty. Not a moment later Cynthia and Taylor came from the back laughing about some ridiculous thing they saw on TV.

"Hey boys how's it going?" Taylor asked gingerly sitting in Troy's lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist Troy sighed contently when she leaned against his frame. It felt so good to be able to hold her again. After making up they spent the rest of their Christmas catching up and making up some more. Now two weeks later they were finally moving the rest of Troy's stuff back into the apartment.

Taylor bit her lip against the churning in her stomach, the past few days had been nothing but waves of nausea and headaches. Suddenly feeling her lunch come back to surface she broke free from Troy embrace to sprint to the bathroom down the hall.

"What the hell?" Troy wondered aloud, walking down the hallway to tend to Taylor. Reaching the doorway of the bathroom he found her bended over the toilet spilling the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked rubbing her back soothingly. Wiping her face she rose Taylor nodded slowly then quickly turned to heave into the toilet again.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor." He suggested bringing her a glass of water after her last go round against the urges of her stomach.

She nodded weakly slowly walking back to the living room to rest on the couch.

"Are you okay Tay? It sounded pretty nasty back there." Cynthia asked giving her friend a comforting hand.

"Yeah I'm fine it's probably just a bug or something. I'm going to set up an appointment tomorrow." Taylor reassured them.

"I'm coming with you babe." Shaking her head firmly, Taylor pointed to his books.

"You have one more class before your exam Troy, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl you know." Troy reluctantly agreed and they decided to put the unpacking on hold so Taylor could get some rest.

Feeling her presence missing Troy went in search of Taylor. It was the middle of the night and he quickly went towards the light that was a stark contrast to the pitch black apartment. Sighing he watched as Taylor lay curled up against the bathroom toilet lightly snoring. Picking her up gently he walked back to their bedroom.

"I'm sorry." She meekly apologized.

"What are you sorry for baby?" Troy asked concerned as he softly placed her on the bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She replied before letting her sleep reclaim her. Troy sighed. He was going to go to the doctor with her tomorrow. Whatever this was it was scaring him. He didn't even want to entertain the thought of losing her, not after he just got her back. She was his life. Turning out the lamp, he lightly wrapped her fragile body in his arms then gave into a fitful sleep.

"Morning babe." Taylor murmured feeling Troy's eyes on her half- woken frame.

"Morning." He replied concerned still etched in his voice. Grabbing her hand he led her to the shower where there was already steaming hot water waiting for her, just how she liked it.

"You're so good to me Troy." She bit her lip demurely as she began to shed her clothes. "Now…I want to be good to you." She continued taking off his shirt and boxers and pulling him into the foggy mist. Bringing his lips against her own she began to feel him slowly move against her counteracting movements. He groaned when she broke their kiss, only to have her kryptonite like lips placed on his neck.

"Taylor we can't you're not feeling well and…" He trailed off feeling her place her glorious mouth against his rigid member. His head hit the back of the shower wall with a thud and all that was uttered was the strained groans escaping his mouth. Pulling her to her feet he kissed her furiously as he backed her up against the shower wall.

"I love you." He whispered faintly as he gently entered her. Grasping at his neck and shoulders she emitted a soft sigh when he brushed against a spot that was particularly sensitive. Picking up on her moans he continued to drive into her hitting her spot directly.

"Oh…oh god." She winced her breathing becoming erratic.

"Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head vigorously.

"No…please…I need you to keep going." He nodded continuing to bring her to her peak. Biting her lip against the scream begging to be released Taylor came, her cries muffled by Troy's lips. Soon after he followed, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

After a moment they disentangled themselves from each other. Shutting off the water and turning to face her, he held his beautiful wife's face in his hands.

"How are you?" He asked concerned he was to rough with her amidst the throes of passion.

"Better." She smiled standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him. He nodded satisfied. After drying off and dressing they ate a quite breakfast and headed to the doctor both a little scared of the prognosis.

Nervously tapping her foot against the table Taylor winced as the nurse drew blood from her arm. Troy gripped her other hand while turning away. His phobia of blood didn't even keep him from being there for Taylor. She smiled up at him gratefully. Whatever it was that was taking over her body scared her but knowing that Troy would always be there made the uncertainty a little bit easier to bare.

"Alright that's it. The doctor should be in soon with your results." The couple nodded and shaky breath released by both as the nurse left the room.

"Whatever it is we'll get through it together, alright baby." He coaxed giving her a gentle kiss. She nodded tears surfacing and falling before she could catch them. Seeing her cry he immediately gathered her in his arms. Taylor's tears always broke his heart. He fought the bulge in his throat and the straining tears in his eyes; he needed to be strong for Taylor.

Taylor wiped her eyes and was released from Troy's grip as the doctor walked into the cold, small room. A grim expression marred his face.

"Well" Troy asked impatiently, only to be given a stern look from Taylor.

"Congratulations you two are going to be parents!"

Shocked both Troy and Taylor were stiffened in their movements.

"When the blood work comes back we'll see just how healthy both mommy and the baby are. But other than that everything looks fine. You were just having normal symptoms. The extreme nausea and headaches are typical in first time mothers but if you have any more signs of abnormality don't hesitate to call me."

Still stricken in disbelief the two turned to each other with unsure expressions. The doctor left them in the room to decipher their feelings in peace.

"Parents…baby…wow." Troy uttered under his breath.

"How did this happen, we were always safe except for…Christmas!" Taylor exclaimed in slight annoyance. It was not as if she was unhappy, a baby is a wonderful thing but the timing was perfectly off. Baby making was going to be left for after both Troy and Taylor graduated.

"I guess I wasn't thinking." Troy apologized

"You think" Taylor fired back a swift changing of mood overtaking her. God…I really am pregnant. She thought the thought of motherhood dawning on her.

"Oh my god I'm going to be a mommy." She thought aloud, tears of joy streaming down her face. Gently lifting her from the table Troy hugged Taylor tightly. They we're going to be parents.

**Sorry for the long wait between school, and my new booming social life (new boyfriend) I tend to neglect this story and for that I apologize. Please read and review.- Blueprincess**


	28. Note!

i will update but until then read my new story and please review. Thanks for hanging in there with me guys. :) 


	29. Trouble

"Hmm how about Ainsley?" Taylor inquired looking up at Troy who was currently engrossed in a game of grand theft auto. Grunting nonchalantly he refocused on the game and Taylor rolled her eyes skyward.

"Um, Amber, Autumn, Ashley" they both shared a look of disgust before vigorously shaking their head no.

"Defiantly not" Stroking her chin in thought she sighed then placed the baby book to the side, patting her belly softly.

"You're not even here and you're making mommy stressed." Taylor complained lifting herself from the couch, her left hand resting on her lower back. Watching his wife navigate her way to the kitchen he noticed the wonderful changes to her body. Her "fun bags" as he liked to call them had grown a cup or two and her behind had a undeniable curve that drove him wild, even the small bump protruding from her blouse turned him on.

"Come over here sexy." Troy commanded he voice lowering in lust. Smirking Taylor strolled over to the living room, softly placing herself in his lap.

"Yes?" She asked softly giving him a mischievous smile

"Don't tease Tay" Troy warned giving her bottom a swift tap. Jumping up slightly Taylor wagged her finger at him.

"Oh but you weren't even paying attention to me a second ago." She replied in a flirty tone. As Troy scooped her up and headed towards their bedroom Taylor laughed. Depositing her on the bed Troy silently looked over her.

"What?" she inquired self conscious under his scrutinizing gaze.

"You're so beautiful." He confessed quietly. Shaking her head in disagreement she smirked.

"Beautiful no, fat yes." Pointing at her stomach she groaned. "I'm a balloon."

Caressing her cheek softly his serious expression never wavered.

"Baby, you're having my baby. You're gorgeous, and I'm so lucky. You stuck with me when I hurt you so badly. I want to give you everything Taylor. I'd give you the world if I could." With tears in the corners of her eyes, she kissed him fervently.

"You gave me, you babe and that's all I want. It's everything to me." Placing a chaste kiss on her temple he wrapped her in his arms and they fell in a light slumber.

Moaning softly, Taylor tossed in her sleep a stinging jab taking her out of her sleep. The pain got increasingly worse. Looking over at Troy she light shook him. Groaning, Troy blinked at the darkness.

"Yeah babe?" He questioned groggily.

"Something's wrong Troy…uh my stomach it-it's killing me." Sitting up straight he turned on the lamp by the bedside table. Observing her light labored breaths he immediately went into protective mode.

"We're going to the hospital." He replied, rushing around the room to gather their belongings. Clutching her lower half, Taylor slowly rose from the bed.

"Wait babe I got you." He said lifting her in his arms and slowly ascending towards their car. Once she was safely secure he tore out of the parking lot towards the nearest hospital.

"How you holding up babe?" Troy asked attentively. Panting slightly she nodded her head.

"I'm okay…just hurry please Troy." She replied through labored breaths. Closing her eyes in anguish, the fear of the unknown hit her suddenly. Am I losing my baby? The mere thought made her shed tears. It was just a week ago that Troy and herself found out that they'd be having a beautiful little girl, and now her first chance at motherhood no matter how scary, might be ripped away from her.

"Okay we're here baby." Troy announced pulling up beside the Emergency entrance. Rushing to open her door he slowly helped her out the car, and into the hospital. The fluorescent lights hit Taylor immediately, and instinctively her hand went over her glistening brow to shield her eyes.

"Excuse me, I need some help with my wife she's pregnant!" Immediately a male nurse came over to them.

"What's the problem here folks?" He questioned looking over at Taylor who was in obvious pain.

"She woke up out of her sleep complaining of pain in her lower abdomen, she's four months pregnant." Nodding the nurse slowly lowered Taylor into a wheel chair.

"Ok mam how long have you been experiencing these pains?"

"I don't know for like an hour or so."

"Ok, any pre-existing conditions?" He asked scribbling down information as Taylor and Troy answered his questions.

"No" Troy started but was interrupted by Taylor

"Yes, I have anemia." Taylor replied looking up at Troy apologetically. Grabbing her chair the nurse wheeled her down the hall quickly, with Troy not too far behind. Handing Taylor off to one of the other nurse, the previous male nurse briskly halted Troy from following.

"Sir you're going to have to wait out here."

"But my wife needs me." Troy complained through clenched teeth.

"I'll give you some information as soon as I hear of her condition, but now you're going to have to just wait." Nodding somberly Troy turned away and walked into the waiting room. Finding a chair in the far right corner of the room he took a seat, placing his head in his hands. After hours of pacing her slowly brought his hands together and prayed for the safety of his wife and unborn daughter.

**I am so very sorry that I haven't updated. But honestly it sucks writing about two people who are in love when you yourself have been bruised by it. I promise from now on I am going to update more often. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and being so supportive. I honestly love you guys- Blueprincess**


	30. Nursery

Slowly opening his eyes, Troy placed a kiss on top of the smaller brown hand he was holding.

"Open your eyes for me baby." He whispered almost inaudibly. The monotonous ring of his phone broke his thoughts.

"Hello?" Troy inquired stepping outside the small white room.

"Troy, hey I just got in. Where's the hospital located?" Mr. Mckessie asked rushing through the crowds of the large California airport. "It's off thirty first and eight." Troy replied quietly giving the older man the directions to the hospital.

"Ok I should be there in about thirty minutes." He abruptly informed him before hanging up. Walking back into the room, Troy was greeted with a nurse, checking on Taylor's vitals.

"Is this your girlfriend?" The petite elderly woman inquired.

"No she's my wife." Troy replied going back to his spouse's side.

"Oh really, so young." She exclaimed looking between the anguished Troy, and Taylor.

"Yeah we get that a lot, but I love her more than anything and I don't need ten more years to figure out that I want us to be together forever. We've been through so much already...this; this is just one more thing we'll fight through." He replied looking adoringly at Taylor.

"Well I hope everything works out for you guys and the little one." She said pointing towards Taylor's slightly swelled abdomen. Troy gave her a nod of gratitude before she exited the room. Just as she exited a flushed entered.

"How is she?" He commanded more than asked immediately while rushing to Taylor's bedside.

"She seems okay, but I haven't heard from a doctor yet." Troy replied quietly. Marching defiantly out of the room, the older man mumbled something along the lines of "Well we'll just see about that." Watching the usually mild tempered man huff and puff in such a childish way, made Troy chuckle. The older man rushed out the room the way he came in search of someone who could update him on Taylor's condition.

"You see babe, you have to open your eyes for me and your father, and our baby girl… we need you Taylor." Placing his hand on top of his wife's stomach he placed a kiss upon her head. Feeling a soft bump against her rounded tummy.

"Wow" he breathed, feeling the first time his daughter kicked. A surge of hope filled his being as he felt another kick. His baby girl was alive…and kicking. He knew everything was going to be okay.

"Okay Troy the doctor said that Taylor's hypertension levels were high and all she needs to stay another night for tests then she should be fine, but they do suggest she be on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy."

Ronald McKessie announced in a blur.

"Ok now repeat that in English." Troy requested an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"She's going to be just fine." A blanket of relief washed over Troy, his girls were okay and they could all finally move on.

"Thank god."

Taylor watched in amusement as her husband rushed around the room attempting to baby prove the small extra bedroom.

"Baby… don't you think you're 2 months early?" Finally turning around, he gave his wife a distressed look.

"Taylor our daughter is not going to be staying in a sub-par nursery just because you want to do things last minute. " After completing his small speech he continued screwing the cover on the outlets while simultaneously trying to figure out the right shade of pink.

Snorting haughtily she lifted herself off the rocking chair and wrapped her small arms around Troy's broad shoulders.

"Baby…you're paying so much attention to this room and not enough attention to me you know." She said biting her lip demurely.

"Oh someone's being naughty today." Troy replied turning around in her arms and placing a passionate kiss squarely on her lips. Moaning lightly Taylor pulled him fully on top of her. As they continued kissing Troy's lips brushed against her neck, but the rest of his ministrations were halted by her stomach.

"Oh I think our baby girl is telling us she definitely doesn't approve of this type of behavior." Troy said getting off of her small body.

"But…you can't just get me all worked up like that." Taylor protested.

"Sweetie it's not like you haven't done it to me before." Troy replied before exiting the room, a smirk painted on his lips. Taylor also left the room hot on his heels; finally she cornered him in the kitchen as he closed the refrigerator.

"You don't have a choice you are going to have sex with me." She demanded stomping her feet in defiance.

Chuckling, Troy placed a chaste kiss on her head and gave her bottom a little pat before walking away.

"Hey you better be going to the bedroom mister!" She called after him…instead her turned and walked into the nursery much to her dismay.

"Tease" she mumbled before searching her pantry for a snack. After putting the finishing touches on her peanut butter and pickle sandwich, Taylor carried her plate into the nursery and ate while she continued to watch Troy work around the room.

"So baby, how does Sasha Malia Bolton sound, or Malia Sasha Bolton or even Michelle Sasha and or Malia Bolton?" Taylor asked after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"We are not naming our daughter after any or the president's daughters…or wife." Troy growled getting tired of discussing this with Taylor.

"But they're so damn cute babe, and I just want our little angel to be cute like them." Taylor whined. Troy immediately rolled his eyes skyward.

"I'm sure our little girl will be cute if not more cute than them." He proclaimed after completing the tedious task of baby proving the spare room.

"Okay." She replied apprehensively. Troy had to admit Taylor wasn't the most delightful t of pregnant women. Between the weird sandwiches she made and her wanting to name their daughter every celebrity she saw on E News! Troy was praying for the day of their daughter's birth. The only good part of this pregnancy was that she was horny twenty four seven.

"So… you want to go do some dirty things now?" Taylor asked wiping her face with a napkin.

"Honey can we just talk every once in a while?" Troy inquired pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"Or we can…" She grabbed his jean covered crotch, causing the flustered basketball player to jump in shock.

"Taylor Raquel Bolton! Get a hold on your hormones. I said I just want to talk." Troy griped placing her on the couch beside them. Hearing his tone, Taylor's lower lip immediately trembled causing Troy to wince.

"You don't want me?" Taylor asked small tears trickling down her cheeks. Before he could reply Taylor cut him off.

"Is it cause I'm fat…or is it because you're needs are being met somewhere else." There was an immediate silence. Fuming would be an understatement to describe how Troy was feeling.

"How could you say that to me?" he asked angrily

"It's not like it would be the first time." She spat enraged, before stomping to her room and slamming the door shut. After regaining himself, he reasoned that her hormones were the cause of her outburst and what she said were not her true feelings.

"Taylor! Get out here right now." Troy barked. He was immediately met with silence. Marching over to the door, he turned the knob, only to find that it was locked.

"Taylor…open the fucking door." He commanded banging against it with the top of his knuckles.

"No…just leave me alone. I don't want you either so just go." She managed to get out through her tears.

"Baby, I love you. I always want you. I meant it when I said I would never hurt you again. I kept that promise babe, I intend on keeping that promise too. So please just open the door so we can talk." Taylor knew Troy hadn't cheated on her again, and she also knew she was wrong for even suggesting it but she was stubborn much to both of their dismay.

"No Troy I don't want to talk you so-so just go." She replied quietly.

"Fine!" He yelled punching the door before exiting the apartment. Once hearing the door slam she slowly opened the door. Why didn't she just forgive him? She thought sadly. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

"Ah" She cried out grabbing her stomach.

"Oh god." She whispered looking at the pool of water underneath her feet. Troy, she had to call Troy. Grabbing her cell phone from her dresser she pressed two on her speed dial but was immediately met with his answering machine.

"Damn it Troy!" She cursed, near tears. With her breathing and contractions getting shorter she just decided to call Cynthia to bring her to the hospital. While waiting on Cynthia to arrive, Taylor hobbled over to the couch and tried calling Troy again only to constantly have been given the answering machine.

"Troy baby I'm sorry. I believe you, I always have. Troy our little girl is coming and I really want you to be there so…please just call me back. I love you." She said before hanging up.

**I am so so so so so sorry for taking so long to post. I had the most extreme case of writers block, for what it's worth. But I'm back…sorta. But please review! Love you guys- Blueprincess**


	31. Blue Eyed Babe

Why did it have to come to this again? Troy thought angrily as he lit up a cigarette from his secret stash. Taylor hated them and immediately became upset when she learned that Troy smoked "occasionally". He didn't do them often, not at all actually since him and Taylor got back together, but he was stressed damn it and the source of his stress was causing him to do the thing that she hated so much.

The sound of his cell phone buzzing brought him out of his thoughts. Answering it would be out of the question. Was he supposed to just give into her every time she purposely hurt him then tried to make up for it with an apology. No…hell no! He was giving his all to this marriage, and he couldn't pretend any longer that he didn't notice. The looks she sometimes cast upon him when they would lie in bed with each other, the look of pure sadness and at sometimes hatred would just drive him up the wall.

Taking a puff of the cigarette he banged his free hand against the steering wheel. He loved her damn it. With everything he had, why couldn't she see that? Was that not enough for her to forgive him for his indiscretions? But would he forgive her if the roles were flipped? Could he handle the thought of another man kissing her, touching her, being inside her without going insane? Would he not be forever resentful in the least towards her if she almost conceived another man's child? Would the situation always hanging over his head whenever she even took a passing glance at a fleeting man?

"Yes." He whispered miserably.

Putting out the cigarette he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards home. Absently grabbing his cell phone he looked at his call log.

"32 missed calls, and 2 messages." He mumbled. Dialing his voice mail he listened to Taylor relaying the message of their daughter's birth, between labored breaths and sad sobs. He heart immediately broke. Stepping on the gas he rushed to the hospital. He couldn't let Taylor down again.

"God please…bring him to me." Taylor whispered. She knew she couldn't hold off the pushing much longer, but she needed Troy by her side.

"Mrs. Bolton I really suggest you start pushing." Grimacing, Taylor bit her lip against the pain.

"I have to wait for my husband." Taylor informed the doctor.

"Well if he's not here within the next five minutes, then we're going to have to continue the birthing process without him." He said walking out the room to finish preparing.

Troy rushed into the hospital and ran up to the receptionist desk.

"I'm looking for my wife, Taylor M-Bolton, Taylor Bolton she's in labor." Troy inquired trying to catch his breath.

"That's on the sixth floor sir." Troy promptly thanked her before, taking the elevator to the sixth floor. When reaching the floor, he saw Cynthia and Chad wringing their hands together in frustration and headed towards them.

"Where is she?" Troy asked exasperated.

"In that room, hurry before she has to start pushing." Cynthia urged him, relieved that he had finally arrived.

Once getting dressed in the proper scrubs and mask wear, he stepped into the large white room. He immediately saw Taylor on the bed focusing on the breathing techniques she learned in the Lamaze classes they attended regularly.

"Hey babe." Troy greeted her placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Troy you're here." She exclaimed grabbing his hand and giving it the hardest squeeze he's ever experienced.

"Now I'm only going to say this once, don't you ever leave me like that again. I'm fucking pregnant for god sakes you rotten bastard!" She screamed at him as another contraction rippled through her body.

"I love you Taylor." Troy chuckled placing a kiss on the hand he held in his hand. Tears instantly flooded her eyes as she gazed into his. This was it. They would soon be parents, and she was terrified.

"I'm scared Troy…what if-" She was cut off by Troy's lips.

"You'll-We'll be great parents. It'll all be fine baby." He reassured her as the doctor entered the room.

"Okay now that daddy's in the room, we can start pushing." Dr. Yao informed her, putting on his elastic gloves.

"Alright Taylor I want you to bare down, and we'll count it out just like we practiced okay?" Taylor nodded bracing herself for the pain.

"Okay 1, 2, 3….that's it 4,5,6,7, you're doing good 8, 9, 10." Giving Taylor a nod of approval he started the counting over again and Taylor released a painful wail.

"You're doing great baby keep at it." Troy said pushing back some curls that had fallen in her eyes.

"Don't you ever in your fucking life touch me again!" Taylor commanded squeezing his hand so hard Troy swore he heard some of his fingers crack.

"Alright honey, now p-please just focus on pushing babe." Troy pleaded with his wife.

"I see a head, keep going you're almost there Mrs. Bolton one more push" The doctor said before the room was filled with faint cries.

Breathing hard Taylor fell against the pillows, as Troy placed a kiss upon her forehead. Dr. Yao let Troy cut the cord before the nurses took her to get cleaned off.

"Where's my baby I want to see her." Taylor said, her arms outstretched in anticipation of holding her daughter. The nurse promptly handed the small bundle to Taylor and tears immediately flowed.

"Oh…she's so pretty." Taylor observed observing her sun kissed skin, and light brown hair. Troy smiled down at the scene unfolding before him; he'd never seen Taylor so happy.

"Open your eyes for my little baby." Taylor pleaded rocking the gurgling child. A moment later the infant's eyes fluttered open and stared up at Taylor and Troy. Troy's breath caught in his throat as he gazed into his daughter's eyes that matched his own cerulean blue.

"Have you figured out a name Tay?" Troy inquired pushing back the lump in his throat.

"Madaline…Madaline Arabella Bolton." Taylor replied not being able to turn away from her little bella.

"Beautiful." Troy breathed giving both of his girls a kiss.

Between the exhaustion of birth and the commotion of every one fusing over baby Madaline, Taylor was fighting sleep. Sleep eventually won out and after giving into a much desired slumber, she awoke to the sounds of faint humming. Smiling, Taylor silently watched as Troy rocked their daughter to sleep, humming softly to her.

"God, you're going to be a knock out. I'll have to beat boys off with a stick." Troy uttered a grimace marring his face at the thought of little boys trying to seduce his little girl.

"She looks just like you, you know." Taylor pronounced breaking Troy's thoughts. Making his way over to her, she moaned lightly when he placed a smoldering kiss on her lips.

"Hey that's what got us into this trouble." She giggled pulling away from his lips.

"This little bundle of joy could never be trouble. She's going to be daddy's little princess." Troy said holding up Madaline for her mother to take her.

"Hey sweet girl, hi little Bella mommy loves you so much baby girl. And mommy and daddy are going to take very good care of you." Taylor cooed peppering her daughter with small kisses.

**Alright another chapter, Whoo I'm so proud of myself for updating so quickly. I hope I can keep this up please review. Oh and I want to thank everyone who has been faithful to not only this story but all of my stories. I love you guys- Blueprincess**


	32. Soon

Madaline was a joy. She was unsurprisingly restless, that quality of which Taylor claimed she inherited from her father. Troy was particularly enamored with the thought of spoiling his baby girl, and Taylor was settling into motherhood quite nicely.

"Hey Bells, what do you think about spending the day with your favorite uncle Chad?" He asked lifting the tiny, giggling infant over his head. Cynthia laughed and grabbed the pink baby bag that was sitting on the counter, and placed it over her shoulder.

"Okay love birds, the aunt, uncle, and baby are off." She announced giving both Taylor and Troy a hug. Walking them to the door Taylor placed a kiss on Madaline's cheek, which held an almost permanent blush.

"Ok Madaline be a good girl for mommy okay." Taylor commanded giving the little girl one more kiss. After the trio left Taylor immediately pounced on Troy placing a searing kiss on his lips. Moaning, the coupled dropped on the couch lovingly assaulting each other's bodies.

"Oh damn babe I want you so bad." Troy confessed as Taylor tentatively sucked on his neck. She groaned in response, pressing her body closer to his. Breaking their kiss, Taylor shed her shirt before attaching her lips to his skin again.

"Wait Tay." Troy commanded pulling her off his person.

"Yeah Troy?" She asked, lips flushed from kissing, and hair tussled from his very fingers running through them just seconds before.

"You're so sexy. " He said biting his lower lip in lust. She blushed under his gaze and turned her head away from him.

"No I'm not… I still have some of the baby weight and-" He instantly silenced her protest against his lips. Stripping the remainder of both of their clothes, Troy gently laid her body horizontally on the maroon sofa. When he entered her body she mewled raising her body in response.

"God I love you so much… you're my everything baby. You're my definition of perfection." He crooned in her ear as he moved within her. Gasping she clutched him to her body leaving a trail of scratches down his back.

"I love you too Troy." She uttered through her licentious haze. Shuttering she gave into her impending orgasm, the force of pleasure swiping the spare air from her lungs.

Feeling her fluttering around his cock, he lost himself. Pumping into her wet cavern until every drop was gone. Simultaneously catching their breath, they stared at each other in awe.

"I miss Bells." Troy announced after a few moments of silence. Taylor stared at him incredulously.

"You're seriously thinking about our fourth month old daughter after sex?" She asked in disbelief. He simply nodded propping his hand up under his chiseled chin. Rolling her eyes, Taylor stood and stretched, before heading towards the bathroom.

"Babe?" He called out to his wife.

"Hmm?" She responded

"What do you think about more kids?" He asked embracing her from behind. Before she had a chance to bless him out, he immediately stole her lips in a kiss.

"Think about it babe…a boy….our little hoops star." He coaxed through sensual kiss placed her neck, shoulders, and chest.

"You just want another Troy carry on your legacy." She giggled as he sucked on her collar bone. He nodded against her neck and she laughed, swatting him playfully.

"Troy you know we agreed that we'd wait until we both graduated. Just give me three years. I promise I'll give you your Troy Jr." Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled his lips towards her own in a searing kiss, before pulling them both towards their shower.

After another round of zealous love making the couple lay in bed, fingers laced, bodies entangled, and lips sealed. Pulling away Troy gazed into her brown orbs glazed with fatigue and affection.

"Well Mr. Bolton you have officially beat your stamina record." She croaked her throat sore from crying out his name just moments before.

"I do try." He smirked brushing imaginary dirt off his shoulder. She giggled at his antics before reaching for her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" Taylor answered before being met with ecstatic giggling, she melted.

"Hey Tay, Troy Madaline wanted to say good night to her mommy and daddy." Taylor immediately put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Bells, how's my princess?" Troy inquired to be met by a high pitched squeal. All three laughed. Troy immediately pictured his daughters tiny brown fists waving in the never changing excitement she always expressed when he spoke to her.

"Be a good girl for Uncle Chad and Auntie Cynthia alright baby girl." Taylor advised her daughter, before both she and Troy said their goodbyes. After hanging up Taylor and Troy stayed up for hours talking about any and everything.

It was once again basketball season and Taylor was so excited! Pulling her long mane into a high pony tail, she swiped on her traditional red and gold in the name of school spirit. After decking Madaline down in red and gold, Cynthia picked them both up and they headed to the stadium to go support Troy. After grabbing seats in the front of the packed stadium, the trio waited for the team to come out.

"Hey Bella are you ready to cheer on daddy?" Taylor asked as the little girl waved her mini pompom in the air.

"Wow she's getting so big. I can't believe she's standing already." Cynthia commented watching her niece wobbling on her chubby little legs. Taylor nodded in agreement with such pride. Sometimes she couldn't believe that this beautiful, playful little girl was a product of her and Troy's love. Picking Bella up Taylor placed the squirming tot in her lap.

"Come on baby you need to stay in momma's lap, I don't want you to get hurt okay." Taylor noted the countless pupils pushing and pulling with disregard for the small child. Just as Maddy stopped moving the lights in the stadium lowered briefly as the players came out. Taylor stood, baby in tow as they clapped in cheered on their Trojans.

"Say go daddy Bella!" Taylor rooted as Troy winked at them from the court. Knowing his two favorite girls would be there to applaud for him, made him confident that this season was going to be one of his best; which he needed because scouts were especially keeping an eye out for him this term.

Focusing on his game, Troy pushed to help his team to a blowout victory. As the sound of the impending buzzer rang in his head he blindly shot from the three pointer line, and the crowd erupted in cheers as the orange sphere landed in the hoop with an audible swish.

As the crowded frenzied, someone watched Troy in the distance with a smirk. Reaching for his phone he robotically pressed five on his speed dial and immediately began to talk to an unknown assailant. Soon Troy would be faced with a decision that would change everything him and Taylor planned for. Soon they're life would change forever.

**I hope you guys liked ******** - Blueprincess **


	33. Dada's Dreams

Taylor peppered kisses all over Troy's face as he ate her lobster fettuccini. Smirking Troy continued to dig into the delectable meal and smiled at his daughter who was sitting across from him.

"Why is mommy so silly Bells?" Troy asked as the perplexed tot gurgled in response.

"Mommy's not silly she's just extremely proud of daddy I mean seriously babe finishing the year off with a 3.7 grade point average is amazing!" She exclaimed placing one more kiss on his lips.

"I guess the whole winning championships thing flew over your head though right." Troy replied rolling his eyes at his wife's antics.

"It hasn't and I know basketball is important but setting in place a plan B is important too babe. I just want us to be secure … you know just in case." She reasoned taking up their dinner plates and serving them her made from scratch strawberry short cake.

"It's more than important Taylor, it's my life… I've had dreams of going pro since I was little." Troy exclaimed getting frustrated with his spouse's understatement.

Placing herself in his lap, she stared into his eyes cupping his cheeks in her palms.

"I know that Troy, but now we have Madaline to think of and I want our daughter to have everything she needs and wants." He nodded

"I understand baby." Troy replied seriously. He wanted the same, his daughter was his heart and he'd give up basketball for good before he let his baby girl go without. The shrill sound of giggling interrupted their moment as they both turned and smiled at their spawn who was currently bouncing up and down in her high chair. Extending her chubby little arms she spread her fingers wide indicating she wanted out of the high chair immediately.

Chuckling Troy placed Taylor off his lap before, taking his cobalt eyed beauty out of her confinement. The youngster instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a sloppy kiss on the side of his neck.

"Aww thanks princess, daddy loves your kisses." Taylor looked on longingly as father and daughter interacted. She knew Madaline loved her but the bond between her and Troy seemed so resilient, she was almost jealous. They had their own little code, and at times much to Taylor's shame she resented the fact that their daughter seemed to favor Troy over herself. Hell she carried her for seven and a half months! Troy and Bella even looked alike; they shared the same strikingly blue eyes, and cute button nose. The only way people could tell that Madaline was her daughter by her Sicilian brown skin and curly ebony locks that matched those of her mother. Shaking away her negative thoughts, she continued to clear away the plates before sitting with her husband and daughter to watch a movie.

"Come on Bells say dada… da-da. See what daddy's doing da-da." Troy repeated as he crouched over his daughter's highchair and mouthed the words to her. Grinning Taylor continued to eat her breakfast as Troy tried without fail to get Arabella to say daddy. Sighing Troy checked his watch before placing a kiss on both Taylor and Madaline's cheeks before heading to the court to practice some hoops before off season.

Troy glided across the court as he landed shot after shot. Sinking the last shot, he grabbed the towel from the bench where his belongings laid and swiftly wiped his sweaty brow. Feeling another presence, He looked towards the door surprised to see a man in a suit walking towards him purposely.

"Can I help you man?" Troy inquired curiously. The man smirked before reaching out to shake Troy's hand.

"Robert Kline, NBA recruiter." Troy's brow immediately lifted in astonishment.

"Tr-Troy Bolton, sir… damn I mean geez sorry this is… unbelievable." Troy stuttered running his fingers through his sweat dampened hair.

"Well you're talent is incredible Troy, and there are lots of teams looking to sign you already." Troy silently sent a thank you up to God for answering his prayers.

"Wow this is…is shit this is great!" Troy exclaimed shifting is stance in anticipation of the man's next words. Robert gave him a brief description of some professional teams located right in California who wanted to sign him along with the perks of getting on the a team now instead of forgoing with the rest of his education. After giving Troy his card, Mr. Kline informed Troy of how he would keep in touch before exiting the building leaving a slightly stunned Troy in the middle of the court.

Troy rushed home in frenzy, frantic to find Taylor to deliver to her the great news. Fumbling with the keys, his hands shook in anticipation of the joy of Taylor's face when she learned that his… no their dreams were finally coming true.

"Babe! Taylor where are you?" Troy yelled dropping his bag in the foyer before stepping into the living room in search of his wife. Spotting Madaline on the couch watching her educational baby videos that Troy thought were a bunch of bull, he picked her up and swung her in the air before bringing the squealing little girl against his chest again.

"Guess what happened to daddy today baby girl" He cooed as his daughter stared up at him, her bright blue eyes wide with confusion.

"What happened to daddy?" Taylor asked coming from their room, her hand on her hip and lips curled up in a mischievous smile.

"I just had a conversation with a recruiter for the NBA baby!" He bellowed causing Maddy to shriek and excitedly clap her tiny hands together.

Taylor slowly dropped her hands at her sides in defeat. Sensing her unhappiness, Troy crossed the room reaching out for her hand.

"What's wrong baby, all of our dreams are coming true." Taylor shook her head in response.

"Troy you can't do this, we have a plan. We finish school then you go into the NBA. Wasn't that the plan to always have a back up?" She asked with pleading eyes. Frustrated with her lack of elation he placed Madaline in her crib for a nap before starting in on Taylor.

"What the hell is your problem; it seems to me like you don't want me to ever accomplish my dreams. I've had this dream forever Taylor before you before Bella before I could even remember."

"I want you to accomplish all of your dreams Troy, but look at how much we're blessed with. This apartment, our tuition hell most of the shit we have is from the scholarship at the university. To throw that away would be dumb!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air, exasperated.

"No staying here listening to you and you're negative bullshit would be dumb!" He roared grabbing his keys before slamming the door behind him.

Hearing the ruckus from the adjoining room, Bella stood in her crib shrieking her disgust at the yelling from her parents. Lifting her daughter from her crib, Taylor placed her on her hip and gently rocked her trying to hush her cries.

Shaking her tiny head side to side, her ebony curls shook and tears continued to pour down her cerulean eyes.

"Dada!....Dada!" She screeched her little body convulsing with hiccups.

Taylor sighed

"Great, I guess you agree with him too huh." Taylor asked the infant, whose cries had ceased and lips curled into a diminutive frown.

"Ok, ok I'll call him." She groaned defeated. Retrieving her cell phone from the counter she pressed one on her speed dial before connecting to his line.

"I knew you'd call." Taylor rolled her eyes, picturing him smirking in triumph.

"So your daughter just said her first word and guess what it was." Taylor declared.

Troy heart raced with pride knowing exactly what her first word was.

"She wants her daddy Troy, so you ready to come home and we'll talk about this whole NBA thing." Taylor stated before hanging up the phone. A moment later Troy walked through the door and swept her in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Taylor, All I want is for us to embrace our dreams together baby." He said cupping her face in his hands. She looked into his eyes and nodded seeing the trust and love he held for her in his breath taking orbs. They're moment was abruptly ended by Madaline shrieking and reaching towards Troy.

"Dada!" Grinning proudly Troy hugged her to his large frame and she immediately circled her chubby arms around his neck.

"Daddy's right here princess." He cooed peppering her belly with kisses.

"Hey can mama get some kisses?" Taylor asked before Maddy placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek causing both parents to coo.

**I hope you like, this story is gonna be put in fast forward soon and after that it is done! Review please lovelies- Blueprincess**


	34. Unwelcome Surprises

Taylor nervously wrung her hands together and brushed lint off her black dress. Troy grabbed her sweaty palm and pressed it against his lips, before giving her a reassuring smile. The older lady behind the large oak desk smirked at the young couple who both tapped their feet in anticipation of the meeting.

"Mr. Kline will see you now."

Startled both Troy and Taylor hopped out of their seats and Troy led the way into the large dark office. Robert Kline turned in his chair and stood upon their arrival.

"Hello, nice to see you again Troy and…" He drawled waiting for Taylor's introduction. Troy immediately brought Taylor in front of him.

"This is my wife, Taylor Bolton." Robert's eyebrows immediately lifted in surprise, then took Taylor hand grasping it in a firm shake.

"Well Mrs. Bolton I'm glad you could make it, although I am honestly surprised that you two are married and so young." Taylor merely shrugged before both she and Troy took a seat in the chairs placed strategically in front of Mr. Kline's desk.

"So Mr. Kline we've thought over your offer and in the best interest of our daughter we've decided to take it… two years from now." Taylor clasped his hand in hers and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Well I can't say that I'm not disappointed Troy, but we're willing to accept your offer to join us in two years after your education." After working out the rest of the details Taylor and Troy left the office happy with their decision.

"Bella's still at Cynthia and Chad's so let's go out and celebrate." Troy suggested, she smiled and agreed.

"Oh...oh…OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Taylor wailed succumbing to her powerful orgasm. Harshly breathing she collapsed on the side of her equally exhausted husband.

"Well….I should turn down NBA contracts more often." He chuckled pulling her close. She giggled kissing his exposed shoulder before straddling him, interlacing their fingers.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She questioned bringing his fingers to her pursed lips.

"You've changed me so much. Your dreams are my dreams, and you've given me the most beautiful little girl." Sitting up Troy immediately captured her lips in a soul searing kiss. "I'm yours forever Troy." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought her closer to him.

"I can't describe how much you and Bella mean to me. Your mines forever too boo." He smirked at his attempt to sound "hood" as Taylor would say. She instantly giggled pushing his shoulder jolting him back a little.

"Whoa Mike Tyson ease up on the left hooks." He hissed holding his bruised shoulder. She smirked then placed a chaste kiss on the shoulder. Looking at his paler hand that was intertwined with her own she grimaced.

"Someone needs a tan." She jeered much to Troy's dismay.

"Well its winter time and we don't play ball outside. Sorry there's no sun even here in Cali boo." He fired back smacking her ass before putting on boxers. She propped herself up on her hunches smiling as he danced around the room.

"Troy babe I know I've said this before but you are so extremely white." She teased. He cut off her giggles with his lips and firmly grasped her backside in his large hands. She wrapped her long legs around his torso, slowly grinding her pelvis against his.

"You love this white ass." He stated before bringing his thumb against her love button circling it with precision.

"That I do." She moaned panting lightly. Grinning his lips latched on to her neck as his hands circled her clit and pulled on her taut nipples.

"Mmm oh fuck Troy." Taylor mewled running her fingers through his scalp. He slowly lowered himself down her body.

"Oh damn Troy fuck that feels amazing!" She wailed as his tongue vibrated inside her. Groaning he hummed at the taste of her.

"Oh shit baby I'm so close." She wined arching her back off the bed in frustration. He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"How close are you baby?" He asked his skilled fingers now replacing his tongue.

"So fucking close Troy. Please don't tease me babe make me cum." She begged. Grasping both thighs in his hands, he dove in sucking on her straining bud.

"Oh god oh uh UGHHHH!" She shrieked as her body jerked violently. After a moment of silence Taylor giggled loudly before collapsing in a fit of laughter.

"I know my skills cause some people to cry but I've never seen any girl laugh. I'm kind of insulted over here." Troy complained frowning at his hunched over wife. She waved off his comment before regaining her composure.

"I'm just thinking about the face you made when I told you I was a virgin. It was like someone hit you with a brick." She chuckled wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled at the memory fondly.

"And now I think about how I can't keep my hands off you." She cooed grasping his rapidly inflating member. "I always want you Troy…around me…on top of me…inside me." She whispered stroking his cock with a purpose.

"I'm always so wet for you baby and I can't keep you off my mind. So what's a girl to do?" She asked her tongue snaking out to swirl around his earlobe. Troy's eyebrows rose in disbelief, this sexpot was his wife; and the naughty things she was whispering in his ears had him damn near ready to pop.

"Well you should just act on every single thought babe, I'm sure I won't mind." He purred tweaking her nipple with his nimble fingers.

"Well in that case…" She announced before they engaged in yet another session of love making for the night.

Troy chuckled at the array of pink and yellow streamers that adorned the middle of their living room. As he rocked his daughter gently against his chest as she fought off sleep.

"Are you excited baby girl, today's your one years old and everyone is coming to see you." He cooed lightly pinching her cheek. She shook off his hand before finally falling asleep against his chest. Grinning he went to back to place Bella in her crib before the festivities started.

"Troy I need you to run to store and pick up the cake. Chad and Cynthia are picking up your parents from the airport and daddy said he should be here within the hour okay." Taylor announced wrapping the last of the gifts. He nodded then sat down on the couch running his fingers through his hair.

"Can you believe our little girl is one years old? That we even have a little girl. Shit we're sophomores in college. We're nineteen Taylor." Putting away the tape, she walked over to the couch and straddled his hips and placed her arms around his neck.

"I know sometimes it's so crazy to think about how far we've come from being high school sweethearts." She said her head neatly tucked between the nape of his neck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way though babe, or with any other person." He professed running his fingers through her curls. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and he returned it zealously.

"Geez your kid just turned one; I don't think she's ready for more siblings yet." Chad taunted as he, Cynthia along with Jack and Katherine Bolton entered the spacious tenement. Taylor swiftly released Troy before walking to the door to greet her husband's parents.

"Oh I'm so glad you guys could come!" Taylor squealed grabbing both elders in a fierce hug.

"We're just so happy we get to see our granddaughter again. I mean the last time we saw her she was a new born. I bet she's gotten so big." Katherine gushed clasping her hands together. Taylor nodded enthusiastically.

"She has, but she's down for a nap right now so she'll make her big appearance once the party starts." Troy beamed proudly before announcing to his parents that Bella's first words were daddy and teased Taylor of the fact that she shouted every chance she got.

"I've come baring many gifts." Cynthia broadcasted picking up the six colorfully wrapped presents that she and Chad racked up for Maddy while in _Toys R Us_. Troy took the boxes from her hands and placed them on the gift table.

"Oh I need to go get that cake I'll back in a minute sweetie." Troy said before giving Taylor a quick kiss and exiting the apartment. The slam of the door caused Taylor to cringe and not a moment later did wails from the back room echo throughout the tenement.

"Oh I'll go get her." Chad volunteered while Taylor kept Troy's parents entertained. Chad came out a minute later with baby Madaline her fresh tear tracks now replaced with giggles as her uncle blew on to her belly.

"Oh look at the precious baby girl, Chad let me hold her." Katharine exclaimed out stretching her arms. Madaline clasped her tiny hand around Katharine's brown curls. Tears sprung to the older women's eyes as she looked into her granddaughter's eyes.

"Well if she isn't the spitting image of the Troy Bolton." Jack chuckled as Bella bounced in his lap.

"Dadadadada!" Maddy squealed causing everyone to laugh. After the laughter died down there was a knock on the door and Taylor got up to answer it as everyone doted over her energetic daughter.

"Daddy!" Taylor yelped jumping into Ronald McKessie's arms. Stepping out of his embrace her smile faltered when she noticed the women behind him.

"Who's this?" She demanded the edge in her tone alerting everyone of the brewing confrontation. Ronald brought the older Latina women in front of him.

"This is Katina Montez, my girlfriend." Shaking her head at her father she pushed away his hand that reach out to her.

"Jesus Christ dad mom hasn't even been in the grave for four years and now you're fucking someone else!" She cried rushing to the back room, tears blurring her vision. A moment later Troy appeared at the door cake in hand, and observed the distressed looks on everyone's faces.

"What happened?" He inquired turning to Taylor's dad and the mysterious lady standing beside him.

"Katina this is my son in law Troy, Troy this is Katina Montez my girlfriend." Troy's eyebrows immediately rose in surprise. Sensing that this was the source of everyone's unease Troy put the cake on the counter before giving Katina a slight wave and seeing about his wife.

"Baby… don't cry what's the matter?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around his bawling spouse.

"It's so unfair Troy that was supposed to be my mom in there. She's never going to get to see Bella grow and get older and he's just moving on way to soon." She concluded wiping furiously at her eyes. He nodded sympathetically.  
"Tay, baby I know you're upset but today is Bella's day and she needs to see both of her parents happy and although you're upset with him right now you need to put on a brave face for your daughter and make this day memorable for her." He coached pulling her up from the bed and placing a kiss on her cheek. She nodded wiping her remaining tears and trudging back into the living room. Picking up Madaline from Jack's lap she bounced her on her hip.

"Momma's sorry for yelling baby girl. Forgive me?" She asked only to smile when Madaline placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"You want to see Grandpa?" Taylor asked depositing her bundle of joy in her father's hands before organizing all the gifts on the table.

Everything settled for the time being and Bella entertained everyone with her reaction to all the gifts. Sneaking away from the party Troy went into his bedroom to retrieve his gifts for her.

"I have a gift for you princess." Troy said bringing the giant teddy bear from behind his back.

"Oooo eee!" The tot screamed latching onto the over-sized stuffed animal immediately. Everyone smiled at her reaction and Taylor brought out the cake that bared only one pink candle.

"Make a wish sweet heart." Taylor whispered in her little girl's ear and on instinct her blue orbs hid behind her lids for a moment before reappearing. They all blew out the candle together and clapped when it was successfully snuffed out.

"Happy birthday Madaline me and mommy love you so much." Troy professed placing kisses all over her chubby face.

**Yay I updated this next chapter will fast forward a bit and yes now that is dating Taylor's dad Gabriella will be introduced. I don't own Toys R Us. And I hope you guys liked it- Blueprincess**


	35. Facades

"Are you ready Bella?" Troy asked his now blossoming two year old. Shaking her head full of thick ebony curls she beamed up at her father who returned the smile, before turning to his grimacing wife.

"Bella tell mommy to cheer up." Troy teased before placing a kiss on Taylor's forehead.

"Chew up mama!" The tot squealed, anxious to be released of the restraints by her car seat. Releasing her straps Taylor picked up Bella with an audible grunt and placed her on her hip.

"I will baby, but mamas not to happy with grandpa or his stupid whore of a fiancé." Troy immediately shot Taylor a glare.

"Not in front of Bella Taylor." He scolded grabbing his daughter off her hip before knocking on the tall wooden door. Sighing Taylor grabbed the rest of the bags before joining her husband and child at the door. A moment later the door swung open, and a young Latina girl who looked to be about twenty smiled at the couple with curious expressions on their faces.

"And you are?" Taylor bit out, not happy at all that his girl was in her father's house and even more unhappy that she was staring her husband down like a piece of meat.

"Gabriella, Katina's daughter. You must be Taylor and Troy." She purred biting her lip. Troy immediately became uncomfortable and handed Maddy off to Taylor to go retrieve the rest of the bags.

"Pumpkin is that you?" Ronald McKessie hollered grasping Taylor's petite frame in a fierce hug.

"Gampa owe." Bella moaned before He pulled back and kissed the young girl on her chubby cheek. Pulling back he ruffled the little girl's curls before picking her up out of his daughter's arms.

"I let Gabby have your room Pumpkin but I set up the guest room for you guys, plus it's much bigger." Taylor rolled her eyes and stomped up to the guest room before shutting the door, rendering everyone speechless.

Setting down the bags, Troy plopped down on the couch, folding his arms behind his head inadvertently flexing the cords in his muscles.

"So Troy how long have you and Taylor been married?" Gabriella inquired staring at his bulging arms.

"It'll be three years this summer." Troy announced proudly twisting the simple gold band that was displayed on his left hand. A slight frown instantly marred her face before she quickly replaced it with a plastic smile.

"That's adorable, the perfect family. And Ronnie has told me that you're planning on going into the NBA." She said sitting on the couch next the blue eyed hunk.

"Well I don't like to brag but yeah I've been recruited by a couple of teams." He grinned flashing her all his pearly whites. Taylor watched from the staircase as the "skanky" girl doted all over her husband.

"Troy I need you." Taylor whined, alerting Troy and Gabriella both. "Now!" Taylor demanded, and Troy immediately went to attend to his wife.

Gabriella seethed as Troy gently placed his arms around Taylor's waist as she whispered in his ear. A moment later they walked up the stairs hand in hand towards the guest room.

Closing the door behind him, Troy turned towards Taylor who placed her arms around his neck and placed a smoldering kiss on his lips.

"Make love to me." She commanded before shedding her shirt and unbuttoning his. He brought her lips to his again running his fingers through her hair. Bouncing on the bed Taylor giggled as he climbed on top of her and nibbled on her neck.

Humphing Gabriella went into the kitchen to see what her mother and Ronald were up to. Clapping her little hands together Madaline chewed on the pancakes with zest and dipped her tiny fingers in the syrup.

"Are the pancakes good sweetheart?" Ronald McKessie inquired of his granddaughter whose reply was muffled by the sweet treat. Gabby smiled and walked into the kitchen making her presence known.

"Hey Gabriella, do you want some breakfast?" He asked lifting a pancake towards her. Her reply was halted by the stifled moans of the couple above them. Grunting Mr. Mckessie rolled his eyes in detest before fixing the tan beauty a plate.

Sniggering Taylor and Troy stumbled down the stairs toward the kitchen just as Ronald and Katina started the dishes while Bella bounced on Gabriella's lap enraging Taylor.

"Don't touch my daughter." Taylor hissed taking the tot from Gabby's arms.

"Excuse me young lady, but Gabriella was kind enough to watch your daughter while you and Troy were upstairs upping and downing!" Ronald reprimanded. Troy's face immediately flushed at the older man's words and was surprised when his daughter was placed in his arms.

"What my HUSBAND and I do is no one's business and honestly it's perfectly fine under the vow of marriage, and that girl doesn't kindly have to do anything for me! Come on Troy we're going over to your parent's house." Taylor announced going up the stairs to grab their suitcases.

"Hey Tay I'll go get the bags stay and talk to your father." Troy urged placing Bella in her arms before heading up the stairs.

"Taylor you don't have to leave on my behalf." Gabby suggested touching her arm in mock concern.

"NO she can go, disrespecting both me as well as my house. Taylor Gabriella is going to be your stepsister soon so you're going to have to deal with it!" The older man shouted making Gabriella inwardly smile. Seeing the upset expressions on both her mother as well as her grandfather's face Bella burst into tears as her mother cradled her head against her chest.

"I'm sorry baby girl, mommy's sorry for yelling." Taylor cooed pacing the hard wood floors of her father's spacious home.

"Maybe we should just stay over at my parent's for the night and come back in the morning with cooler heads." Troy suggested grabbing Taylor's hand in one hand and their bags in the other.

Taylor nodded at Troy then seethed at her father as him and his fiancé laced fingers together.

"Ugh let's just get away from here Troy." Taylor spat.

"I don't even know you anymore Taylor Raquel." Mr. Mckessie uttered "you're acting like a brat and I honestly don't understand where all of this is coming from."

"I guess you wouldn't you're too busy playing house with little miss secretary and her daughter to even notice your real one. I guess it doesn't take you long to forget your true loved ones, like my mother you know the woman you drove to death." Taylor spewed.

"Taylor that's not fair." Troy emitted enraged at his wife's misdeeds. Shaking her head at him she walked out the door, and Ronald Mckessie walked into his room quietly shutting his door. Troy shut his eyes in exasperation; Taylor had to apologize to her father.

"I'll go check on him." Katina announced stepping away from the two.

"God she is not like this normally I swear she's just upset with her father for moving on I guess, especially because she hasn't really moved yet herself." Troy said trying to shed some light on his spouse's behavior.

"It's okay I just think it's a highly sensitive time for everyone." Gabby reasoned making Troy smile.

"Look you're alright in my book Gabriella so you can hold Bella anytime you want. I'll deal with Taylor." He winked before exiting through the front door. As soon as the door shut Gabby melted and clutched her rapidly beating chest. This man was so fine. This man needed to be with her, that family needed to be hers.

**Alrighty I told you guys there would be Gabby drama. More to come really soon! Review please- Blueprincess**


	36. The End of a Chapter

"Dadde can I go park with gamma and gampa?" Madaline asked fluttering her long lashes and putting on her best pout. Troy immediately melted.

"Little girl you will be the death of me, of course you can go." Troy said giving her a kiss on the cheek before giving her some spending cash and sending her on her way. After the threesome left Troy went up to his room to check on his spouse.

"Hey babe, you up?" Troy asked cautiously, before stepping into the room. Taylor's head peeked from under the covers before facing him, her eyes red and nose swelled with tears. Smirking Troy gathered her in his arms.

"I know you're hurting sweetie, but you're so damn adorable it makes me wild." He teased much to Taylor's dismay.

"Troy this is serious, my dad is about to make the biggest mistake of his life, and your again to stupid to notice when someone is flirting with you." She berated, her shoulders slouched in exhaustion.

"What are you talking about, I know when you're flirting with me honey." He smirked, winking at her. Rolling her eyes Taylor pulled the comforter over her head again mumbling to herself something along the lines of "fucking idiot".

"Babe, I think that you and your father should have a talk." Troy coaxed trying not to upset Taylor any further, but his statement only elicited another annoyed sigh from his unruly spouse.

"Well I'm gonna go over there, and-"

"Don't you dare go over there and stay the hell away from that gutter slut Gabriella. I swear you act like you're so oblivious when someone is waving their washed up goods in front of your face. And if you think I didn't hear your statement about that whore holding my daughter then, you're mistaken!" She vehemently roared, cutting Troy off before he could finish his thought. After her outburst Troy's brow rose in wonderment.

"Ok well then I guess that's settled." Troy wisely concluded before placing a kiss on Taylor's reddened forehead.

"Don't patronize me Troy, I'm not over reacting and I swear you act as if I'm crazy or something. What if this was you, I'm sure we wouldn't be so damn peachy keen if that was your father that was marrying that…that….ugh! Woman tomorrow! I'm just so damn tired of fighting this." She pouted slumping against the wall in exhaustion.

"Then don't fight it, let your dad make his own mistakes baby. Hey maybe he's not even making a mistake at all." He said pulling her body towards his, his lithe fingers slowly creeping under her shirt.

"Don't you ever get tired you perv?" Taylor inquired slapping away his hand and turning around to face him.

"Of making love to you?...never" He simply replied hopping off the bed prepared to go downstairs to grab some grub. "You know since you're not in the mood, I could go over next door and get some Spanish lovin, you know since Gabriella wants me so much." Troy jokingly hollered up the stairs.

"Don't even joke about that, I'm already trying to pry her mother's evil claws from my father's heart." Taylor reprimanded coming down the stairs after him, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist and kissing his shoulder.

"Nope none of that Grinch, I'm waiting for my Latina lover." Troy smirked which earned him a playful slap right on his smug cheek.

"Ugh you unbearable man…hey wanna do it in your parent's kitchen?" She inquired a demure smile gracing her face.

"Hell yeah!" He replied grabbing her waist and setting her on the granite counter top, immediately nipping at the nape of her neck. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pulled back and laughed raucously.

"Wow you really are sick." She concluded in between giggles, jumping off the counter and trudging back up the stairs, laughter shaking her body.

Troy cleared his throat in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. Standing Gabriella collected the dirty dishes; Troy too stood in an effort to help but was promptly pulled back down to his seat beside Taylor.

"Oh okay." He mumbled sending a small apologetic grimace Gabriella's way.

"Okay dad I'm tired of the silence, now I agreed to meet here this morning because of Troy. What's the deal? Are you guys really gonna get married or what?" Taylor inquired her expression hardened.

"Taylor me and Katina love each other." Ronald McKessie exclaimed which was immediately met with an exaggerated eye roll on Taylor's part. "And we're getting married with or without your approval."

"Since you don't need my approval I guess you don't need me to be there either." Taylor replied standing before exiting the room and making her way towards the door.

"Taylor if you do this… I'll relationship will never be the same." hollered. Taylor stopped in her tracks before exiting the front door her heels clicking down the drive way. Troy sighed and rose from the couch.

"I'm so sorry about all of this . " Ronald turned his head away in response which was a signal to Troy that it was time for him to leave.

"Troy, I'd like to see Madaline before you guys leave." Confused Troy asked what exactly he was pertaining to.

"I know my daughter Troy she won't stay for long, especially not this wedding. In fact she's packing right now." Troy nodded then exited the home in search of his wife.

"Taylor don't do this." Troy pleaded taking away a shirt she was about to place in the luggage.

"He obviously doesn't want me here; he's choosing her over me Troy so he can have his fucking fiancé." She screamed, angry tears pouring down her face.

"Fine Taylor we don't have to stay, but at least let Bella say goodbye before we leave okay." She nodded reluctantly before packing the rest of her belongings.

Pacing the hardwood floors of his home, Ronald Mckessie wrung his hands together nervously. He knew he had to make his big appearance soon, and to be honest he was scared to death. He was positive that Katina was the one for him, but between his fight with Taylor earlier and the wedding rush, he was becoming increasingly apprehensive about the whole affair.

"There goes the handsome groom." Troy announced releasing his daughter from his arms, who immediately attached herself to her grandfather's side.

"Here's my beautiful flower girl, you ready for you big job sweetheart?" He asked tickling under her chin. The tot instantly squirmed and nodded shyly.

"Gampa why momma don't want you to get marry?" Picking up the small child Ronald kissed her cheek, lovingly.

"I love your mommy very much and your mom loves me just as much…. She's just worried about me sweetie." He explained, to which Bella nodded.

"Alright Bells it's time to leave your grandpa alone so he can go get married."

Sighing he turned towards the full length mirror and caught sight of a figure behind him.

"Daddy" Turning Ronald Mckessie came face to face with his daughter.

"Oh Pumpkin" He mewled, observing her tear tracked face. Wrapping her arms around his neck she sobbed into his shoulder, gripping his frame viciously.

"Daddy please I'm sorry I don't want us to not talk, but please don't do this. Not with her, she doesn't deserve your love." Releasing her, he stared at his daughter with sadness.

"I don't want to spend my life alone Taylor, Katina loves me and I love her. Please be happy for me Pumpkin." He pleaded with her.

"I can't do that." She replied wiping away her tears.  
"If you don't accept her, you don't accept me." He fired back.

"Then I guess, that's how it is huh." She replied right before the violins started indicating it was time for him to get in place.

"Go live your life dad, and I'll live mine." She said turning away from him and walking out the door.

**Sorry for taking forever, between applying for college and school work and everything I haven't been able to update. But let me now what you think- Blueprincess**


	37. Brown Baby

"Pre-school! Pre-school, pre-school!" The beryl eyed girl sang, her charcoal curls bouncing with each step. Troy chuckled observing his daughter's eagerness.

"Okay princess what do you want to wear your first day of school?" He asked before his daughter ran to her room only to reemerge with a pink tutu that was adorned with sequins and sparkles.

"Alrighty if that's what you want to wear sweetie." He said only to earn a glare from Taylor, who obviously disapproved of their toddler's outfit of choice.

"Yay! Pre-school" She squealed again before going to her room to get dressed. Taylor trudged in after her a second later, trying vainly to convince her to wear something more "reasonable". Troy shook his head as mother and daughter bickered over clothes before continuing to cook breakfast for his little tike.

"No mama, I wanna wear my tutu!" Bella yelled from the back room which was met by equally passionate opposition from her mother.

"Madaline Arabella Bolton you use your inside voice right this minute, and if you ask nicely instead of yelling for whatever you want you can have it." Taylor reprimanded.

"Babe just let her wear what she wants; it's not that big of a deal." Troy said pecking Taylor's lips lightly.

"Troy, as if she is not spoiled enough, she has her father letting her get away with anything she wants." Bella immediately burst into tears, running into her father's arms who picked her up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Mama being mean…I wanna…w-wear my…Tutu!" She cried between hiccups. Troy nodded cradling her head against his shoulder and shooting Taylor an angry glance.

"Tell you what princess you get cleaned and wear whatever you want while I and mommy have a talk." She nodded tentatively before wiping her eyes, smiling and skipping off.

"What the hell is your problem Taylor?" Troy demanded gritting his teeth in anger.

"Sorry if I don't want our daughter to be a spoiled brat." She replied with zest.

"She's not a brat and you know what I think your problem is, you've gone almost two years without speaking to your father and you're jealous of your own daughter's relationship with hers." He replied shaking his head at her.

"Troy… you know what he-" She started only to be interrupted by Troy again.

"I know that you pushed him away when all he asked of you is happiness for him. And I also know that the only brat here is you." Troy instantly regretted his rant after he saw the hurt that shone in Taylor's eyes. Troy opened his mouth to apologize but Taylor abruptly turned away from him and Madaline came back in the room adorned with her favorite Hannah Montana shirt and pink tutu. 

"Daddy where my pancakes!" Bella demanded to which Troy rolled his eyes.

"Ask nicely Bella." He said before placing a stack of flapjacks in front of her. She nodded before digging in, and smearing syrup all over that tutu she wanted to wear so much. Chuckling Troy decided to trudge after his wife, to see if they could reconcile. Peeping into the bedroom, he watched as she changed to get ready for her first class.

"Hello Peeping Troy, you don't have to stare you know I am your wife." He nodded grabbing her waist and pulling her form against him. Placing his head in the crook of her neck, he placed a kiss there then proceeded to place light kisses up and down her neck.

"Troy." She winced, she hadn't meant for that to come out so breathy.

"Yeah babe?" He mumbled slightly nipping her collar bone.

"Baby I have class and you have to…to drop Bella off at pre-school." Taylor stuttered. Turning away from his embrace, Troy pouted and Taylor giggled.

"We'll finish this later naughty boy." Pecking him quickly she reached for his bag but Troy swiftly grabbed her arms, gently pulling her against him again.

"I'm sorry Taylor what I said it was-"

"True" She finished "I miss him Troy, but I guess I just felt like I was losing him to them." She sighed before she felt her lips being captured by Troy's.

"Babe…mmm…I have school." He defiantly shook his no before pushing her on the bed, and covering her body with his. Giving up she decided to shut up and enjoy, she had an internship with her psych professor anyways.

"Mama! I got syrup on my tutu." Madaline cried pushing open the door and climbing onto the bed. Pulling away from each other, Taylor laughed and picked up her daughter placing kisses all over cheeks.

"Mama you silly." Bella giggled trying to pull away from her mother's embrace. "Hey baby girl how about daddy and I bring you to your first day of preschool." The tot squealed and clapped her hands together enthusiastically and nodded. After changing out of the sticky tutu and putting on a sensible skirt, Taylor placed a bow in Bella's hair and the family was off to school. Pulling into the parking lot Troy kissed Taylor's hand before going around to open her door, and unbuckle Bella from her car seat.

"Daddee why I gotta be in that thing, Imma big gurl." The little girl vehemently claimed reaching her hands out to her father so he could pick her up. Lifting her in his arms he shrugged at her question and the trio proceeded to go into the building.

After finding room 109 Troy let Madaline down and Taylor grabbed her hand as they walked into the room full of rowdy four year olds. Searching for an adult Taylor spotted a petite redhead who smiled brightly at her and gave her a welcoming smile that put Taylor at ease.

"Hi you must be Ms. Turner I'm Taylor and this is my husband Troy, we talked earlier." The amiable teacher immediately nodded recalling the conversation.

"Yes, I remember and this must be Madaline." She replied bending down to gander at the little girl who hid behind her mother's leg.

"Hi." She murmured shyly.

"Bella me and mommy are gonna go but you have a good time okay babe." Troy said to his daughter bringing her from behind Taylor leg and gently pushing her towards the other students. As the couple turned to leave Taylor went back to give her daughter a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Bella was inconsolable. After receiving a phone call in the middle of the day that she was wailing for her parents Troy rushed to pick up his daughter who turned away from him and begged for her mother.

"Mama!" the weeping girl howled running into her mom's arms. Taylor instantly scopped her up, cradling her against her chest.

"Aww my baby, what's wrong sweet angel?" Taylor inquired rocking back and forth with the upset tot. Troy looked on in anguish, wondering what could've happen to not only make Madaline upset but to make her turn away his embrace. She always wanted her daddy.

"Can you tell me and mommy what's wrong baby?" She wiped at her tears swiftly and nodded.

"You not my daddy." She whispered appaling both her parents.

"Madaline Arabella Bolton why would you say something so hurtful to daddy?" Taylor scolded turning her daughter to face her.

"The boy…he said you're not 'cuz you white and white daddys have white babies." She explained through her tears. Shaking his head in disgust at the little boy's ignorance, Troy grabbed his daughter and placed her in his lap.

"Baby I am your daddy."

"But I'm brown, you're not brown."

"Princess you're brown because mommy is brown, but you also have blue eyes because I have blue eyes, and you have my ears, and my nose. Sweetie you look just like me, and just because I'm white doesn't mean that I'm not your daddy and you're not my little princess." He said tickling her sides causing her to giggle and squirm in his lap.

"Daddy! Stop it." She exclaimed to which he complied placing kisses all over her cheeks.

" I love you daddy." She kissed his cheek to which he smirked and repeated the sentiment.


	38. The beginning of the end

"And now on behave of the LA Laker's Agency I announce our first draft pick of the season, Troy Bolton!" There was a wave of applause as Troy sheepishly stood and to receive his jersey baring his number 35. Taylor beamed as she whistled along with the rest of all their friends and family, including her father and Katina.

"Uh… this means so much and I just want to take this time to thank god, the Laker's organization, but mostly I want to thank my family including my lovely wife Taylor and my little princess Bella. They've always supported my dream and now I get a chance to make them proud." As soon as Troy exited the podium, Taylor met him halfway and planted a passionate kiss.

"I'm so proud of you honey." She whispered pulling away. He smiled placing one more chaste kiss on her lips before hauling his giggling daughter into his arms who placed a sweet peck on his cheek. The paps immediately went crazy over the Laker's new promising player and his "non-traditional" family. Snapping away with their nikons, and shouting demands of the couple and their small child. Sensing the commotion, Bella whimpered and buried her head in the crook of Troy's neck.

"Hey can you guys chill out your scaring my daughter." Troy bellowed pushing them out the way while him and Taylor tried to exit the building. Once successfully dodging the paparazzi, the family met up the the hotel that the agency provided for everyone, until Taylor and Troy were able to go house hunting.

"Wow you're a bonafided star Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." Camille smirked pinching Troy on the cheek. "Now let me see my precious niece." She cooed grabbing her from Troy arms.

"That was crazy." Chad mumbled reflecting on the scene moments ago.

"Well that will be you in a few weeks buddy." Troy said referring to Chad's upcoming press conference, where he will announce his recruitement with the Oakland Raiders.

"Hey babe, me and the girls are gonna all go out and get our hair done and stuff, but we'll be back later on, have fun boys." Taylor announced pecking Troy softly before grabbing her belongings and heading out with all the women, Katina and Gabriella included.

"Um I just want a wash, and trim for me and the same for my daughter please this is her first time at the salon." Taylor said tickling Bella's little tummy, who squealed in return.

Chatting away carelessly, Taylor conversed with both the stylist as well as the other ladies over Troy's approaching season. Camille turned in her chair to speak to Taylor, and babbled in shock.

"Oh shit." Camille murmured staring at Taylor's shortened locks.

"What?" Taylor asked noticing everyone turn to look in her direction.

"Cherry honey don't freak out." Camille coaxed. Taylor instantly turned in her chair and gasped in shock. Her long beautiful hair had been hacked into a shoulder length angled bob.

"Oh my god, bitch I said trim!" Taylor screeched turning towards the shaking stylist. Everyone in the salon turned towards the commotion as Taylor blessed out the stylist, while her friends and family tried to calm her down.

"It's just hair geez calm down." Gabriella scoffed flipping her long locks over her shoulder. "How becoming of an NBA player's wife." There was a deafening silence before Taylor slowly stepped up to Gabriella.

"Look I don't like you, obviously. Don't think I don't see your game; trying to play so innocent while attempting to get in good with **my** husband. In fact I pity you because you envy me so much it's pathetic, but let me fill you in bitch Troy is mine and a little slut like you will never come in between what we have." Taylor hissed before grabbing her coat and daughter and putting a hundred dollar bill on the table.

After a short taxi ride back to the hotel, Taylor managed to calm down a bit. Opening the suite with the key card, Bella hopped from her arms, and ran into her father's arms.

"Hey beautiful your hair looks so pretty." Troy complimented referring to his daughter's hair that was set in pretty candy curls that hung delicately down her back.

"Look at Momma's hair!" She said exclaimed pointing to Taylor who touched her hair nervously.

"Whoah, Bella uh sweets could you go play in the next room for daddy." He asked letting her go before taking Taylor in his arms.

"Do you like it?" She asked biting her lip in anticipation.

"God you look so hot." He growled nipping at the skin of her neck. Moaning she held onto his collar as he continued to assault her neck. Their potential rump was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Later" Troy promised giving her bottom a swift slap. Opening the door he found a squealing Cynthia, rushing toward Taylor.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god Chad proposed!" Cynthia screamed, to which Taylor squealed jumping up and down. Troy looked on in shock, then turned to see a sheepish Chad entering the room.

"Aww how'd he do it?" Taylor inquired enthusiastically. Troy rolled his eyes as he prepared for the two gabbing women to drone on forever.

"Dude did you really have to propose while I was trying to get some?" Troy asked Chad who merely shrugged.

"Hey uh um Troy you wouldn't mind being my best man would you?" Chad asked Troy who beamed then composed himself by mere nodding in approval.

Cynthia and Taylor rolled their eyes at their constant need to not so much emotion.

Later that night Taylor laid in Troy's arms completely sated. Sighing she turned towards him propping her head upon her elbows.

" How does it feel to be living your dreams?" Taylor asked genuinely interested in his answer.

"What did I tell you baby, it's our dream."

" Troy I've never dreamed of being a NBA player's wife. I've always thought those women were brainless beings whose husbands cheat on them." Troy smirked at her generalization

"Well I guess you can join the club now huh?" He said poking her side, which abruptly earned him a knick on the shoulder.

" So uh about this groupie situation… I don't want it to be a situation at all Troy. I know you hate it when I bring it up-"

"God Taylor don't start that shit. That's the past you know I love only you." Troy hissed in anger.

"I know I know, just listen to me Troy! You think it's fun for me going back into the past. I just- I I'm scared of it happening again, it literally terrifies me Troy. I'm not saying you're gonna cheat but- there are plenty of beautiful women that want to be where I am and will do anything to be here." She explained silent tears streaking her face.

"Babe stop. Look Taylor I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain baby but you have nothing to worry about. You're my wife sweetheart, and the mother of my precious baby girl. You think I'm gonna fuck that up. No, not for anyone especially not some groupie." He said wiping a tear with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you so much Troy. So much in fact I guess I'm just really scared to lose you." She said bowing her head in shame at the fact that she came off so insecure.

"Hey cheer up Charlie" He proclaimed pulling her bare body on top of him.

"Don't you ever get tired of sex?" She asked giggling at his antics

"You do know you're talking to me right?" He said raising his eyebrows at her question

"Sorry I guess I forgot for a second." She said before planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

"What do you think about having another baby Taylor?" Troy asked apprehension in his eyes.

"Troy" She started in an annoyed tone, but after looking into his eyes she paused. Who was she kidding she wanted to have this man's babies as long as she lived. Biting her lower lip she nodded, smiling at his glowing face.

"I love you so much Taylor." He proclaimed as he entered her. To which she promptly replied with a moan.

**I am soooo sorry about not updating sooner. I just have so much going on but I will try to update sooner now that this story is on its last chapters. Please review- Blueprincess**


	39. The last time

"Oh my god Troy this house is amazing!" Taylor exclaimed as they proceeded to walk through the spacious home. Feeling his body behind her, she leaned against his embrace.

"Well baby all of this is yours." He proclaimed kissing the side of her neck. She turned in his arms astonishment written on her face.

"Really baby?" She beamed to which he nodded pecking her lips softly.

"Yep, like the perks of this big paycheck now?" He asked. Rolling her eyes she giggled and nodded.

After a couple of months, the family was comfortably settled into their new life. Bella was now in kindergarten at a posh private school that Troy's agent said was the "best". Taylor would've preferred her to go to a public school, but with Troy's rising fame and fattening pockets he only wanted to "best" for his child as well.

"Momma can we get this cereal?" Bella asked gazing up at her with her cerulean eyes. Taylor shook her head at her antics.

"Honey you know that cereal is full of sugar, and you also know those puppy dog eyes only work on your father." She smirked "But I guess I'll let you get it just this time because you're so cute."

Grabbing the little girl's hand Taylor, pulled her cart to the checkout line and greeted the cashier and bagger with a smile.

"Look mama its daddy!" The tot squealed grabbing a magazine off a stand and holding the picture of Troy with on the cover baring a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips and a seductive smile.

"Yep that's daddy alright." Taylor agreed nearly drooling on the cover. "Um could you add this to all that stuff as well." She requested placing the magazine behind the cartoon of milk. The cashier smirked then nodded.

"Your daddy is very handsome." The cashier said to Madaline who nodded her head vigorously in return.

"Yep my daddy calls me princess, we look just a like we even gots the same eyes see." She said pointing to her eyes, and jutting her chin out so the lady could get a closer look.

"I see that. You're a very lucky girl it sounds like your daddy loves you very much." She said to which Arabella nodded again.

"Come on baby I have to pay for this stuff so we can go back home and see daddy." Taylor placed the talkative tot on her hip before paying the groceries and leading the bagger to their car. Securely placing her in her seat Taylor pulled out a twenty and placed it in the bagger's hand then drove home with a renewed vigor.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Maddy exclaimed, launching into her father's arms as she entered their palatial home.

"Hey sweet princess how are you?" Troy asked as his daughter bounced in his arms.

"Daddy me and momma we saw a picture of you at the gwocery store, and the lady said you were very handsome, and I said I look just like my daddy, and she said that I'm lucky because I have a daddy that loves me a lot." Taylor laughed as she watched the two interact with each other. She couldn't wait until they had more children. Three was tops for Taylor but Troy wanted at least five.

"Care to explain who this delicious man is and why he isn't here instead of my boring husband?" Taylor teased pointing to Troy's picture on the magazine cover.

"I think this fantasy man you speak of will make an appearance later once a little someone is asleep." Troy said whispering promises of things to come later. Taylor smiled demurely and bit her lower lip in anticipation.

After laying a tuckered out Bella in her bed and softly shutting the door, the duo rushed to their bedroom and closed the door lightly before hungrily starting at each other's clothes.

"Mmm Mr. Fantasy Man what are you gonna do to me?" Taylor purred as Troy sucked her neck while simultaneously ripped at the buttons on her skirt.

"Well you've been a bad girl and I think that deserves a spanking." He growled to which she laughed and ran away squealing. Chasing her around the room he finally caught her and tackled her on the mattress.

"I want u to fuck me Troy don't be gentle, not tonight. Taylor said her voice breathy and heavily filled with lust. Without warning Troy grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head, pressing her body against the cold wall, a startling contrast from the heat of his naked chest that was making the space between her thighs increasingly sticky. Taking her lower lip between his teeth he pulled slightly before pressing his lips fully onto hers. Taylor hungrily sucked on his tongue as he nudged his engorged member against her sensitive middle.

"You don't know what you just got yourself into." Troy warned before ripping at the buttons on her top. Once the fabric was gone leaving her in her cream demi bra, He nipped at the exposed skin, making Taylor groan.

"Troy baby please." Taylor whimpered as his lips lowered still against her skin. He smirked then continued to torture her nipping her slightly every time she tried to move.

"Baby please kiss me, I need to feel you." Taylor said waiting anxiously to feel his lips against hers once more. Making his way back up her body he kissed her sweet lips suddenly he found himself under her petite body.

"You sneaky little nymph." He growled landing a swift slap against her backside. Grinning she swept some hair behind her ears.

"Troy" She began quietly, sensing the shift her voice he sat up cradling her body against his.

"What's up baby?" He asked apprehensively. Sighing she turned in his arms facing him.

"I'm not sure but I took a test and … I think I'm pregnant." Troy's face broke out into a smile so big that Taylor believed he was gonna shatter his face.

"I love you so much Taylor." Troy proclaimed planting kisses all over her face.

"I love you too babe, now are we going to get back to previous activities?" She inquired raising both brows in curiosity.

Instead of verbally granting her request he did so physically, slipping inside her easily causing her to release a long boisterous moan.

"Mmm Troy" She panted clutching at the corded muscles that were grasping her hips. And just like he promised he was anything but gentle with her making her release strangled groans so loud she had to muffle with a pillow.

After successfully bringing her to heaven three times, Troy spent himself within her walls before collapsing on top of her sweaty mangled body.

"Wow…. I think I just fell in love with you again." She smirked kissing his lips once more as he chuckled.

"You know I was actually just thinking the same thing."

Suddenly their door burst open and a very upset Arabella came in crying and running into her mother's arms.

"Uh…" Taylor babbled clutching a nearby sheet to her naked frame before hugging her daughter. Troy was quick on his feet and grabbed a pair of shorts quickly slipping them on under the shield of their comforter.

"What's wrong princess?" Troy asked reaching out to grab their daughter who shied away from his touch.

"You hurt mommy. She was screaming I heard her!" She said vehemently pointing her small finger in Troy's direction.

"Sweetheart, daddy wasn't hurting me. I was just… uh"

"You see mommy was screaming because she was happy be-because mommy is pregnant!" Good save he mentally congratulated himself.

"What's a pregnant?" Maddy inquired rubbing her chin in fascination.

"Pregnant means that I have a baby in my tummy, and that means you're gonna be a big sister." Suddenly Bella's eyes got as big as saucers and she stiffened, which would normally have been amusing but alerted both of her parents immensely currently.

"Princess, are you okay?" Troy asked placing her small frame into his lap.

"How'd that get there?" She asked pointing to her mom stomach in shock and horror.

"Uhhh… um sweetie you see-" Troy began

"Mommy wished really hard and I got my wish." Taylor finished to which Bella nodded satisfied with her answer. Both parents audibly sighed in relief.

"Come on baby girl it's time for bed again." Yawning Maddy nodded and lifted her arms in the air for her father to carry her back to her bedroom.

"I'll be right back." Troy said as he kissed his daughter's forehead and smoothed down her baby soft hair.

Chad sipped his coffee diligently, deep in thought over his dilemma. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to do this to Cyn. She was his everything, hell they were supposed to be getting married in a few weeks, yet he was hiding this horrible secret from her.

"Hey what's up man?" Troy asked greeting Chad enthusiastically. Surprised by his friend's upbeat attitude, Chad's eyebrows rose in immediate confusion.

"I should be asking you." Chad said in curiosity.

"Well Tay and I were going to wait until tonight when everyone was over but I have to at least tell my boy." Troy said nearly bouncing off the walls.

"So what's got you so pumped man?" Chad asked anxious to hear his best friend's news.

"Tay's pregnant!" Troy exclaimed, his face breaking out in a large kool-aid grin.

"Aww damn man congratulations! I know you've been wanting this for a while."

"Yeah man she told me last night, I was beside myself. But anyways enough about me man what's got your panties in such a bunch that you had to call me up here for a little gab session?" Chad thought about how happy Troy was and knew the news about his drunken indiscretions would immediately put a damper on the mood.

" It's not that big of a deal I just was getting some cold feet about the wedding." Troy smirked before rolling his eyes.

" Tell again how long have you and C been together? You're practically married already." Troy reasoned while Chad shook his head.

"I know man I guess I'm just tripping. With all this new stuff going on it's hard to still believe that she's still here, and I still love her as much as when we first got together."

Troy nodded in understanding.

"Yeah Cynthia's a good girl, and she loves you bro, you got nothing to worry about."

"I know dude, but hey all see you later alright, and congrats again on the bay bro." Chad said before parting with his friend. As Chad walked out of the café, he didn't realize that this would be the last time that he'd get to talk to his friend, the last time they'd would really hang out, and the last night he would get to hold his girl.

So sorry this part got cut off for some reason and I didn't realize it until now. But enjoy - Blueprincess


End file.
